We Broke Up 20 Minutes After We Met
by kurtaveclarcenciel
Summary: Kurt was the one Sebastian broke up 20 minutes after they met in Scandals. What happen when Sebastian came beck to Lima?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I got this prompt from anon. So I write it as one-shot, but some people asked if it can turn into a series. I see the potentials so it probably will continue. I'm not sure if it will go to the BDSM path but it surely will involved some kink.**

* * *

><p>"The last time I was there, I met the guy of my dreams on the dance floor." Sebastian smirked as he eyed Kurt.<p>

"That's so sweet, and...are you two still together?" Kurt put up his best fake smile

"Sadly, no. We broke up about 20 minutes after we met."

Kurt smile faded, he shifted in his seat.

"Baby what's wrong?" Blaine asked, sensing Kurt getting antsy.

"I forgot I promised to go home early to help Carole get dinner ready. I should go." Kurt ran for the door before Blaine could say anything.

"Sorry about that, Friday dinners are very important to Kurt's family. I will talk to him about Scandals. I doubt he's interested though."

"Oh you'd be surprised." Sebastian muttered under his breath so Blaine wouldn't hear any of it.

Sebastian rose from his seat too. "Well, I should go and take care of the then. See you and Kurt at Scandals then."

"We're not sure yet," said Blaine.

"I'll see you." Sebastian just smiled and turned towards the exit.

Kurt sat in his car for 5 minutes and drove out of the Lima Bean parking lot as fast as he could once he saw Sebastian walking out the door.

_Oh my god, shit, no no no! This did not just happen. _

~_Sadly, no. We broke up about 20 minutes after we met_.~

Kurt doesn't want to think about it. He didn't expect the craziest 20 minutes of his life would come back to haunt him.

Last year, before Blaine, before the best thing in his life happened; he was had hit rock bottom in life. He was sad and depressed all the time because of the bullying at school, and constantly worried about his dad's heart condition.

He felt he was gonna explode any minute. Not even singing or crying his heart out in the shower could help. He needed something to make him forget.

He googled 'Gay Bars in Ohio' and found out there's actually one in West Lima. So he skipped the Friday dinner. (His dad didn't know about it. He thought it was just another sing-a-long thing Kurt wanted to go to.)

Kurt asked Puck for a fake I.D (He was also lucky Puck didn't care as long as Kurt paid him well.) and he dressed in his tightest jeans and a tight fit button-down to show off his "assets."

He just wanted dance, even if it was to stupid top 40 music. (Ironically, he fell for the most top 40 guy ever.) Maybe even drink some alcohol and try to forget all the rotten things in life.

So he got into the club, ordered an apple martini, crossed his slender, long legs while seated on the stool and sipped his drink while swaying his torso to the upbeat music.

"Hey there sexy." A voice said next to him

Kurt turned and met a pair of gorgeous green eyes with a lustful smile.

Kurt eyes scanned the guy from head to toe. He was very tall and thin but definitely fit. Kurt could see the lines of his firm muscle under the dark purple v-neck t-shirt and his incredibly long legs carried the slim fit black jeans perfectly.

"Enjoying your view?" The boy grinned wider

"Hmm..." Kurt hummed as a response and returned to his drink

The boy didn't back down so easy. He turned to the bartender and ordered two shots of vodka.

He shoved one in front of Kurt. "This one's for you beautiful."

Kurt's heart skipped a beat. He called him beautiful. Yes it sounded flirty but it also sounded genuine instead of teasing.

"I...I have my own drink."

"I thought people came here to have fun. Drinking an apple martini hardly qualifies."

Fun, right, he was here for fun.

"Fuck it." Kurt pushed his martini aside and grabbed the shot glass.

"To the fun life." The boy smiled clinked Kurt's shot glass with his.

Three minutes later and a fifth shot of vodka, Kurt was drunk. Really drunk. He was giggling and leaning into the boy.

"Sebastian, you smell nice. I like it." Kurt's head was resting on Sebastian's shoulder with his nose brushing against Sebastian's neck.

Between the second and third shot of vodka, they finally told each other their names.

"I think you smell nice too, and I bet your lips taste nice also." Sebastian smiled and rubbed small circles along Kurt's shoulder

"You wanna know if that's true?" Kurt smiled.

"Are you offering?" Sebastian couldn't stop the corner of his mouth from turning upward

"Yea, you're hot, and quite cute, and very nice to me, and I'm lonely. I want to kiss you." Kurt pulled back to look at him properly

"Well, in that case…" Sebastian held Kurt's face between his hands and pressed his lips on Kurt's.

Fuck yes, he was right. Kurt tasted amazing. He breathed in the sweet scent of Kurt. His skin was ridiculously soft and smooth. Sebastian deepened their kiss with his tongue tracing along Kurt's bottom lip, slightly biting it playfully.

Kurt let out a moan and he threw his arms around Sebastian's neck to pull him closer. Sebastian took that as an invitation to slide one arm around Kurt's slim waist with one hand cupping his ass.

Kurt gasped and Sebastian dove his tongue between those soft lips of Kurt's without hesitation. And their tongues just danced together naturally when their bodies pressed hard together.

By now, Sebastian had already pressed Kurt up against the wall in the corner of the bar. One hand squeezing Kurt's round perfect ass with desire and one hand holding both of Kurt's hands above their hand pressed to the wall.

"God Sebastian…."

"Kurt I want you."

"Yes, please. Anyway you want."

"I wanna fuck your lovely mouth." Sebastian whispered next to Kurt's ear

Kurt had never done that before. But he was incredibly turned on, horny as fuck, and would try anything. And something about Sebastian demanding him to suck his cock excited Kurt.

"Bathroom…"

Sebastian pulled Kurt's hand and lead them to bathroom right away.

Luckily, no one was at the bathroom at the moment so Sebastian locked the door and turned to Kurt. "I'm painfully hard right now and I want your mouth around my cock." He brought Kurt's hand to his very big problem.

"Yes…" Before Kurt finished the word, Sebastian was pushing Kurt down on his knees.

Kurt's hands shook a little while he unzipped Sebastian's jeans. When Sebastian's impressive cock sprung free from the jeans, Kurt had to swallow hard to steady himself.

Sebastian's hand reached for Kurt's chin and lifted his head to look up to him "Kurt, baby, I'm gonna fuck your mouth so hard you'll see stars and I want you to swallow my come. Every drop of it."

"Yes. I will…" Kurt felt weirdly excited. He had never had a boyfriend, so he didn't know if he had any kind of kinks. Somehow, he found himself enjoying that thought very much.

He felt wanted. He felt needed.

He also felt proud like he was the only one, right now, that can fulfill Sebastian's need.

Kurt licked his soft lips before wrapping them around Sebastian's thick cock.

Sebastian's eyes widened at the sudden pleasure. His hand flew to Kurt's hair and held his head firmly before him.

Normally, Kurt would never ever let anyone touch his hair but this night was nothing near normal, so why not.

Kurt didn't have any experience with blow jobs, so he just followed his instincts. Hearing Sebastian's moaning confirmed that he was doing a Fantastic job.

Kurt relaxed his throat a little more and took Sebastian in deeper. The tall boy cried out in pleasure when he felt the back of Kurt's throat.

He tightened his grip on the back of Kurt's neck and guided him to suck his cock from slow, long thrusts to hard, fast, deep thrusts.

Kurt moaned when he started to bob his head fast and sent vibrations to Sebastian's cock.

"Fuck, you're so good at this. Your lips are just so fuckable!"

Kurt smiled against Sebastian's cock and sucked particularly harder this time.

"Fuck I'm so close, swallow it all. Suck and swallow like you're my cockslut."

Kurt held one hand on Sebastian thighs to steady him and bobbed his head up and down in quick short movements. The other hand reached to massage Sebastian's balls.

"FUCK! KURT!"

Sebastian arched his hips toward Kurt and shot his hot come right down Kurt's throat. Kurt, as he was told, swallowed every drop greedily and licked Sebastian's cock fully clean before he pulled away from him.

"God Kurt. You're perfect."

"And you taste amazing."

"Such a come slut."

"A come slut that gave you best blow job ever." Kurt didn't know when he found the courage to said that but he felt confident at that point.

"True. Come here. Now I'm gonna take care of you."

Sebastian pushed him up to sit on one of the sinks and unbuttoned his jeans right away. Kurt was rock hard already, pre-come leaking at the tip of his cock, dying to be taken care.

Sebastian kissed Kurt forcefully with passion, one hand wrapped around Kurt's cock and one hand held onto his hip. He started pumping his fist firmly and Kurt leaned back against the mirror to let out a low moan "Oh…god, yes! Please…"

Sebastian pumped quicker, the other hand reached to brush Kurt's hole.

"Fuck…Sebastian." Kurt as so close, his whole body shook in anticipation

"Come for me baby…"

With two hard pumps, Kurt screamed the other boy's name while coming all over his hand.

Sebastian smiled and kiss him again like was a reward. He bring his hand to Kurt's lips. "Lick them clean. You like it don't you."

Kurt looked at him while he opened his mouth and licked his own come from Sebastian's fingers.

Sebastian kissed Kurt again after he pulled his hand away to taste Kurt's come in his mouth.

They moan in their kisses. Body pressed hard together.

They were still soaking in the aftermath of a fantastic orgasm when there was a bang on the door. "Oi you sluts, get that fucking door open. You're not the only one need a quick fuck!"

It's like a click in Kurt's head he suddenly realized what he was doing. What he just did. He gave a blow job to a sexy guy he barely knew and came in a dirty bathroom in a tacky gay bar. While he talked about romance all the time, he acted like a worthless whore. And the worst was, he enjoyed it, every fucking second of it.

He pushed Sebastian away, quickly slid off the sink and pull back his jeans. Then he ran out of the bathroom without saying anything to Sebastian or even looking back to see the hurt look on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry sorry. I know, this is like ridiculously delay. But I was having writing problem. D: I hope you still like it. Reviews help writing! :P**

* * *

><p>Sebastian flopped down on his bed back in his Dalton dorm room, breathing heavily as he closed his eyes and played back the scene from the Lima Bean in his head. Something about the way Kurt looked at Blaine made him uncomfortable. Something that almost felt like anger, jealousy. He wanted he way Kurt smiled fondly at Blaine, the way he placed his hand on Blaine's arm. But more specifically he wanted to be in Blaine's position. It was fucking pathetic. Yes, Blaine was quite cute with his smile and had quite a nice ass, but he could have never imagined himself with a bowtie and so much gel on his head. But if was all those thing could get him get into Kurt's pants, he might not care that much.<p>

Sebastian thought about the night one year ago. He was back to Ohio because his grandfather was sick and possibly couldn't hold on another week. He didn't even want to come back because his grandfather always referred him as the shame of the Smythe family. But his father insisted that he needed to come back, so he did. He ended up heading to Scandals instead of seeing his grandfather. He couldn't face the fact that his father and his grandparents couldn't stand the sight of him because he's gay; yet they insisted putting on a Loving Family show to the political world and the press. His mother loved him, even after he came out in junior high. But he didn't want her caught in the middle of the nasty fights between him and the other Smythes again.

Sebastian was dancing lazily on the dance floor, even the gay club was dull in Ohio, there was nothing interesting enough in this shitty place to get his attention. Nothing but the beautiful boy sitting next to the bar...

A half hour later, Sebastian found himself sat down in front of his computer, facebook-stalking one Kurt Hummel. He smiled sadly at his action. When he returned to Ohio, he didn't expect he would find Kurt again. The memory of that night was fresh, as though it had happened yesterday. He remembered looking into those bright blue-grey eyes, and his heart had skipped a beat. It was like what people said about how true loves felt like or love at first sight. _This is ridiculous, I am Sebastian Smythe, I never do relationships. There's no such thing as true love, it's just a very strong, long-lasting affection._ The feeling would, he believed, fade away eventually. His reaction of seeing Kurt the first time was only because he's so different from all the boys he had been with before. Yes, this was the only reason he told himself. And the weird feeling he felt in the Lima Bean was only because he felt Blaine had something that supposed to be his. So he said what came into his mind at first, Scandals. He couldn't help but smile at the look on Kurt's face when he mentioned Scandals.

_Game on, Kurt Hummel. This time I will have you beg me to fuck your gorgeous ass._

Once again, Kurt Hummel found himself in Scandals. He hadn't been thinking straight when Blaine asked him about Sebastian's suggestion and he said yes. When he and Blaine arrived to the bar, Sebastian was already sitting by the bar. Exactly where they had been one year ago.

"Hey boys." Sebastian handed them drinks. "A beer for Blaine, an appletini for Kurt. I heard you're the designated driver, all the time." He gave Kurt a mocking smirk.

"Nice guess, Sebastian, appletini is Kurt's favourite." Kurt tried hard to fight the urge to roll his eyes. Blaine was not helping the case at all.

"See, I'm getting to know you guys already," Sebastian smiled, a little too happily for Kurt's liking before he sipped his own beer. They stared at each other for a while, until Kurt realized Blaine was on the dance floor already, dancing with random guys. His beer bottle was already emptied and left on the bar.

"Your hobbit boyfriend is enjoying this a little too much, don't you think?" Sebastian whispered to Kurt's ear.

Kurt off caught off guard by him being so close suddenly, and he almost jumped. "Stay away from me."

"Wasn't the case last year."

"I stopped drinking ever since, clearly alcohol makes people make stupid mistakes."

"Maybe we should try it again, sober, and then you'll know if it was a mistake."

"Like that's going to happen."

"Who knows, your boyfriend seems busy himself. I bet you can spare me an hour or so."

Kurt turned to check on Blaine only find him dancing with a tall blonde guy who reminded him Jeremiah. _What the fuck Blaine._ He stormed to the dance floor, but he still manage to do it gracefully. He didn't want to give Sebastian the impression he was the jealous boyfriend type.

Kurt slide effortlessly between Blaine and the other guy, swaying his ass close to Blaine. His boyfriend placed his hands on Kurt's hips.

"Kurt you look so hot tonight." Blaine whispered.

Kurt smiled fondly at Blaine and leaned in closer, arms around his shoulders.

While Sebastian watched all of this, there was a fire burning inside of him. It was like when his favourite toy got stolen as a child. He finished his drink in one go, and stalked his way behind Kurt.

He stepped closer and closer to Kurt until the boy suddenly aware of the presence behind him.

Kurt turned and stiffened instantly at the sight of Sebastian.

The green eye boy smirked, "Hey there, sexy"

It was exactly what he said one year ago, Kurt remembered clearly. He instinctively looked into those green eyes and found himself lost again.

Sebastian took the chance to grab Kurt's arm and pulled him closer to himself.

"He can never give you what I gave you, you know it," he said in a low voice.

Kurt's face flushed. "Y-you're wrong. Blaine is perfect." God, even his voice was shaking. So much for convincing Sebastian to back off.

Sebastian saw right through him, and he ran his finger lightly across Kurt's arm. "I doubt it."

"Hey... what are you guys talking about?" Blaine suddenly leaned against Kurt's back and threw his arms around Kurt's waist. "Baby you smell so nice..." Blaine hid his face between Kurt's neck and shoulder, breathing in the sweet scent of his boyfriend.

Kurt turned his head and smiled to Blaine. "I thought you've forgotten me."

"Never." The alcohol definitely was getting to Blaine now, and he started to giggle and run his hands all over Kurt's arms and waist.

Kurt pulled his boyfriend's arm around his shoulder and said coldly to Sebastian, "I must go now, and take care of my boyfriend. I hope you had a great night. Sebastian."

The couple then left Sebastian on the dance floor and headed out of the bar.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yeah update, sorry for the horrible delay for the last chapter. But the writing seems to get better now and I finally putting pieces together. Thanks for reviews. :D**

* * *

><p>Once they were out of the club, Kurt had to half carry Blaine to his car. While he tried to open the door of the backseat, Blaine started to run his hand up Kurt's waist and thigh.<p>

"Blaine you're drunk."

"Did I tell you that you look gorgeous today? So hot..."

Blaine pressed closer to plant kisses on Kurt's neck. Kurt giggled a little at his boyfriend's drunken behaviour.

"Now let's get you home"

He opened the door and helped Blaine lay on the seats, but Blaine pulled Kurt down on him suddenly.

"Blaine!"

"Let's do it" Blaine reached to pull Kurt's body closer to him

Kurt knew Blaine could get handsy and loose when he was drunk, (loose enough to think he might be bisexual) so he pushed Blaine away gently. "No, you're drunk."

"No, I want you. I want you right now." Blaine sat up a little to sloppily kiss Kurt's face.

"Blaine, let go of me!" Kurt started to realize that this was getting serious.

Kurt tried to pull away only to find Blaine's grip on his arm tighter and his other hand pulled Kurt's waist close to him. Kurt lost his balance and collapsed on Blaine. The shorter boy instantly turned and pressed Kurt down on the floor of the car, straddling him.

"Blaine! No!"

"I want you so bad, baby." Blaine held Kurt down by pressing hard on his shoulder, the other hand started to unbutton Kurt's jeans.

"No, please...no Blaine! Please!" Kurt was crying. He was shocked, and somewhat confused. Why would Blaine do this? Of all people, Blaine supposed to be the one who took care and loved him, not hurt him like this.

Just when Blaine was about to pull Kurt's jeans off, a hand came from behind Blaine and grabbed his shoulder to pull him off Kurt, out of the car.

"Which part of a NO don't you fucking understand?" The angry voice woke Kurt from his panicked state.

It was Sebastian, now standing between Blaine and the car.

A sudden rage ran through Blaine as he yelled at Sebastian "It's none of your business Sebastian."

"You were about to rape him. I say it's police business, should I call them?" Sebastian said coldly.

Blaine couldn't respond for a moment, before he turned and walk away from the car park.

He didn't apologize to Kurt or ask for Kurt, he just walked away after being turned down.

"Fucking ass." Sebastian mumbled angrily before he turned to check on the boy in the car.

Kurt was shaking, eyes wide looking at his clothes but not really focusing. Like he was still processing what just happened.

"Kurt?" Sebastian asked, reaching for his hand. Kurt jumped at the touch and squeaked.

"It's me! Look at me! You're okay now." Sebastian held his shoulders to stop him from shaking.

It took Kurt 30 seconds looking into those emerald green eyes to finally realize wasn't Blaine who was touching him.

"Blaine..." Kurt whispered the name in fright and confusion.

"He's gone. Are you okay?"

"...no. I-I..."

"Shhh, it's okay. I'm here. Breathe." Sebastian helped Kurt up from the floor and sat back on the seat, gently rubbing his back.

"Do you...want me to take you home?"

Kurt shook his head nervously "D-dad...worried..."

Realizing Kurt might not be able to think properly for a while, he let out a sigh and slid into the back seat and sat next to Kurt. He closed the door but rolled down the window a little to give them both some fresh air.

Sebastian kept rubbing Kurt's back to calm him down and gently squeezed his hand, kept saying 'it's okay, I'm here' over and over to him.

Kurt slowly opened his eyes a few hours later. It took him a moment to realize he was in his car, curled up close to Sebastian, whose arm was wrapped around his shoulder protectively. He sat up sharply and startled Sebastian who snapped his eyes open. "What-Kurt? Are you okay?"

Kurt just looked at him with wide eyes, like he was still trying to figure out the situation. Then he started shaking when the memories of last night came back to him.

Sebastian instantly reached out to him and pulled him in for a gentle hug "Shhh, it's okay. I'm here. You're safe now. You're gonna be okay," He rubbed small circle on Kurt's shoulder and arm.

Kurt, for some reason, did believe he'd be okay. The warmth from Sebastian's hug gave him the comfort.

"Why...why would he do that?" Kurt asked a while later

"Because he's a jerk. Yes I fuck around but I never force people."

"...M-maybe because he's drunk." He started crying, he couldn't believe his boyfriend, of all people, would try to force him in sex.

"Stop giving him excuses, Kurt."

The boy choked back some tears. "He was everything I'd ever dreamt of...I thought he was perfect."

"No one is perfect." Sebastian didn't know should he be laughing at Kurt's naïve idea of humanity or appreciate his innocence.

"I can't go to school next week...I don't know what to do."

"You didn't do anything wrong, why do you have to avoid him?" Sebastian was a little angry at this idea.

Kurt looked down and didn't say anything.

Sebastian looked at him for a while and realized Kurt was probably refusing to have further conversation about it "Let me get you home."

"No!"

"Why?"

"I can't go home looking like this...dad will know something's up."

"That's good, I bet your dad would like to kick Anderson's ass."

"No, he had a heart attack last year, I can't have him stressed out like this."

"Geez, you worry about others when you almost got raped."

"It's my dad."

"Right. You're right, I'm sorry."

Kurt was surprised of the softness in Sebastian's voice.

"But you need to get checked out or at least freshen up." Sebastian pulled Kurt's arm closer to him and tried to see if there was any bruises.

"Can...can I go to your place?"

Both boys were stunned by the question. Sebastian didn't expect Kurt would be the one to suggest this, even though he was about to bring up the offer; Kurt didn't know why this was the first thing that came into his mind.

After a moment of silence, Kurt thought Sebastian didn't want to help and he was about to call Mercedes to help him.

"All right, let's get you out of here then." Sebastian smiled at Kurt warmly and helped him to get into the passenger's seat.

Kurt only nodded and gingerly leaned back the seat while Sebastian slid into the driver's seat and drove them away from that haunting place.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for the supporting reviews! From this chapter, we're going to see more of Sebastian's background story, I hope I can make a good development between Seb & Kurt. Suggestions are welcome :D And sorry this is a short chapter, longer chapters are on the way!**

* * *

><p>By the time Sebastian pulled up to his house, Kurt had fallen asleep again. Sebastian gently patted Kurt's shoulder to wake him.<p>

"Kurt, wake up, we're here."

The shorter boy woke up and looked at Sebastian with sleepy, puffy eyes before he slowly sat up from his seat.

"Thanks."

They both got out of the car and Sebastian guided Kurt to the front door. Kurt then finally had a good look at the house in front of him. This size of house in Ohio, was like Buckingham Palace in London. The Smythes had a huge two lane driveway that lead up to a roundabout in front of the house and a garage like half the size of his dad's shop. The house was built in Eastern White Oak with a 30s upper class style. Kurt never thought he could find any architect that beat the grand style of Dalton but this was ridiculously beautiful.

He looked at the surrounding with a dumbfounded expression, Sebastian couldn't help but chuckle. "Wait till you get inside, don't drool on the couch."

Sebastian was right, the inside was even more impressive. The luxury was the quality of the décor, fine rich wood detail crafted, silk and leather fabrics, fine glassware and ceramics in every corner of the house. The extremely luxurious material was balanced by the simple tone on tone cream and wood colour scheme. This showroom quality setting somehow still felt very lived in and warm.

"Here, this way." Sebastian led Kurt upstairs to his room.

Sebastian let Kurt sit on the little sofa in his room and disappeared to his walk-in closet. Kurt couldn't help but look around Sebastian's room. He just realized that he really knew nothing about him other than "that 20 minutes" a year ago. He had an idea that Sebastian was rich, the boy studied at Dalton after all, but he didn't expect this. If they were in the past, he was sure that Sebastian might've been a lord or something with a title. Sebastian's room was nothing close to his imagination, it felt relaxing and cozy. Black oak furniture and books were piled up next to bed, on top of desk and next to the little sofa he was sitting on. There was a built-in hi-fi set on the wall with a stash of CDs on the corner of his desk. The room looked messy at first sight, but Kurt found the mess had it certain order.

Sebastian returned with a pair of sweatpants and a black Beatles t-shirt. "Right, that's probably the only thing that will fit you. Bathroom is there" He pointed to the door on the other end of the room.

"There's fresh towel for you. There's also a new toothbrush in the cupboard under the sink"

"Thank you again, for doing all this..." Kurt took the clothes from Sebastian.

"It's okay. I just didn't expect Anderson would be such a jer-" Realised he might've hit the sore spot, Sebastian mentally smacked himself.

Kurt didn't say anything. He just turned and slowly walk towards the bathroom.

"Kurt." Sebastian called to him hesitantly, Kurt turned to him with a confused look.

"Are you okay?"

Kurt looked at him for a moment "Better now."

"Right, okay I'll be here, if you need anything, just shout. And I'll take you back home when you're ready."

"Thanks."

With that, Kurt went into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Kurt spent a half hour under the warm water, letting it thoroughly clean his body, hoping somehow it would also wash away the horror from last night. He broke down crying twice in the shower; this whole situation was surreal and ironic. Who would have thought the always dapper Blaine would do something like this, and Sebastian Smythe, who just cared about sex, was the one who saved him. And apparently he was so much more than Kurt could've ever imagined.

When Kurt stepped out of the bathroom, Sebastian was sitting on his bed, leaning on the headboard reading a book, a younger boy was on laying on his stomach on the bed, playing with an iPad. He was the first one who looked up at Kurt. The boy looked at Kurt with awe, making Kurt nervous all of sudden.

"Lucas, stop staring. It's rude." Sebastian closed his book and shoved the boy with the book before got off the bed.

"Everything's good?" Kurt turned to Sebastian and nodded.

The younger boy hopped off the bed and got to Kurt before Sebastian "Hi, I'm Lucas, Sebastian's brother."

"I'm Kurt."

"Are you Seb's boyfriend?"

"No" Both boys stated at the same time.

"Can you be my boyfriend then?" Lucas smiled happily.

When Kurt looked at the boy with a questioning look, Sebastian let out a sigh and pulled Lucas out of the way.

"Fuck off Lucas, get back to your room." And he pushed and pushed until Lucas was out of his room.

"Sorry, he's been reading a lot of Shakespeare at school, taking the whole love at the first sight thing over the top."

Kurt smiled a little, and he realized this was his first smile since last night.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! And I'm really glad that you all like Lucas! Some of you asked about Lucas' age and he's 15 and a sophomore at Dalton. From now on, I'll do little spoilers post on my tumblr (kurtaveclarcenciel) under the tag "fic 20 mins", mostly answer questions in your reviews, and possibly directions of the stories. Writing is getting better so I do hope I can update more frequently :)**

* * *

><p>Kurt insisted he was okay to drive home alone to save Sebastian another few hours of travel just to drop him off.<p>

"Alright then. You are the stubborn type aren't you." Sebastian tried to lighten up the mood.

"Yeah, I guess. Thanks again."

"You said it like a hundred times already. Gimme your phone."

"What?"

"Gimme your phone, so I can give you my number. If An- whatever happens, call me, or one of the Warblers. And you can buy me coffee for a week to thank me."

Kurt smiled again, and handed over his phone. He reckoned it was probably a friendly offer from Sebastian to ease his conscience for suggesting the night at Scandals. He didn't miss the guilt in those green eyes.

"Okay. Drive safe and don't die, or whatever." Sebastian said and handed back Kurt's phone.

Kurt fought the urge to roll his eyes "Bye Sebastian."

* * *

><p>Kurt wasn't even five steps into the house when Burt rushed to him. "KURT! Where have you been?"<p>

Kurt bit his bottom lip nervously. Of course he noticed the 90 or so missed calls and about 76 unread texts, but he didn't know what to tell his friends and family.

"I was worried sick! You were about to give me another heart attack kid!"

"Sorry, sorry! Please calm down. I'm fine now..." Kurt felt incredibly guilty, he didn't want Burt to see him break down after the incident and worry, but he forgot that being MIA had the same effect. Burt spotted Kurt's swollen red eyes and... "You're wearing sweatpants? And were you crying?"

Burt might not know anything about fashion but he knew his son never wore sweats outside of the house. Kurt looked away to avoid eye contact.

"Kurt, what's wrong? Talk to me kid."

Finn and Sam walked into living room and Finn instantly shouted, "Dude, where were you? You didn't tell me you and Blaine were going out all night!"

Kurt seriously wanted to punch Finn in the face, and he wasn't a violent person.

"Wait, you were out all night with Blaine?"

"Please, can we not talk about i-it..." Kurt's voice started shaking at the end of the sentence.

"Something happened, what was it?" Burt demanded an answer.

"Please don't ask..." Kurt started crying again and he just reached for Burt's arms.

"I'm here, tell me what's wrong. Kurt, please, tell me what's wrong..."

"It's...B-Blaine" And that's all Kurt could say before sobbing out loud.

Carole came out from the kitchen hearing the crying "Honey what's wrong?"

Finn and Sam shook their heads in confusion and they both looked at Burt. Burt looked down at Kurt who was shaking and sobbing.

"Something happened to Blaine?"

Kurt shook his head "N-no, he tried to...tried to force m-me..."

Burt was stunned, so were Carole and Sam, but Finn was still processing the information to understand what that meant.

"I'm gonna kill him." Burt said angrily.

"No, dad no...he didn't get to."

"It's not the point! He tried to hurt you Kurt!" Burt was almost shouting.

"Burt, calm down." Carole came to hug the two of them.

"No I will not calm down! How could he do this? I thought that boy was good."

"He was...drunk."

Burt took a deep breath "Okay, I'm not even gonna ask why you guys were drinking in the first place, but what he did is unforgivable."

"I know...I will talk to him. I will...I just need some time."

"Don't tell me you're going to forgive him. He tried to force you to have sex!"

"Wait, Blaine did what?" Finn only just now realised what was going on.

"Finn, this is not the time" Carole shook her head.

"Honey, how come you're just now getting home? Where have you been all night." Carole asked.

"A friend from the Warblers helped me. He saved me from...Blaine and he took care of me. I'm sorry I didn't call or come home right away, I was kinda in shock."

"Okay. I'm glad someone was taking care of you." Kurt gave Burt a weak smile,

"Can I go upstairs and rest, I need some time to think about the whole thing. And Dad, please promise me you won't use your shot gun or anything."

Kurt could see his dad was having an emotional tug of war in his head but he eventually sighed. "Right, fine I promise."

* * *

><p>Kurt changed back into his own clothes and put Sebastian's clothes in the washing machine. He lay on his bed to wait for the wash to finish while he started checking his phone again.<p>

[**Kurt, please call me. - B**]

[**Sorry I was drunk -B**]

[**Please let me know if you're safe – B**]

[**I'm sorry – B**]

[**I'm sorry. Please forgive me. - B**]

And the texts went on and on and on, Kurt didn't bother to read anymore after the fifth one and just deleted the rest and all of the voice mails. He hesitate a moment then typed out a new text.

[Is it weird that I don't hate him?]

He looked at the text a while, then pressed send to Sebastian. There was no reply, but his phone rang after a minutes. Kurt saw the caller was Sebastian so he picked up on the second ring.

{Hello...}

{_What do you mean you don't hate him?_} Sebastian's tone was more confused than angry.

{I don't know, like I feel like I should hate him, but I don't. I mean I was so scared and shocked, but thinking about the whole thing now, I don't think I hate him.}

{_Are you telling me you're going to forgive him?_}

{I don't know}

{_Hummel, are you an idiot or what? He tried to rape you for fuck's sake_}

{Yes, but you saved me.}

{_So you're saying that because he didn't get to rape you, you'll forgive him?_}

{That's not what I'm saying!} Kurt hissed.

{_Then how __do__ you feel about it then?_}

{I guess I am more disappointed.}

{_Because Anderson turned out to be nothing like you imagined?_}

{That's part of it...}

{_Part of it?_}

{I always liked romance} Kurt smiled lightly when he heard Sebastian snort on the other side.

{Or I thought I like romance. Blaine was sweet and caring when I first met him. I thought he was like my prince charming or something.}

{_I'm assuming there's a but._}

{But...the longer I was with him, the more flaws I saw in him. I'm not saying I'm perfect or anything. But I just feel he's not what I imagined, or should I say I realise what we had not what I really wanted.}

{_You realised romance is not what you want?_}

{Yes, and no. Part of me still likes it, I like being cared for and complimented. I'm not asking for flowers every day and diamond ring and stuff. You know, Blaine sang to me in front of the whole school the day I transferred back to McKinley...}

{_So I've heard_}

{And he transferred school to be with me...}

{_Hummel, you're losing me here._}

{Right right, okay, so he did all these big romantic gestures, but that's it.}

{_Your point is...?_}

Kurt chuckled quietly, thinking maybe Sebastian would never get the idea of romance

{It's like he did all these things and thought they were enough to support our relationship. I wish sometimes he would've held my hand when we walked down the hallway, or noticed when I wore a blue scarf that brought out my eyes or something. I like the little things, they light up my day. But he barely did that. He didn't like holding my hand or kissing me in public. I like romance in the little details, but then I realised I also like passion and being desired.}

{_You are really high maintenance, hmm._} Sebastian laughed a little

{I guess. When me and Blaine made out, he was always so gentle. Or more like he treated me as a fragile doll.}

{_And you wanted a sex riot._}

{Sometimes...yeah, I wanted him to be like gone crazy about me. Like he was desperate to get close to me. Like the desire was so strong he couldn't help himself.}

{_I'm sure the desire was that strong last night then_.}

{No, but that wasn't about me. He said he wanted me but I really don't think he wanted me. I think he just wanted someone, and I was there. He might have some drinking problem. The last time he was drunk, he made out with my best friend, a girl, and he told me he thought he might be bisexual.}

{_What the fuck?_}

{Like I said, he probably is just a horny drunk, so he wanted whatever was in front of him. Maybe he never wanted me in the first place. And maybe I didn't want him like I thought I would too.}

{_You're really calm now it's kinda scary._}

Kurt smiled again.

{It's funny I can talk to you about all this. I guess you've already seen the inner me, so there's nothing to hide.}

{_Your sassy sexy bitchy side? Yeah, will never forget that. It's very impressive._}

{If you think praising me will get you sex, you can save it.} Kurt sighed.

{_Hey, no. Do you think I just think about sex all the time?_}

Kurt rolled his eyes and didn't say anything.

{_Okay, fine, yea, I get what you mean. I can hear your eyes rolling._}

Sebastian smiled as well and he knew Kurt must've been smiling too.

{_But, can we be friends? As a fresh start?_}

Kurt heart beat a little faster at those words because Sebastian actually sounded sincere and Kurt thought maybe, just maybe it would be a great friendship and a new chapter to his life.

{O-okay. Yes. Let's do this.}

{_Great, friend, so if you need me to beat the shit out of Anderson, just text me alright?_}

{I'm not gonna let you do that. Beside, there's three men in line before you for that privilege.}

{_Aren't you popular?_}

Kurt actually laughed out loud at that

{It's my family you idiot!}

Sebastian laughed as well.

{_Alright, take care Kurt. Get some sleep okay? I'm gonna deal with my annoying brother right now._}

{Sebastian...thank you.}

{_Don't go sappy on me please_.} Sebastian teased

{Okay, talk to you later then.}

They hung up, and Kurt was amazed by how easy talking to Sebastian could be. It was so natural. How things change in such short time. He thought his nightmare returned to mess up his life when he saw Sebastian in Lima Bean hitting on his boyfriend, (well, possibly ex-boyfriend now), then Blaine turning out to be an even bigger nightmare and now, a newfound friendship between him and Sebastian.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I have a feeling some of you won't like what Kurt will do this chapter, but there's reason. It is part of development between Kurt and Sebastian. And Lucas will come back next chapter for those who likes him :D Thanks for all the review again!**

* * *

><p>Monday came way faster than Kurt expected. He waked down the hallway of McKinley with Finn and Sam on his sides. Kurt made them promise not to tell anyone what happened, under any circumstances. He knew that once Finn starts to talk, he would make a scene. The last thing Kurt wanted was to have the whole school know he almost got raped by his boyfriend.<p>

Blaine jogged to Kurt as soon as he saw them.

"Kurt!"

Finn and Sam stepped up to stand between them

"Blaine, stay away from Kurt."

"Finn, please let me talk to Kurt. Kurt!"

Kurt gathered what he needed for his first class, turned towards Blaine and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Finn, Sam, I got this. Just go to class."

Sam shook his head "No man, you're not leaving my sight today."

Kurt smiled a little. Sam was always very sweet and caring. He remembered he was the first one to defend him against Karofsky too.

"Sam, it's okay. I'll talk to Blaine. I promise he won't hurt me."

"But-" Sam and Finn tried to protest but Kurt gave them an 'I got this' look.

Finn patted Kurt's shoulder gently "Alright, I got your back little brother."

"I'm older."

"Whatever." Finn shot Blaine another look before walking away with Sam.

Blaine shifted from foot to foot. "Kurt, I'm so so so sorry-"

The curly hair boy was also cut off by Blaine. "I need to go to class now. We'll talk at lunch time okay?"

"But Kurt-"

"We either talk in lunch time or we just don't talk again." This came out harsher than Kurt planned but he really didn't want to have this conversation rushed.

"O-okay. I'll meet you in the choir room at lunch time then." Blaine showed a weak smile to Kurt then walked to his first class as well.

The whole morning was torture to Kurt. He somehow regretted he didn't have _the talk_ in the morning, and now he just can't concentrate at class at all. He had the whole speech rehearsed. He knows what he wants now, and why he and Blaine don't work. Ironically, seeing Sebastian again was like a switch to him. He reminded Kurt of his passion, the fire within him, his claws and how much he missed all those things.

* * *

><p>By the time Kurt walked into the choir room in lunch time, Blaine was already waiting for him. Kurt sat down next to Blaine.<p>

"Kurt, I'm so sorry. I promise I will never do that again. I'm so so so sorry."

"Blaine, listen to me."

Hazel eyes looked at Kurt filled with worry, and Kurt felt bad doing this but he knew he had to.

"Blaine, I'm...I'm breaking up with you."

"What? Is it because of what happened? I will change, I-I will stop drinking. Please don't break up with me. I love you."  
>Kurt blinked tears away. "Please, don't make this any harder, Blaine. I love you too, and I will always love you. But I'm not in love with you, not anymore."<p>

"What? How?"

"You made me realize it."

"I don't understand."

Kurt took a deep breath, "I thought what we were is what I wanted, but it's not all. I want more. Along the way, I'm losing myself. When I first transferred to Dalton, I tried to fit in, so I contained myself. Try to be part of the Warblers, part of Dalton."

"What do you mean?" Blaine was confused.

"I used to critique people's fashion sense, fight to shine. Being thrown into dumpsters didn't stop me from dressing up. I wanted to stand out. I want the world in my hand. And I wasn't any of those when I was in Dalton."

"What are you talking about? You gave your opinions the first day you joined Warblers!"

"But I got turned down and I didn't fight for it. The old me would have fought. I fight to get what I want. I was so vulnerable at the time, I didn't fight. And you were there to offer guidance and I felt safe. I had my moment of weakness and I let myself fall into this comfort of being protected. Then when we started dating, I kept it that way, because part of me worried that, maybe, if you saw the bitchy side of me, you wouldn't want me anymore and I was scared. So, I kept being the quiet, supporting role in this relationship."

"And you're saying you don't want that anymore?"

"I'm saying, I realised that we want different things."

"You're saying I can't give you what you want." Tears were running down Blaine's face but he seemed calm enough.

"Blaine..." Kurt cupped his face "I love you, I really do. You're my first love and you will always have a special place in my heart. I want you to have the best but I'm not the _best_ for _you_."

Blaine sighed sadly "I...if that's what you want, if that's what makes you happy."

Kurt didn't say anything but squeezed Blaine's hand a little, they understood each other. They would always love each other and support each other, as best friends.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Lucas is back this chapter :D Thank you for reviews and support.**

* * *

><p>Kurt sent a text to all the New Directions' members saying he was skipping the rest of the school day to meet some friends from Dalton for something important. He drove to Lima Bean for his daily caffeine, and sent off another text to Sebastian while waiting for his non-fat mocha.<p>

[_Is it okay for m__e to come __to__ Dalton right now? You guys still have Warblers practice right? - K_]

[Miss me already? -S]

[_In your dream__s__, I need to return the clothes you len__t__ me last time__ -K_.]

[Okay, come on over. -S]

Before Kurt could reply to that one, another text came through.

[Wait, don't you have school? -S]

[_What? Worr__ied__ abou__t my school work? I don't know M__eerkat know anything about academy.__ -K_]

[Whatever princess. -S]

Kurt smirked at the text.

[_I'll see you in a bit Timon. :P__ -K_]

On the way to Dalton, Kurt felt more relaxed the further away from Lima he drove. He was glad Blaine accepted the break up peacefully. Despite all things, he still cared about Blaine. After the conversation they had, Kurt thought of both Blaine and himself and realised they were more in love with the _idea_ of being in love instead of _actually_ being in love with each other. He knew Blaine loved him, and so did he. They would love each other as best friends instead. Kurt smiled, he thought this will lead them both to something better.

Kurt arrived at Dalton just about before the Warblers started flushing into the choir room. Jeff and Nick spotted Kurt right away "Kurtie!"

Jeff practically jumped across the room and gave Kurt a tackle hug "We miss you so much!"

"Let me breath." Kurt giggled.

"I knew I heard your girly voice, princess, didn't expect you to be here so soon. Eager to see me?" Sebastian walked through the door and smirked.

"Meerkat, don't flatter yourself. I just miss my boys, and I'm being a nice person with impeccable manners, returning your...stuff you lent me." Kurt placed a small paper bag on the leather sofa next to him.

Sebastian reached for the bag and look at it, he sniffed "Gross, do you have to spray your perfume over my stuff?"

"Excuse me, I washed and pressed it. And for the record, that's lavender fabric softener."

"I got to admit, I'm impressed you didn't sprinkle glitter on it."

"Guys, do you wanna explain what's going on?" Jeff, seriously confused, interrupted the two of them.

"I met Sebastian last week when he and Blaine were hanging out at the Lima Bean. Something happened later and he helped me."

Kurt managed to tell a true but veiled version of the events before Sebastian could even come up with an answer.

Jeff and Nick nodded. Nick wanted to say something but got interrupted by another voice.

"Kurt?" Lucas almost jogged to Kurt's side with a big smile on his face.

"Oh, hi. Lucas right?" Kurt gave him a polite smile and Lucas grinned from ear to ear.

Kurt was such a mess last time he saw Lucas, he only got to really look at him this time. He was the same height as Kurt, if not taller. Lucas also had bright green eyes like Sebastian's, but he was not as tan as Sebastian and skinnier. His smile seemed to light up the room and was very innocent, which was nothing like Sebastian's devious smile.

"I wanted to tell you last time but Seb kicked me out, I think you are the most beautiful boy I've ever seen." Lucas said in a sing song tone.

Sebastian rolled his eyes "Lou, stop embarrassing yourself! What's with you crushing on older boys?"

Jeff whispered in Kurt's ears "Lucas is a sophomore, and he had a crush on one of the seniors the first week of school."

Kurt only giggled at the information because he thought it was actually very endearing. (_God I sound like David._)

Lucas was looking at Kurt with hopeful eyes. "Are you coming to see us?"

Kurt was not sure the _us_ means the Smythes or the Warblers, but he nodded and Lucas jumped up and down a little.

Sebastian smacked the back of Lucas' head. "You dumbass, he came to see the Warblers, not you!"

"I am a Warbler!" Lucas protested and shoved Sebastian's shoulder.

"Don't worry about them, it happens All The Time." Nick said and guided Kurt to sit between Jeff and himself.

"Stay and watch us practice! And we can go grab coffee or something." Jeff suggested.

Kurt smiled. "Alright, in fact, I need to tell you guys something."

Nick and Jeff were curious, but everyone had arrived in the choir room already and they needed to start practice. After a quick introduction of Kurt to the new members of the Warblers, Kurt sat back and watched the boys practice.

Kurt watched the boys in amusement, and for some time later, he realised he spent most of the time watching the Smythes, or should he said, Sebastian. He looks so different from last year; or maybe he just really didn't get to know him well. Apart that he's really good at seducing guys. (_Bad thoughts Kurt! Stop_)

But now Kurt sees a whole new side of him, under the devious smile, and seemingly mean to Lucas, he cares about his younger brother. Sebastian checks on his brother, throwing insults to Lucas after patting his shoulder or ruffle his hair like a caring big brother. Kurt sees the small crack of the that spoiled rich kid playboy image, and he wanted to know more.

* * *

><p>After the Warbler practice, Kurt went to a small cafe off campus with Jeff, Nick and the Smythe brothers.<p>

"Kurtie, tell me all the things we missed!" Jeff asked once they'd settled down at their seats.

"Where's Blaine by the way? It's rare not to see you two attached to each other."

Kurt and Sebastian tensed at the same moment. Jeff and Nick didn't notice but Lucas didn't miss it.

"Actually..." Kurt started, but he found it difficult to say.

"Princess just get it out already." Sebastian said in annoyance.

"I...me and Blaine, we broke up."

"WHAT?" Jeff and Nick almost spilled their coffee.

"It was a mutual decision, please don't ask anymore. I want things remain peaceful and friendly between us." Kurt looked down at his hands.

"No fucking way, you seriously forgave him?" Sebastian asked slightly angry in disbelief.

"What am I suppose to do then, huh? Tell everyone?"

"Fuck yeah! He's a fucking douche bag." Sebastian said matter-of-factly.

"He was drunk."

"I don't do that when I'm drunk."

"Whoa wait, what happened? Seb I thought you were dying to meet Blaine. What did Blaine do to Kurt?" Jeff asked.

"He tried to rape him." Sebastian said before Kurt could stop him.

"Blaine what?" Nick was shocked and angry. "Kurtie is that true? I will kick his ass!"

Kurt's face was flushed with anger and embarrassment. "Can we drop this? We broke up. He apologised. I want to move on."

Kurt's voice was shaking by now. "Sorry I think I should go..."

Kurt got up from his seat and ran out of the cafe, Sebastian ran his hand through his hair in frustration then he rose from his seat and ran after Kurt.

"Kurt! Wait!" Sebastian's long legs gave him an advantage as he caught up with Kurt in no time.

He grabbed Kurt's arm to stop him. "Stop! Wait, I'm sorry! I shouldn't have told them before you agreed."

"You Think?" Kurt yelled at him.

Sebastian was stunned by the Kurt in front of him, tears rolled down his cheeks. So much sadness in those beautiful eyes, it made his heart ache.

"I'm sorry." Sebastian couldn't think of any words to say. He had always sucked at comforting people.

"Do you know how angry I was when I saw Blaine today? He said he was sorry and hoped everything would go back to normal. And the thing is, I want to be angry and yell at him but I can't bring myself to do it because I still really, really care about him. After all this shit, I still care about Blaine! And I'm angry because this whole relationship turned out to be a big fucking disappointment!"

Sebastian didn't say anything but pulled Kurt into his arms. "Let it out...yell at me or whatever. Just let it out."

"I'm angry at myself because I never realised what we loved was not each other, but the idea of love! We just happened to be there when we wanted someone. And then I let a moment of weakness lead to being Blaine's boyfriend. The worst part is, when I started to realize I wanted something Blaine couldn't give me, I got scared! I got scared that if I risked leaving Blaine to search for it, I might end up with nothing. Not even the small affection from Blaine. And the fear of being alone, the weakness, led to this! And then I hate myself for not telling Blaine sooner and I let both of us get caught up in this imagination of love, and this whole thing went down in fucking 5 minutes!"

Kurt cried and cried, he leaned into Sebastian's hug because he couldn't even stand properly with his body shaking so violently.

"You left him. You did the right thing. Don't blame it on yourself. Don't hate yourself. If you want things remain peaceful, it's fine. Don't blame the whole thing on yourself."

"I hate being weak...I hate it..."

"Don't do that to yourself." Sebastian's voice was full of sadness and it surprised Kurt.

"Don't t-tell anyone about this please."

"I won't."

"Thank you...sorry."

"Stop saying sorry. It's fine." Sebastian rubbed Kurt's shoulder gently.

"Please tell Jeff and Nick I'm sorry. And Lucas, he probably thinks I'm crazy now." Kurt said, after a few minutes, when he finally calmed down.

"Please, it's Lou. No one beats his craziness."

Kurt actually laughed. The Smythe brothers seemed to have the power to make him smile even in a terrible moment.

"Thanks."

"Oh god stop saying thanks and sorry. You're giving me headache." Sebastian teased Kurt with a playful tone.

"Fine."

Kurt finally moved out of Sebastian's arms. "I'm calm down now. I'm good. I'm gonna go home and sleep or whatever."

"Good, and stop blaming everything on yourself."

Kurt smiled weakly to him and walked toward his car.

"Hey Kurt!" Sebastian called after him.

Kurt turned and looked at him.

"You know, you can let yourself be weak once in a while, if you wanna talk..."

"I will."

Sebastian watched Kurt drive away and he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: First of all thank you so so much for reading and reviews!**

** .com is now tracking this story too yay! **  
><strong>also, I know many of you like Lucas (so do I!) And that boy is seriously growing on me. So I just wrote a threesome one shot the other when I can't sleep :0 so if any of you're interested...just think of this is Kurt's fantasy or something (I'm not sure this will really happen in the story, so this is like AU of an AU story. what?) <strong>

**( post/25175086954/we-broke-up-20-minutes-after-we-met-special-baby)**

* * *

><p>Sebastian told Nick and Jeff not to worry, to not tell anyone about what Blaine did. It was Kurt's right to decide how to deal with Blaine.<p>

After they all drove back to Dalton, Sebastian and Lucas went back to their room. Normally, sophomores and seniors don't room together at Dalton. However, seeing as they were brothers, and both years had odd numbers of boarders, the school just let them room together. The Smythes stay on campus on weekdays and go home on the weekends.

Lucas kicked off his shoes the moment they went back to their room and ran to his desk to grab his iPad.

"Seb, are you friend with Kurt on Facebook?"

"What? No..."

_**I just facebook stalk him**_, Sebastian thought to himself.

Lucas kept tapping on his iPad and then he let out a triumphant cry. "Aha! His Facebook profile isn't restricted!"

"OMG, he is in glee club at his school too! McKinley! We will compete at Regionals!"

"If they win Sectionals."

"They have Kurt! Of course they will!" Lucas looked at Sebastian like he was an idiot.

"You haven't even heard him sing." Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"Did you hear his voice? I'm sure it's so much better hearing him sing."

_**Actually I've heard him moan my name. T**__**hat surely beat**__**s**__** his singing, however good he is. **_Sebastian kept the thought to himself.

"I'm so adding him on Facebook now!"

"You're seriously crushing hard on Kurt, aren't you?"

"He's so beautiful, and his eyes, oh-my-god, his eyes just amazingly beautiful. Please don't tell me you didn't notice."

Of course Sebastian noticed. He noticed a year ago and the image was burnt into his head ever since, but he didn't say anything.

"Seb?"

"What?" Sebastian didn't even bother to look at Lucas, just started digging through his bag for his homework.

"Do you like Kurt?" Lucas sat up on bed and asked very seriously.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you want Kurt to be your boyfriend?"

"I don't do 'boyfriends'."

"But you treat Kurt so different from others."

Sebastian didn't want to tell Lucas about what happened last year and he was pretty sure Kurt didn't want anyone else to know about it either.

"He just seems to need help."

"Are you sure you don't have feelings for Kurt?"

_**Well I have, I think I have a lot of feelings but I don't know what they are.**_

"No. Why do you ask so much?"

"Because if you like Kurt, I will back off."

"What?"

"If you like Kurt, I will not fight with you over him."

"You're saying I can't win over whoever I want."

"We all know there's a hard case. You don't even have friends."

"I have friends!"

"You have people who tolerate you." Lucas teased with a smile.  
>"Whatever."<p>

"Oh god! It's 5 o'clock already!" Lucas suddenly noticed the time.

"What? Shit, turn on your webcam!" Sebastian stumbled onto Lucas' bed.

Lucas set the iPad on his desk and turned on the webcam and logged onto Skype. Within 5 seconds, there was an invitation from 'Princess S' and Lucas accepted it immediately.

A little screen popped up and there was a little girl sitting on the big couch at the Smythes' house with a young woman sitting next to her.

"Hi boys! Are you guys busy with schoolwork?"

"Hi Lola! Not really, we went out for coffee and we lost track of time a little." Lucas said.

"How's our little princess doing today?" Sebastian asked with a big smile.

"Sisi, look! Your brothers are in there." She pointed to the screen and the preschooler looked up with a bright smile.

"Lou-lou! Bas!" She clumsily touched the screen thinking she might have been able to touch the boys.

"Hey princess. Miss us?" Lucas grinned happily.

"Miss you!" Sisi giggled loudly.

Sebastian smiled fondly at the screen, his little sister was a big weakness of his. Sienna got the Smythe-signature bright green eyes but she got the curly brunette hair from their mother. She was also slightly taller than most of the kids her age, just like Sebastian and Lucas. She was very beautiful like their mother and Sebastian imagined boys would start following her around once she started kindergarten next year.

"How was school today?" Sebastian asked. Sienna was going to preschool, so he and Lucas Skyped with her every day after school before she took her nap.

"Mr S said I drew the most beautiful picture!" Sienna ran to pull a now wrinkled paper from her bag and held it in front of the laptop.

"This is me in the pink dress...this is Lou-lou, Bas, Momma. This is Papa, and this is Lola!"

Lola smiled and patted her hair gently "Oh honey you made me look so pretty!"

"Because Lola _is_ pretty. And Momma said I am pretty too."

"Of course you are princess." The Smythe boys said at the same time.

"And Tommy said I look pretty in this dress today! Do you like my dress?" Sienna twirled in front of the laptop showing off her little pink lace dress with a small pink bow around her waist.

Sebastian laughed "You look beautiful as always, my princess."

"Thank you!" Sienna giggled again.

They talked for another ten minutes but Sienna yawned.

Lola pulled Sienna onto her lap. "Boys, I guess she needs her nap now. See you tomorrow?"

"Sure, we'll be on time tomorrow! Sisi bye bye!" Lucas tapped the screen with his finger.

Sisi lazily blew the boys a kiss and mumbled "Bye bye" before she snuggled in Lola's arms.

"Lola thank you so much." Sebastian smiled.

"No problem, I adore her. She's lovely. See you boys tomorrow!" And they both logged off Skype.

"Look at our Princess, not even 4 years old and boys are all over her already." Sebastian smiled.

"She's 4 this weekend!"

"Like that's okay?"

"Right. OH! I know!"

"Know what?" Sebastian sometimes wondered where Lucas got all his energy, being so excited all the time.

"We should invite Kurt to Sisi's birthday party! I bet he likes kids!"

"I really don't know why you bother to invite the Warblers and Kurt. They don't know Sisi. It's her birthday, we're going to have a bunch of preschoolers running around the house, and you invited another bunch of big kids! I swear to god, Lucas, if anything gets damaged in my room, you are toast."

"I wanna show off my little sister. I bet the Warblers will all fall in love with her."

"I think we have enough boys chasing after her already. Don't encourage more people to spoil her."

"You're the one to talk. You bought the same dress in five different colours just because you worried Sisi might not like your gift. Just give it up already, I'm the best brother."

"If Sisi thinks you're better, it's because you have the intelligence of a four year old, like her friends. Give her two more years and she will know just how dumb you really are."

"Better than having a brother that fucks everything that moves."

"Your virgin-ass jealousy is showing. You're just jealous of my charming character."

"You're missing so much in your life. Love! Love is what important."

"Oh my god stop spreading your horrible romantic germs. You could be twins with Kurt! You two and your silly romantic disease!"

"You think Kurt likes romance? God he does? He's perfect!"

"Stop crushing on my friend. It's awkward."

"Are you sure it's not because you like Kurt?"

"I don't do relationships for gods sake!"

"Great! I'm going to ask him out. He's so beautiful and perfect I really want to get to know him."

"Whatever..." Sebastian said with his back facing Lucas, pretending to be busy flipping through his book. He tried to ignore the sudden sting in his heart. Sebastian Smythe didn't do relationships and feelings. He just fucked and left, charmed his way into everything. It was easier. Feelings and emotions were nasty.


	9. Chapter 9

Kurt skipped dinner that night, claiming he wasn't feeling very well and needed to get some rest. He went for shower to try to clear his mind. He was thinking about what he said to Sebastian, about how he missed his bitchiness and claws but he was also angry at himself because he was the one hiding them.

When his mom died, Kurt didn't eat for almost a week. He refused to go to school or talk to Burt, just hid himself inside of his mother's closet. Kurt would just sit in the tiny space of the closet, smelling his mother's scent, touching her favourite dress and practically crying days and nights. And Kurt would scream and fight if Burt tried to pull him out there. It was about the fourth day, when Burt broke down crying sitting in front of the closet "Kurt please come out, I can't lose you too. You are all I have now..." Kurt realised he wasn't the only devastated, heart-broken one over the sudden loss. He stumbled out of the closet and fell into Burt's arm crying "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I love you, Daddy..." for about ten minutes. Burt held him close, kissing the top of Kurt's head and comforting him. Kurt had never seen his dad so sad. And it hit him; he needed to be strong to protect his dad. He needed to take care of his dad, this family, like his mother used to do.

He remembered what his mother once told him,"Kurt, you are different from the others. You need to be strong. Being strong will earn you amazing things." Kurt thought that his mother knew he was gay way before _he_ knew he liked boys instead of girls.

So he stayed strong like his mother had told him. He was strong for his mother, his father, and himself; but it got harder every day. When people laughed at him, called him names and threw him into dumpsters; he held on to the words his mother told him. He felt he was going to break when Karofsky's bullying got worse. Then Blaine came into his life. Blaine was like the light in his darkest hour. So he held onto Blaine from the day he spied on Dalton. When Blaine confessed his feelings, he didn't think if that was really what he wanted or if Blaine really meant it; he jumped right into that relationship because he missed the feeling of being loved and cared for. He felt so tired of being the strong one, and that one moment of weakness got to him.

Though aside from what happened last week, Kurt was still grateful for the time being with Blaine. He thought that the relationship did make him better in a way. He learned what he wanted from a relationship. He wanted to do better now. Kurt thought that maybe next time, he would find his perfect other half.

By the middle of the week, Kurt was in fact too busy to have time to think about anything to do with relationships. Sue ran a stupid, horrible election campaign against his dad; and his own campaign for class president was… let's say it didn't seem to work at all. On the upside, he finally made up with Rachel. He really needed a friend right now when Mercedes pretty much cut him off, being in Troubletones.

Kurt and Blaine spent almost an hour explaining to the entire glee club (including The Troubletones) that their break up was a mutual agreement and forbade them to try to play matchmaker to get them back together whatsoever. (It required some serious death glares and threats. And a lot of comforting for Brittany: 'But I don't want to see my favourite dolphin being all alone...')

Thursday night, Kurt remembered he accepted Lucas and Sebastian's Facebook friend requests and the invitation to "Fabulous Little Princess Sisi's birthday party!"

Kurt sent a text to Sebastian.

[What's this birthday party about really? - K]

[_You mean you click__ed__ 'join' without knowing what it is?_ - S]

[No, Lucas sent me the invite; I think it's something to do with you both? - K]

[_Awwww, are you suggesting__ a__ threesome? ;D_ -S]

[Gross, I'm not in the mood for sex jokes. Just answer the damn question. - K]

Kurt got an incoming call instead of text.

{_What happened?_} Sebastian asked the second Kurt picked up the call.

{Well, hello to you too.}

{_It's my sister's birthday party_.}

{You have a sister?} Kurt tried to imagine what Sebastian's sister looked like.

{_She's only 3, well, 4 this weekend. Lucas has a feeling you like kid so he invited you and all the Warblers. Basically we like to show off our baby sister_.}

{You sound happy talking about her.}

{_Of course I am__,__ you idiot_.}

{Anyway, so there'll be a lot of kids in your house then?}

{_Yes. It's Sisi's birthday after all, there'll be loads of people_.}

{Okay...}

{_Are you__ planning__ an__ outfit right now?_}

{I have to look fabulous! And kids mean mess, I need to think about stain-proof clothes or something.}

Before Sebastian could say something: {Also! I need your help picking up birthday presents!}

{_You don't have to..._}

{Of course I have to! Do you have plans after school tomorrow?}

{_Normally I have lacrosse practice but it got cancelled so_-}

{Meet me at the mall in Lima, you're gonna help me pick out the present.}

{_Awwww, trying to impress my family?_}

{I impress people everywhere I go.}

Sebastian smiled and wanted to tell Kurt he was effortlessly fabulous in every way but he didn't say it.

{_Fine, I'll see you then._}

{Don't tell Lucas what we're buying. I have a feeling he will spoil the surprise.}

{_You're right._}

And they fell into silence, it wasn't exactly awkward, it was like an understanding between them that Sebastian was waiting for what Kurt needed to say.

{It's so hard...}Kurt said in a very sad tone.

Sebastian didn't say anything. He knew Kurt needed to let it out. So Kurt told him a simpler version of the gigantic drama that happened in just few days. {...and I still have one more day at school. God knows what can happen. And if I got suspended I can't go to sectionals, my hopes for NYADA are this thin already I might just start having other plans now.}

{_Are you just gonna apply NYADA?_}

{No of course not. I mean NYADA is my ultimate first choice, but I plan to apply for other school in New York as well. The focus point is . . .Lima.}

{_Got it._}

{What about you?}

{_NYU. I want to write_.}

The answer surprised Kurt but then he remembered all those books in Sebastian's room. {Right, you seemed to like reading a lot.}

{_Stalking me now aren't you?_} Sebastian chuckled a little and so did Kurt.

{I know you're gonna say I'm being sappy or something but I'm really happy we are friends now. I haven't talked to someone like this for a long time.' Cedes is still kinda ignoring me, Rachel and I just back on good terms, and most of the time her control issues scare me. I think some things are better hidden from her.}

Sebastian felt a warm fuzzy feeling around his stomach. It was weird. It seemed happen a lot whenever he was thinking about or talking to Kurt. It was also kind of scary to him. It was almost like having feelings for someone and he didn't know how to handle it. On top of that, he liked this feeling. He liked feeling warmth from Kurt's voice. It was somehow comforting.

{_I like what we are right now. I feel maybe I can tell you things_.}

{Maybe?}

{_Well, I'm sure you'd listen. I'm just not sure if I'm ready to talk about it._}

_{_When you told me it's okay to be weak sometime, you sounded so sad… is it something-}

{_Not now_.} It came out harsher than he thought and Sebastian mentally cursed himself.

{Sorry...}

{_No, it's okay, I just...not now, not yet. I will tell you someday I promise_.}

{Okay.}

Kurt couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. He told Sebastian so many things, he realised he must trust him. He wanted Sebastian to trust him too; but he didn't push it, because Sebastian promised. And Kurt learned to never rush things, so he would wait until Sebastian trusted him enough to tell what happened to him. Maybe it was the reason why he was such a jerk all the time, at least as his present himself. Kurt wanted to know what was behind that mask.

Friday afternoon, Sebastian was sitting in a coffee shop when Kurt arrived at the mall. Sebastian texted him about waiting him in the café, so Kurt went straight to the cafe and easily spotted Sebastian sitting like a freaking model with his sleeves rolled up to his elbow, tie loosened, hanging around the collar and that annoying CW hair.

"My dad won." Was the first thing Kurt said when he sat down across from Sebastian.

"I'm sorry?"

"My dad won the election." Kurt smiled happily, he was so proud of his dad.

"Congratulations."

"Thank you. I'm just really happy my dad made it. I had to share."

"It's cool." Sebastian smiled as well because Kurt just looked so happy.

"What are you drinking" Kurt looked at Sebastian's drink curiously. "You didn't ask for alcohol in there right?"

Sebastian placed his hand over his chest "How dare you think about me like that, Kurt. I'm a good student. I would never do such thing."

They both laughed and Kurt rolled his eyes at Sebastian.

"It's a triple shot latte. Here, try it." He pushed the cup towards Kurt.

Kurt wanted to say that he could go get his own coffee, but honestly, the coffee smelled so nice and he kinda felt too lazy to get up again after sitting on this comfortable sofa. So, he took the cup and sipped it gingerly because, despite Kurt loving coffee, he hadn't had anything more than a double shot.

"Oh my god this is sooooo good!" Sebastian chuckled at Kurt's reaction.

"What? It's good. I really needed good coffee after such a dramatic week"

"It's not just that. You just have...something" Sebastian reached over the table and swiped the little bit of foam from the latte from the corner of Kurt's mouth. Kurt tensed up a little in surprise and Sebastian also just realised this action made them too much like a couple, so he awkwardly pulled his hand away.

"Umm, shall we go...shopping then?" Kurt asked after a moment of awkward silence.

"Sure...let's go."

"What does she like?" Kurt asked when they both walked into a children's toys shop.

"Just the really girly stuff, Disney princesses, pink, bow, flower and lace..." Sebastian pulled out his phone and showed Kurt a picture of Sienna.

"Awww she's so cute! Look she has green eyes just like you and Lucas, and her hair is perfect, she's gonna be so pretty when she grows up."

"I hope she wouldn't still dress like a Barbie 'cause it's only cute when you're 5, not if you're 15."

Kurt laughs. "I can give her makeover"

"God no. Not you too! My mom is on a mission of weekly fashion shows for her already. She even brings Sisi to work sometimes so her whole team can play dress up with her." Sebastian made a horrified face.

"What does your mother do?"

"Fashion PR. Her head office is in LA but she is the CEO, so she can handle most of the paper work at home and only flies over there once a month. Sometimes she flies over to New York and Europe for fashion weeks as well..."

Sebastian paused because Kurt was looking at him with wide eyes in excitement. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Your mom works in fashion..."

"So...?"

"Sebastian Smythe, you don't get how fashion affects people's life."

"It's just clothes."

"It's just clothes?" Kurt let out a defected sigh, simply shook his head a little and mumbled 'hopeless' under his breath.

Sebastian smirked in amusement. He had a feeling tomorrow would be the funniest birthday party ever, or worst, he couldn't imagine what if his mom and Kurt start talking about 'fashion'.

In the end, Kurt chose a fluffy white cat stuffed toy with a lace pink ribbon and a silver bell around its neck. Kurt thought about buying her a little dress but Sebastian was strongly against the idea. (She really got enough dresses, me and Lou bought her so much already, and mum keeps bringing in designer childrens wear.) When Sebastian mentioned Sisi liked cats but their mother was allergic so they can't have one, Kurt just jumped on the idea of giving her a cat stuffed toy. All kids liked stuff toys anyway. It really couldn't go wrong.

Saturday afternoon, Kurt arrived at the Smythe mansion again. Kurt pressed the doorbell with a slightly shaky hand. He somehow felt nervous. Was it because he was going to meet Sebastian's parents and his precious sister? His thoughts were cut off by the front door swinging open.

"Hello." A young woman opened the door and smiled brightly.

"Hi, I'm Kurt-"

"Ah! You're the one Lucas won't shut up about! Come on it! I'm Charlotte by the way, but everyone call me Lola." Lola guided Kurt into the house "They are all in the living room right now. Edith is dying to see you!"

"Edith?"

"The mother of the Smythe monsters. Don't tell them I said that." Lola made a zipping motion across her lips.

"Your secret is safe with me." Kurt laughed. "Oh, presents, should I-"

"I will put it in the presents pile for you."

"Thank you."

They walked into the living room and found Jeff and Nick chasing some kids around the room, while Sebastian was sitting on the end of the sofa shaking his head in disapproval. Lucas was holding Sienna, who Kurt recognized from the photo Sebastian had shown him yesterday. A woman with brunette hair was sitting gracefully next to Sebastian, talking to him.

"Hey boys, Kurt's here! Lucas, I can see why you're so fond of him." Lola called out and then disappeared into the kitchen.

Lucas snapped his head up. "Kurt! Come over here!" He waved his hand in excitement.

"Sisi, this is Kurt. Kurt, this is Sisi"

"Hello and Happy Birthday! You look absolutely beautiful." Kurt gestured to the little tiara and the pink chiffon dress she was wearing. From the quality and look of the material, Kurt was sure that they were designer.

Sienna looked at Kurt in awe just like Lucas had when he met Kurt the first time "Are you an angel?"

Kurt laughed lightly. "No honey, I'm not."

"Then you must be a _prince. _Only _prince_ or angel is pretty like you" Sienna said 'prince' in French.

"Sorry, we were staying in France before so she speaks in French sometimes." The women with brunette hair said, now Kurt was sure that must be their mother, because Sisi looked just like her. She reached out to shake Kurt's hand. "I'm Edith, call me Edie."

"Nice to meet you, Edie, and it's okay because I understand French. Sienna is lovely." Kurt smiled.

Jeff and Nick sat down on the couch next to Kurt. "Kurtie you're here!"

"I see that you two are busy making new friends." Kurt's head pointed to the girls and boys running towards kitchen.

"I feel like I've just been to gym. This is insane." Jeff was breathing heavily.

"Boys are worse. I know 'cause I was my mom's nightmare." Nick laughed.

"You have no idea." Edie smiled and ruffled Lucas' hair "Right Lou?"

"Momma!" Lucas pouted "What about Seb? He must be worse than me!"

"Actually no, I'm the straight A student and school star for winning every game I've played in." Sebastian said proudly "I'm smart! Right, Sisi?"

Sienna giggled and held her thumbs up "Smart!"

Kurt lightly patted Sienna's hair "She's adorable."

Sienna jumped off Lucas's lap and climbed onto Kurt's lap "Will you be my _prince_?"

"Why do you think I'm your prince honey?" Kurt asked in soft voice.

"Lou-lou said a princess always marries a _prince_, and princesses and princes are the prettiest. You are the prettiest boy I've ever seen. You must be a _prince_."

Kurt giggled "Oh honey. Thank you but I don't think I'm your prince. You are still so young. Don't you want to find a prince your age?"

"But you are the prettiest. You can marry me when I'm older." Sienna snuggled into Kurt's arms.

"What's with you Smythe kids all crushing on our Kurtie?" Jeff raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Oh, all? Is that means you have a crush on Kurt as well, Bas?" Edie smirked.

"What? Why are you draging me into this?"

"Kurt is beautiful, and obviously has impeccable fashion sense! Look at his outfit!" Edie stated.

"Thank you Edie. It's hard to find people that understand fashion in Ohio."

"Oh god no. Don't start talking about clothes." Lucas and Sebastian whined at the same time and everyone laughed.

David, Trent and Thad just arrived at that exact moment.

"Hey boys." Sebastian gave them a causal wave.

"Hi! Hello Mrs Smythe."

"Call me Edie." Edie smiled and ushered them to take a seat "You boys have fun. I'll go check on the cake and stuff."

"Is that the little princess?" Trent asked looking at Sienna in Kurt's arms.

Sienna giggled and hugged Kurt's arm closer.

"Looks like your sister likes Kurt better." David teased the Smythe boys.

"I think everyone here likes Kurtie better" Jeff laughed.

"Because Kurt is so beautiful." Lucas said matter-of-factly.

Kurt blushed and hid his face in Sisi's hair.

"Kids are so forward nowadays, openly flirting with a senior. No wonder girls like Justin Bieber. We're like boring old men already" Jeff smirked.

Lucas only grinned even bigger at Kurt. Sebastian cleared his throat. "Sisi, do you wanna go check out your birthday cake?"

"Cake! Is it strawberry? Or Chocolate?" Sienna's eyes lit up.

"Why don't we go and ask Momma?"

"Kurtie, do you wanna go with us?" Sienna clutched at Kurt's arm.

"Of course honey, let's see the cake!" Kurt held her close in his arms.

The other boys followed them to the open kitchen area. The other kids were surrounding the big table already, having some snacks and juice. Apparently Lola was really good with kids.

When all the kids (include the Dalton big kids), settled down around the big table. Lola started bringing in all the food. Kurt tried to help but she refused and Sisi was asking for hugs from Kurt all the time so he gave up and just has fun with the toddler.

Sebastian and Lucas were sitting on either side of Kurt with Sisi bouncing happily about the cakes on Kurt's lap "Bas, I want strawberry cake!"

"Alright princess, but you have to blow your candles and make your wish first."

Sisi clapped her little hands "Cake cake!" But then she looked up around the room and asked "Lou-lou, where's Daddy?"

Kurt could sense Sebastian stiffen up suddenly next to him, even Lucas looked caught off guard. "Umm, I think he's just running late..."

Sisi pouted "But I want Daddy here."

As if on cue, Jonathan Smythe walked in with a small red bag in hand. "Where's my baby girl?"

"Daddy! Daddy! Here! I'm here!" Sisi excitedly reached for the man. She got off of Kurt's lap and ran to her father.

Jonathan held her up in his arms "Give daddy a kiss." Sisi giggled and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm going to make a wish. I don't want you to miss it!"

"Sorry sweetie I'm late because I was picking up your present!"

Edie gestured them towards the table "Let's not let everyone wait for the cake anymore; I'm sure Sisi wants have some too. Right my baby?"

"Yes! Cake! Make wish! Lou-lou light the candle!"

Lucas lit the candle. "Come on Sisi, make your wish!"

Jonathan helped Sisi stand on the seat. Sebastian pulled Kurt few steps away from them and ushered Kurt to stand behind him.

Kurt looked over Sebastian's shoulder, Sisi made her wish and blew out her candle. Everyone clapped happily and Lola started getting everyone a piece of cake. Everyone was smiling happily except Sebastian and Lucas.

Sebastian's hands were clenching into fists, his smile looked forced, and Kurt could feel that the air around the Smythe boys and the men was awkward. Lucas was better, but he was biting his bottom lips nervously as well. Edie watched them with worried, sad eyes but she tried to hide it the best she could.

Jonathan flashed the boys a weak smile with guilt in his eyes.

Sebastian mumbled 'I need air' before he walked out from the back door, to the garden. Kurt was worried and confused. What happened with their father to cause such a situation and this awkward atmosphere on this big day for their family?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay so this must be the longest I've written so far. yay.**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing, I think we're having Team Bas & Team Lucas right now.**

**follow my tumblr (kurtaveclarcenciel) and check out tag : fic 20 mins. i will answer questions and stuff about this fic :D**


	10. Chapter 10

Kurt wanted to go after Sebastian, to ask him what's wrong but Lucas stopped him by grabbing his wrist. He shook his head lightly "Let him be alone for a minute."

Kurt didn't argue with that, but he kept turning to the garden go see if Sebastian was still in sight.

The tall blonde was sitting on the bench in the garden, looking down on the ground. He looked up and caught Kurt checking on him. Sebastian quickly looked away.

"Lucas...are you sure he's okay?" Kurt asked quietly.

"Yes, he needs to have a moment." Lucas whispered back.

Kurt wanted to ask more but Sisi brought his attention back to the party "Presents!"

"Maybe I should go get Seb, Sisi would want him here." Kurt stopped Lucas before he could leave. "It's okay, I'll go."

"Hey..." Sebastian looked up at the sound and saw Kurt walking towards him. "Sisi is going to open her presents. Don't you want show her the present you got her?"

"O-okay" Sebastian got up from the bench and started walking back to the house.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Kurt asked while trying to keep up with Sebastian.

Sebastian turned suddenly and Kurt almost crashed on him, he looked up and found himself standing way too close to Sebastian.

The taller boy held Kurt's arms before Kurt could step back. "Can you stay a little longer after the party?"

"Umm, I mean yes I guess it's okay."

"I'll...I will tell you then." Before Kurt could say anything, Sebastian walked back into the house.

Sisi loved every one of her gifts, especially Kurt's. The kids went to play games with Lola and some of the Warblers, while Kurt stayed behind in the kitchen, trying to help clean up.

"Kurt, sweetie you really don't have to. You're a guest! Go join the boys." Edie stopped him and tried to push him away from the mess.

"But-"

"I insist." Edie gave him a one arm hug.

"Go find Sebastian and Lucas. I think they need you. Especially Bas." She whispered next to Kurt's ear.

Kurt didn't say anything but nodded and quietly moved to find the brothers.

Kurt checked out the living room but didn't find the boys so he gingerly went upstairs.

The door to Sebastian's room was not closed so Kurt saw them sitting side by side on the bed with backs facing the door. Kurt knocked the door and Lucas turned immediately "Kurt!"

"Hey...I was wondering where you guys were."

"Just...trying to avoid the kids for a while, one four year old is fine and Sisi is our princess, but ten pre-schoolers are horrifying!" Lucas faked a scared look.

Kurt smiled "I think they are having fun." His eyes fell onto Sebastian's back. The tall blonde didn't look at him or say a word since Kurt walked into the room.

"Alright, I should go check on Sisi." Lucas gave a little squeeze to Sebastian's shoulder, the older boy nodded and Lucas left the room.

"Umm, I'll just go help Luc-"

"Stay." Sebastian called.

Kurt didn't say anything but quietly walked toward the bed and sat on the other side of the bed with his back facing Sebastian's back, slightly brushing.

"Is what you're going to tell me what you said you're going to tell me?" Kurt asked softly.

"I suppose" Sebastian threw his head back so his head was resting on Kurt's shoulder; his body leaned on Kurt's back.

"If you don't want to, it's okay..."

"No...I think I need to say it. Need to tell someone who's not family..."

Kurt nodded and waited for Sebastian.

"My father hated me..."

"W-why?"

"Because I'm fucking gay. And apparently I am a bad influence too because Lou came out last year."

"It's not your fault." Kurt turned and tried to face Sebastian but the boy just slid off his shoulder and flopped down on the bed.

Sebastian's head was now resting next to Kurt's thigh, face looking up at him.

"I came out to my parents when I was about 15, and my granddad and my father said I was an embarrassment to the Smythe family. Mom had a huge fight with Dad because she was and I quote 'siding with me, encouraging the mistake'. I called my aunt in Paris and ran to the airport in the morning."

"You...just ran away?"

"Yeah, mom flew all the way over to try to bring me back but I just couldn't stand the look in my father's eyes."

"I'm sorry..."

"It's okay, we finally settled that I would study in Paris and come home on holidays. Mom was all over Dad about how he should accept me and stuff but Granddad is the ultimate homophobe, and he kept nagging my dad that accepting me is weak. I brought scandal and shame to the house."

Sebastian continued "Mom had gotten pregnant and they agreed they couldn't argue every fucking day and Mom wanted me to be at home; so I came back for another six months. After Mom gave birth to Sisi, I went away again, 'because it was just too much. The way my father looks at Sisi with so much love and caring but he looks at me like I'm disgusting shit..."

Kurt cupped Sebastian's face "Shhh...Don't think like that. Don't. It's his fault."

"I know but it still hurts. I thought family was supposed to love each other. I envy you Kurt. Your dad, running for congress, supporting gay rights. His speech is basically all about you, how much he loves you..."

"My dad is a big softie." Kurt smiled sweetly "I don't think that means your father doesn't love you, I think he doesn't understand how to..."

"I don't give a fuck about him anymore."

"What bought you back?"

"Lucas came out after granddad's funeral. He was dying last year, so I came back to see him to put on a fucking show for the press then I sneaked off to Scandals..."

_**Then we met.**_ They both thought the same thing but didn't say it.

"Anyway, I didn't stay long. Lucas came out like about a month after the funeral, and my dad just went mad, said he caught "the gay" from me. Said I put wrong ideas in his head. Mom finally snapped and that scared my dad. I think it was the first time in his life to hear my Mom curse. Lucas told me Mom was about to get a divorce. Mom took Sisi and Lou to Paris to stay with me."

"But..."

"But my dad wouldn't, because my dad really really really loves my mom. I'll give him credit for that. So he promised he would change. He would learn to accept it. After a chain of drama, again. We all came back to Ohio."

"Does he accept it now?"

Sebastian shrugged "I don't know and I don't really care. He tip toes around me and Lou right now. I'm not sure how Mom shoved it into him but at least he doesn't look at us with disgust anymore, and he doesn't freak out when he hears the word 'gay' or 'boyfriend'."

"Give him time..."

"I know but somehow I just feel like "what's the point?""

"Don't you want to see your dad fully accept you and love you and Lucas just the way you are?"

"You have a supportive father. Of course it's like no problem to you."

"I was freaking out about coming out to my dad. But you know what he said to me? He said it's a responsibility for a parent to love their children. I think your dad loves you too but he doesn't know how. If he grew up in a homophobic family, it could be hard for him. He had this concept drilled into his mind that it's not right, but if he really loves you: He will come around."

"You are too positive about this whole thing." Sebastian sighed

"Not really, it's more like understanding now. Finn, my step brother, used to bully me as well. He would even freak out if I touched him, like being gay is a disease. But he has really changed now. He's another big softie in my house."

"I just feel so tired of waiting to see if he will finally understand it. Sometimes I wonder if I make him really hate me, maybe he would disown me and I might feel some relief."

"Is that why you..."

"Fuck around? Yeah in the beginning I was just trying to get on his nerves, but the fucking is good so why not."

Kurt snorted "You're ridiculous."

"Ridiculously sexy I know." They both laughed lightly.

"I'm glad you're here..."

"Well, you Smythes are very attractive what can I say."

Sebastian whined a little "Lucas is crushing hard on you; I think he's going to ask you out."

"Oh..." Kurt blushed, and Sebastian had a little panic inside of him

"Do you l-like him?"

"Lucas is very sweet...but I'm not sure, I don't think I want relationship right now. Not right after Blaine." Kurt looked at his hands nervously

Sebastian sat up and slide across the bed sitting on Kurt's side "Well, if you do plan to date my brother...please let me know. I don't want to have heart attack seeing you two fuck in the house."

"Sebastian!" Kurt smacked Sebastian's arm really hard and his face turned almost tomato red

Sebastian laughed out loud, hoping it could cover the bitter tone in his joke.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you all again for the review and big big thanks to Emily for beta.**

**I hate to tell you this but my next chapter might not be update so soon, I'm working on it but something happen to the family so I might not have time to write much. I will write whenever I can cause I just need some distraction away from reality.**

**The one shot I mention last time is now posted up here and beta-ed. Feel free to check it out. :D**

**xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm back! Thanks for everyone who left kind message in the last chapter.**

* * *

><p>Kurt was busy filling out his NYADA application form. He let out another frustrated sigh.<p>

"What's wrong?" Blaine, who was sitting next to him, looked up at him.

"It looks empty. I feel like I have nothing to wow NYADA." Kurt almost wanted to cry.

"Hey, you're doing good. We still have sectionals this week and we're gonna win it." Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand lightly.

They looked at each other with widened eyes for a moment. This was too much like when they were dating. Blaine awkwardly withdrew his hand "I'm sorry..."

"It's…okay. We agreed to stay friends, friends...can do that."

"Right. I think the more we worry about it, the more awkward it is." Blaine nodded.

"Yes..."

"Don't worry about your NYADA application. You have more than enough time to prepare. Besides, you still have back up plans for New York right?"

"Yes, Parsons, Tisch, Columbia, FIT, even Cooper Union. I don't really think I stand a chance for that and they do fine art but they offer full scholarship... no harm trying."

"Kurt, those are amazing schools and you're amazing. You'll get it." Blaine gave him a supportive smile.

"I really hope so."

"I'm gonna go grab a refill. Do you want another coffee?" Blaine shook his empty paper cup.

"Oh yes, please, I really need some coffee."

Blaine smiled and walked away from the table.

"Hey there, Princess." A voice called above Kurt's head and he didn't even have to check to confirm whose voice it was.

"Hello Sebastian." Kurt put down his pen and looked up at the tall blonde.

Sebastian sat down in the seat next to Kurt, "What're you doing?"

"Filling in my application for NYADA."

"I can see that, I mean why are you sitting here all alone?"

"I'm-" Kurt tried to explain but Blaine was back already

"Hey Kurt I got your mocha." Blaine sat down and Sebastian looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"And what are you doing here...?" Sebastian asked.

"I'm here to h-help Kurt."

"So you two are back together?" It came out bitter and Sebastian hated it.

"We're friends. We wanted to peacefully move on. Drop it Bas." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Bas?" Blaine was confused.

"It's our thing. You wouldn't get it." Sebastian smirked.

After Sisi's birthday party, Kurt teased Sebastian over texts about how Sienna use nicknames for him and Lucas, and eventually Kurt start calling him Bas just like Sisi.

"You two already have a thing? Are you two-" Before Blaine could finish the question, they said at the same time: "No."

"Okay, just curious. That's all." Blaine gave them an awkward smile.

"Although, Princess here might date a Smythe fairly soon." Sebastian teased lightly.

"It's funny you call Sisi princess with so much love, you manage to say it to me as a cheap insult."

"Oh I can change that, what about ice queen or Casper?"

"I'm surprised a meerkat like you can come up with such difficult words." Kurt gave him a fake surprise look.

"I wonder if Lou is really gay if he has such a big crush on your lady face." Sebastian grinned deviously.

"He is not crushing on me." Kurt blushed with embarrassment.

Seeing Kurt blush just by mentioning his brother's name irritated Sebastian. He felt a stab of pain in his chest but he decided to tease Kurt more.

"You know, he won't shut up about you. It's driving me crazy. It's annoying and very disturbing. Maybe you should date him already so he can stop whining about missing you."

"I gave up, you're impossible. How come your siblings are so nice and cute and you're so annoying and rude?"

"It's my charm." Sebastian grinned.

"I'm glad you don't do relationships, because whoever falls for you must be miserable." Kurt teased.

Sebastian didn't say anything though. He looked at Kurt with a blank face, for a second Kurt thought he crossed a line.

"You're right. Only stupid people like you and Lou want relationships. I just need a good fuck." He winked at Kurt and the brunette let out an irritated sigh and shook his head.

"Well, I should get going then. You two go on with your awkward friendship reunion, and I'll see you at your sectionals. Nick said we're cheering for you two ex-Warblers." With that, Sebastian left the Lima Bean leaving Kurt and Blaine slightly confused and awkward about his comment on their friendship.

* * *

><p>Friday, found Sebastian and his brother sitting in the auditorium with the Warblers. Apparently very excited about seeing Kurt's performance and the worst part came about 15 minutes later when he saw Kurt swinging his ass in that nicely fitted white suit and flicking his tongue while singing the word 'Love'. Sebastian felt a major hard on down in his pants and got a bigger turn off when he saw Lucas practically licking his lips nervously and drooling over the sight of Kurt. And of course Lucas was the first one to stand up to cheer for the New Directions.<p>

_Oh god did he just groan just looking at Kurt?_

Sebastian bit his lips as he remembered what Lucas said the night before. _I'm gonna ask Kurt out.__ I can tell this is not like any__ other crush, Seb. I really just like seeing him smile. I wanna be the one __to __make him smile..._

Sebastian mentally slapped himself that Lucas, his 15 year old brother (well, soon to be 16), gave more thoughts about relationships than he does. Not that he ever did. He tried, but he just didn't understand. There was so much emotional stuff that scares him. And he really didn't think he could handle it. If Sebastian Smythe hated anything, it's confusion. He hated not being able to understand something. That's why he read so much. "Knowledge is power" was his motto. Being in a relationship was complicated, too many unknown possibilities and he hated it.

The New Directions won, the Warblers met the New Direction backstage. No one really cared about who could and couldn't get to the backstage area once the competition was over.

"Congrats guys! You were awesome!" Nick and Jeff hugged Kurt and Blaine.

After what they knew about the incident at Scandals, Jeff and Nick completely ignored Blaine for a while. Kurt eventually convinced them drop it like he did. They also agreed to keep the secret to the rest of the Warblers and restored the friendship after Blaine swore on his entire collection of bowties and Katy Perry and Pink CDs that he would never drink again until he's 18 and not drink without anyone supervising him until he could manage his drunken issues.

New Directions invited the Warblers to join their after party at Rachel's place. Kurt and Blaine shared an awkward laugh with each other, remembering their first fight as friends happened in that basement; and now they are going back there as friends again. Sebastian didn't understand the inside joke. He didn't like this feeling but he kept his mouth shut.

Sebastian and Lucas did a synchronised eye roll once they saw the giant portrait painting of one Rachel Berry. Seriously that girl had deep seated self-centred problems. Sebastian shot a 'what-the-hell-is-wrong-with-that-midget' look to Kurt, who silently giggled at the look and just slightly shook his head.

It took just about 5 minutes before the whole party started to go wild. New Directions got all the alcohol prepared so they didn't have to break into Mr Berrys' wine cupboard like last time. Of course, Puck was in charge of the alcohol, and when you put Puck and alcohol in one sentence: Shit's about to get real.

Not to Kurt's surprise, most of the straight Warblers were all over Brittany when she started drunk stripping. Santana was shooting death glares and yelling at some of them in Spanish about backing off. Along the way, Thad and Santana went from talking in Spanish to each other to challenging each other to a body-shot off. Nick and Jeff were inseparable, being all lovey dovey, cuddling in the corner. Wes and Rachel started arguing about which one of their choirs was better. (We're gonna kick your asses at Regionals!) Mike and Tina were just like last time, jumping up and down everywhere and kissing sweetly. Blaine was on the mini stage, singing his Katy Perry / Pink improvised mash up songs.

Kurt sighed a little. He is again, sitting here, not drinking. He was actually tempted because it was celebration after all; but he remembered the whole Bambi incident, and he didn't want to act like a fool in front of everyone.

Lucas sat down next to him "Hey, you're not joining the party?"

"Trust me, this is me joining. Far too joining already."

"Oh I sense interesting story behind it. What is it?"

"Well, let's just say I say stupid things while I'm drunk. And I don't like it." _**Also, I'd randomly make out with hot guy**__**s**__**, like your brother.**_

"It's not that bad, I get all needy when I'm drunk..." Lucas laughed.

"Wait, you drink?" Kurt instantly looked at the drink Lucas is holding.

"It's just orange juice I swear."

Kurt narrowed his eyes a little for a moment "Okay. But you really shouldn't drink. Examples here."

"Relax, mom! I'm not that young."

"You're 15-"

"16 next month."

"Oh December. Best month of the year."

"So I was told." Lucas grinned

"What date?"

"I'm the boxing day baby."

"That's great!"

"Well, Seb just gave me one present. He said it's a birthday and Christmas present, but I think he's just too lazy to pick up two for me." Lucas faked a sad pout

"Awww, I'll get you two presents for birthday and Christmas, okay?"

"Really? Oh you should come to our New Year's Eve party! Since my birthday is on Boxing Day, basically no one comes to my party because they'd be staying with the family and stuff, so I move my birthday party to New Year's Eve. Kill two birds with one stone."

"I'd love to, if that doesn't bother you all. I miss Sisi already."

"Of course you're welcome." Lucas smiled brightly.

Kurt's original plan was staying with his family for Christmas and Blaine's for New Year's Eve, since the second plan was totally ruined right now, he'd love some distraction, and he really did miss Sisi.

Lucas noticed Kurt's empty cup "Do you want a refill? I'm getting some coke."

"Oh, that'd be great, just the soda is fine. Don't spike it."

"Relax..." Lucas laughed and then left.

"Well I see you're getting along with my brother very well." Sebastian's voice came behind Kurt and it almost made him jump.

"Christ, you scared me." Kurt shoved the tall boy's shoulder a little when he sat down next to Kurt.

"What were you talking about?"

"Why? Are you jealous?" Kurt joked lightly.

Sebastian exaggeratedly rolled his eyes "Yeah right I'm so jealous my little brother will get into your pants."

"Not everything about sex."

"Sex is easy."

"Being in a relationship is more than that." Kurt sighed.

"Yeah sure, like troubles, taking care of the other's emotions. Relationships are nasty okay. And people always end up getting hurt so why bother to put in so much."

Kurt looked at him, there's some sort of disappointment, anger burning through him. What an idiot he was, just because Sebastian saved him and they started to form a casual friendship didn't mean he had changed. He was indeed, still the same cocky slut that slept around. And Kurt felt a jealous rage towards him. He didn't understand if he was jealous of the boys who had been fucked by Sebastian nor was he jealous about how little Sebastian cared about relationships so he would never get hurt like he did.

"I hope one day you fall in love, so you'd know what it is feeling hurt." Kurt said coldly.

"Hey! What are you two talking about? Kurt, your soda. Sorry it took me a while. I didn't know where your friend put her drinks." Lucas sat down on Kurt's other side.

Kurt took the drink from Lucas and smiled "Thanks. We were just talking about how your brother might never fall in love. Apparently straight A students can't handle this complicated topic."

Lucas looked at the silent argument exchange between Kurt and Sebastian, and he sat a little closer to Kurt. "Actually, I wanna ask you something."

"Yes?" Kurt arched an eyebrow with curiosity.

"I wonder if you wanna go out with me, maybe on Sunday?"

"Me...?"

"Yea, I mean, it doesn't have to be a date. We can just hang out...I, I really like you Kurt."

Just when Kurt was about to turn down the offer, because he did feel a little awkward with this situation, he felt Sebastian laughing through his nose. Kurt knew what he was about to do was childish but he was pissed at this point so he didn't care. "Sure Lucas, I'll go out with you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Let me know what do you think of this chapter. What do you think Sebastian should / would do?**

**Also, I bet you guys already order or might get The Land of Stories already. I wish you happy reading. Such a great book omg I'm gonna re-read it over and over again until I get my audio CD! **


	12. Chapter 12

Okay, Kurt was a little regretful that he said yes to Lucas, as he was nervously sitting on a bench in the mall, waiting for him. Yes he thought Lucas was cute and sweet; but no, he didn't like Lucas that way. Kurt wondered why he was so pissed about Sebastian laughing at his idea of a relationship. He was also kind of pissed about why Sebastian thought he couldn't handle a relationship. Kurt thought Sebastian was completely capable of caring about others, he obviously cared about Sisi and Lucas, and he seemed nice around the Warblers. Was it because of his father? Kurt could imagine that love was a hurtful subject for Sebastian since his father rejected him. Kurt couldn't imagine what he would do if Burt rejected him when he came out to him. He probably would have...

Kurt's thought was interrupted "Hummel?"

Kurt looked up and found David Karofsky standing in front of him. "K-Karofsky..."

Kurt almost stood up immediately and wanted to run.

"Wait! Can we talk?"

He looked sincere so Kurt finally gave in "Okay."

Karofsky sat down next to Kurt and took a deep breath "First of all...I'm sorry."

Kurt looked at him in surprise.

"For leaving you there at prom… and for everything else."

"...Thank you."

"Why?"

"For saying that. Can I ask…does that mean you've accepted yourself?"

"I...still haven't come out. I wanted to go through this year peacefully to be honest. But I went to a gay bar a few times. People there accept me...I'm still trying to figure this out."

Kurt smiled "It's okay. I believe everyone should figure this thing at their own pace, as long as you're comfortable with it. I hope you do well with everything."

Karofsky's eyes were getting teary. "How...how can you still be nice to me after all the shit I put you through?"

"It's in the past...I understand your struggles. And I'm glad you apologized. That means a lot to me. It's also nice that you're starting to accept who you are."

"Kurt...I, thank you. Thank you."

"Talk to me if you need help, I will help with whatever I can."

Karofsky smiled and nodded.

Lucas finally came. "Kurt!"

"Lucas."

"Sorry I'm late, who's this..."

"I'm just leaving." David rose from the bench and got ready to leave.

"David!" Kurt called out, stopping the boy.

"Give me your phone." Karofsky handed him his phone.

Kurt typed in his number "Call me if you need help or just...to talk, you know."

"Thank you, I really appreciate it."

* * *

><p>After Karofsky left, Lucas suggested they check out the record store. The two spent a long time in there. Kurt found out the Smythe boys have nice taste in music; and Kurt was surprises to find out that Sebastian played guitar and Lucas played keyboard. The boys both liked rock music, but Sebastian preferred the classics; The Beatles, David Bowie, Queen, Guns &amp; Roses, Coldplay etc., One Night Only was the newest band to make it to his playlist. Lucas on the other hand, he liked a lot of post-rock music and some of the electronic, experimental rock.<p>

"I like post-rock, they put a lot of new material in it. It's fun. I like Mogwai, 65daysofsonic, oh and The Chemical Brothers! I watched that movie Hanna just because they did the soundtrack. I have to say that movie was awful. All I can remember was the soundtrack."

Kurt giggled a little "I watched it too, and all I can remember is the Prada Cate Blanchett was wearing"

"Maybe we can go watch a movie sometime?" Lucas looked at Kurt with hope in his eyes.

_**Oh**_, Kurt just remembered this is just a friendly get-together to him, but a possible date to Lucas.

Kurt was a gay teenager in Ohio. There wasn't many day he would come across another openly proud gay kid that liked him enough to ask him out, so he was pretty flattered.

As flattered as he was, however, he didn't like Lucas in that way. To be honest, Lucas was pretty much Kurt's type. Tall and lean (yes, he actually liked guys who are taller than him. Height was the one flaw he found in Blaine that he would never admit to anyone) who could play music and sing. And Lucas was definitely good looking also very sweet.

But there was something missing. Something Kurt came to realise he wanted lately. Besides romance and caring, he also wanted fireworks and passion, to be desired and needed.

"Kurt?" Lucas waved his hand in front of Kurt's face trying to bring him back to reality

"Oh, sorry...I mean, a movie is good, maybe we should get the other boys too and do Warblers movie night." Kurt really hoped Lucas would get what he really meant was that he didn't feel up to a Lucas and Kurt movie date.

If Lucas understood what he mean he didn't say anything but gave Kurt a smile and nodded.

Lucas and Kurt were now sitting at the little cafe in the mall. They decided to have a late lunch.

"Who was that you were talking to when I arrived?" Lucas asked suddenly.

"He used to go to my school, we ran into each other while I was waiting."

"I'm so so so sorry again for being late. Sisi heard that I was coming to see you and she wanted to come. It took me a while to convince her to stay home."

"It's okay. Or you could have brought her, I really wouldn't have minded."

"I was hoping I could have you to myself, at least for a while."

"Lucas...I-" Kurt frowned minutely. He hated himself for doing this to Lucas. Kurt felt like he was using Lucas in a way, but he wanted a friend and Lucas is a great person.

"I know you don't like me like that. I just-Kurt, you're really special. It doesn't take months or years to know that. You're nicest and sweetest person I've ever known, and I like how you smile. It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I just, I don't know, I wanna make you smile more."

Kurt looked at Lucas. He reminded Kurt of his sophomore year, when he was still oh so optimistic about relationships and romance and love. Not that he wasn't anymore. (Well, not that much like he used to) But hearing what Lucas said brought back memories.

Kurt put his hand on Lucas' shoulder "Lucas, I'm sorry if I lead you on or anything, I just...you're really sweet. I would have jumped into dating you a year ago, maybe time changed me...I feel I want something else now. I don't know...I don't think us will work-"

"You like someone else...it's Seb isn't it? You like Seb."

"What? Your brother doesn't even do relationships, and I want relationship. There's no way it's gonna happen." Kurt gave him an awkward laugh

"You didn't answer my question, do you like Seb?"

Kurt mentally whined a little, these Smythe boys were difficult. They were just not going to let him get away with avoiding these questions.

"I-"

"Hey little brother." Speak of the devil, Sebastian Smythe just showed up with Sisi in his arms.

"Kurtie!" Sisi called out and reached toward Kurt.

"Bas! Sisi honey, hi." Kurt smiled happily and reached to pull Sisi onto his lap.

Sisi instantly wrapped her little arms around Kurt's neck "I missed you Kurtie. Did you miss me?"

"Of course honey. I was just telling Lucas I missed you."

"Kurtie, can I have ice-cream. I want ice-cream but Bas said no."

"You had one this morning already, and it's winter, you're going to get cold." Sebastian stated.

Sisi pouted with big glassy green eyes at Kurt.

Kurt smirked. God this girl got the Smythe scheming genes for sure with such skills for getting what she wanted.

"Maybe we should go get hot chocolate instead?" Kurt said lightly brushing her hair

Sienna's eyes lit up immediately "With lots and lots of marshmallows?"

Kurt giggled "Yes my dear, as many marshmallows as you want."

"Yay, Kurtie is the best. Bas is bad! I'm telling momma" Sisi stuck her tongue out at Sebastian

The Smythe boys laughed out loud "A 'Lady' doesn't do that sweetie."

Sisi bit her bottom lip a little "Okay."

Kurt secretly was in awe at the whole scene, these siblings were just freaking unreal and adorable.

"Okay princess, let get your hot chocolate." With that, Kurt lifted Sienna in his arms and walked towards the counter to order the drink.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Lucas narrowed his eyes at Sebastian as soon as Kurt was out earshot.

"Sisi wanted to see our little Kurtie so I brought her here."

"That's a lame excuse Seb. You're here to sabotage my date."

"Pfft…date. Really, that's what you call this? It looks like Kurt is dying to get away from you."

Lucas was pissed, seriously. He had been dealing with Sebastian being a jerk his whole life. He should be numb already. But he was pissed.

Deep down he knew Kurt didn't like him that way. Come on, that was pretty obvious. But he was glad Kurt didn't treat him like a little kid. He was actually honest about what he felt and didn't brush it off like 'oh you're still young, it's just a crush'

That was why he was pissed. Lucas thought Kurt liked Sebastian with the way Kurt just acted so natural around Sebastian and vice versa, and how Kurt always came to Sebastian when he needed support. He was also pretty sure Sebastian liked Kurt. Because never in his life had he seen someone like Kurt who could banter with Sebastian like that and Sebastian not even get offended in the slightest. Lucas could see that Sebastian had the amusing, subtle smile when he was around Kurt. Lucas never had seen Sebastian like this and he knew there had to be something between those two.

"For god's sake Seb, just man up and admit you fucking love Kurt. I don't wanna get into whatever stupid games you're planning to play."

"Whoa, who says I like Kurt? Maybe I'm just purely enjoying pissing you off." Sebastian smirked

"Or maybe you're jealous."

"Bullshit. You think I have to be jealous of you little brother? If I wanted Kurt, I could have his ass faster than you could say his name."

Truth to be told, Sebastian didn't dare to think about Lucas pointing out he's jealous. He knew he felt fire burning through him this morning when Lucas was happily skipping out of the house saying he was meeting up with Kurt. He told himself it was because it was really awkward that Kurt might become his brother's boyfriend when they had gotten off together in a dirty bathroom a year ago.

About an hour after Lucas went out, Sebastian thought he would explode with his complicated emotions. So he told Sisi they were going to find her Prince Kurtie and Mission "Cockblock Brother's Potential First Date" was on.

"Cut the crap, I've known you my whole life Seb. You're my brother. You act all weird and caring around Kurt."

"I do n-"

"And I don't care if it's because you don't understand your feelings or if you're playing games. Kurt deserves more that this…whatever you're doing."

"So you think you're better?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow

"If I'm not already better, I'll be better. Relationships need to be earned and effort needs to be put in. People don't just fall in love by you saying you want them."

"I don't want a relationship. How many times have I told you!" Sebastian was getting frustrated.

Why the fuck was his brother pushing him into the one topic he didn't want to think about.

"So if you want hook up, stay away from Kurt. If you truly like Kurt, I would fight you fair and square. Because Kurt is special and he's worth it. Even if he likes you but you can't man up and earn it. I will still fight for him. I hate to see you shutting love away. Think about it, brother."

Sebastian sat there, completely stunned by his brother's speech.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you so much again for the reviews. It really help me brain storm the development so keep them coming *wink***

**If any of you have read my other story "Sealed With A Kiss", just to let you know I did not abandon that story just that I rather focus one at a time.**

**Thank you for reading and supporting. :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: So sorry for this super delay of update. And thank you again for following. :D**

* * *

><p>Sebastian was confused, shocked and frustrated for almost a week now since Lucas had declared his oh so romantic speech about fighting for Kurt. This passing week was complete torture to him. Lucas was either texting or talking to Kurt on the phone most nights. Sebastian started to avoid being in same room with Lucas. He would spend an extra hour or two at the gym (Yes, Dalton had a gym.) after extended Warbler meeting or lacrosse practices. Lucas noticed it but didn't say anything. The rest of the Warblers and the lacrosse team, however, were completely terrified. If anyone had heard about Sue Sylvester's extreme method, they surely hadn't seen Sebastian Smythe in workaholic mode yet.<p>

Being the captain of both teams, he started arranging extra weekend practices for the lacrosse team and extra hours of Warbler practice throughout the week. The boys first wanted to protest but the aura around Sebastian screamed hellfire so no one dared to speak a word. They all secretly thought that going against Sebastian's ideas would make life 10 times worse than what they were experiencing.

Kurt did send Sebastian some texts during the week, just asking him about school and stuff. His latest text mentioned Lucas' birthday and asked about meeting him for Christmas shopping.

Sebastian looked at the text, first confused, _**seriously, shopping? Do I Look Like I Give A Fuck about Christmas Shopping?**_ Then angry, because Kurt made a big deal about getting Lucas the right birthday and Christmas presents. He groaned in frustration and buried his face into his pillow.

'What's wrong with you?' Came Lucas' voice, which was not helping at all.

_**YOU & KURT **__**are**__** wrong**__** with me **_was all Sebastian thought "Fuck off, none of your business."

Lucas sighed and sat up on the bed. "Alright, cut the crap Seb. You've been acting like a freaking nutcase all week! What is your problem?!"

Sebastian just shot him a look

"Is it about Kurt?"

"No."

"You're lying."

"Think whatever you want, I don't give a shit."

"Obviously you're bothered because of what I said about Kurt, which is fine. I don't get why admitting you care about him is such a difficult task for you! You're jealous Seb!"

"I'm Not."

"YOU ARE"

"AM NOT"

They were practically yelling at each other right now and there was a knock on the door.

"FUCK OFF!" Sebastian shouted at the door

Instead of backing off, the person knocking just opened the door "Lucky it's me not the house staff."

"Jeff, get the fuck out of my room." Sebastian rolled his eyes

"No, you Smythes are yelling and I was making out with my boyfriend. That's very disturbing."

"TMI, _You_ are disturbing." Sebastian flopped back onto his bed

"Seriously, what the hell is wrong with you all week? It's like you try to busy yourself so you don't have to think about what's been bothering you." Jeff sat down on Sebastian's bed.

Sebastian sometimes thought Jeff's enthusiastic character was annoying though he understood that it was because he cared about his friends.

Nick followed Jeff into the room just then, still straightening his clothes from their make-out session.

_**Jesus fuck, these lovebirds are really disturbing.**_ Sebastian whimpered.

Lucas laughed lightly "Sebastian is love sick"

"What?!" Nick and Jeff asked at the same time as Sebastian denied "Am Not."

"Who?" Jeff asked in excitement

"Kurt." Lucas pouted a little

"So it's true! You Smythe kids love our Kurtie!" Nick clapped a little

"I seriously can't wait for the show down." Jeff smirked looking between Sebastian and Lucas

"I don't like Hummel. I do fucking, not loving."

"Please Sebastian, everyone with eyes can tell you look happier around Kurt" Nick put on a matching smirk with Jeff

"I do not..." Sebastian kept saying that to this point he even doubted himself.

"Yes you do" Nick and Jeff said at the same time

"At first I thought it was because of what happened between Kurt and Blaine...thinking maybe even you would have feel bad being mean to Kurt at such time. But what Lucas said actually explains everything."

Sebastian got up suddenly "I'm hitting the gym." He grabbed his gym bag and headed out of the room.

Nick turned to Lucas "What's his problem?"

"I think he likes Kurt but he doesn't know how to like him. Seb...when he came out to our parents, dad rejected him, send him away and stuff. Since then Seb been fooling around and putting up these walls around him. I think realising he had feeling for Kurt scared him in a way."

"Damn he really likes Kurt then."

"He is, but I'm not backing off just because of that. I like Kurt too, I also care about Seb. I think it's good he finally start caring people other the family. And I think he need to get over his stupid mind and tell Kurt how he feels. "

"So you two are really going to fight over Kurt?" Jeff was quite surprised about how mature Lucas was thinking and handling the whole thing.

"I guess...I know Kurt doesn't like me that way but I don't wanna give up yet. I think I'll just see how things go..."

"Our Kurtie has as admirer army. I'm proud!" Nick smiled

* * *

><p>Despite the fact Sebastian didn't really like that Kurt was thinking about Lucas' birthday presents. (God damn it, I sound like 3 years old!) He eventually replied to Kurt he would go to Christmas shopping with him. And Burt decided it was time to do the mileage maintenance on Kurt's car. This was why Sebastian was now driving nervously towards Lima.<p>

Kurt changed at least five times this morning. Thinking maybe Sebastian would tease him about his style, seriously the boy didn't have the right; he wore popped collars for god's sake but Kurt was somehow nervous. Kurt Hummel never lacked confidence in the way he dressed until now. _**This is crazy, why am I even nervous, it's not like we're on a date!**_ Kurt cursed mentally as he thought of the word 'date'. He finally settled with a pair of skin tight electric blue colour jeans matched with a slim cut black long sleeved dress shirt with his Burberry black pea coat and his favourite knee length Doc Marten boots.

About 15 minutes before the time Sebastian was supposed to pick up Kurt, he finally walked downstairs from his room.

"Hey kid, going out?" Burt looked up, sitting in front of the TV, catching the rerun of some of the football match.

"Yes, I'm meeting Sebastian for some Christmas shopping for the Warblers." Kurt smiled

"Seems like you're spending a lot of time with the Warblers lately."

"Yea, they are fun to be around." Kurt sensed something behind Burt's words

"What about that Sebastian kid?"

"What about him?" Kurt put on the innocence smile and asked

"I don't think I've heard about him before. Are you..."

"No." Before Burt could finish the question, Kurt denied it.

"Kurt, I'm not judging you. You're obviously nervous about going out with this kid."

"I'm-" Burt held up a hand to stop Kurt

"You're my son, I know you. I could hear you almost turn your room upside down just to find an outfit. And you never do that, not even when you were dating..." Burt hesitated

"Dad, you can talk about Blaine, we are good now. We're trying to make peace."

"Do you really want to?"

"Yes. Despite what happened, I still wanna be friend with Blaine."

Burt nodded slowly "Alright, you're practically an adult now, I trust you."

"Thanks dad."

"So what about this guy you're seeing?"

"I'm _not_ seeing Sebastian, dad."

"But you like him." It's not a question, Burt Hummel knows his son well

"I..." Defeated sigh, it's no point of lying to his dad. "I guess...it's easy being around him, and he does come into my mind a lot of the time. Ironically, he's not the knight in shining armour type but I feel safe with him. I feel like I'm more _me_. But I don't really want to just jump into another relationship after Blaine. And I am not sure he feels the same way about me..."

"Alright, just...if you wanna talk about anything. You know."

"Okay, thanks dad."

Just in time to save Kurt from more awkward conversation, Sebastian pulled up into the drive way of the Hummel-Hudson house. Kurt practically ran out of the house. "Got to go now, see you later dad!"

Sebastian gave Kurt a curious look "Do you want to explain why you just jumped into my car like you're running away from hell?"

"Awkward conversation with dad, don't ask. Just...drive."

"If I didn't know better, princess, I'd say you're desperate to see me." Sebastian smirked as he drove off

Kurt didn't say anything; in fact, he felt even more awkward. During the week, Kurt called and texted Sebastian a few times and the only time he replied was the text about getting Lucas birthday present. He asked Lucas about Sebastian and all he said was Sebastian was tied up with extra practice for both Warblers and lacrosse team. And Kurt didn't know what to say right now.

"Hmm, so...do you wanna have lunch first before we go get the presents?" Sebastian was the one broke the silence

"Oh, yes. That will be great."

Sebastian turned on his sound system so there was music to fill the air.

It was an acoustic, with soft piano and light guitar, and the atmosphere in the car quickly calmed down to a comfortable and easy silence.

_Maybe it's the chemistry_

_The sparks that fly from you to me_

_I touch your skin, I feel alive_

_Been searching for you every night_

_Where am I supposed to go?_

_I'm hoping that you won't say no_

_We've got all the time in the world_

Kurt listened to the lyrics, suddenly memories from the year before flushed into his mind. And he realised it really was Sebastian. The sparks, the chemistry he had been craving.

_It must be the chemistry, tonight_

_I hope you that know_

_I won't let you go this time_

_It must be the chemistry, between you and I_

_I hope that you know_

_I won't let you go this time_

Sebastian was his perfect fit. It was just so natural. Kurt didn't even need to think about impressing him. They both liked their mutual sharp tongues and the witty banter. The way Sebastian kissed him, held him between his arms just drew Kurt in and he felt comfort and _right_. Maybe he wasn't so drunk after all as he started to remember all those passionate moments from a year ago.

_Underneath the starry sky_

_You can bring me back to life_

_I touch your skin, I feel alive_

_Been searching for you every night_

_Take me somewhere I don't know_

_Watch all the people down below_

_We're got all the time in the world_

Sebastian was internally getting nervous, but he tried not to show it. Kurt didn't say anything if he had noticed.

He just realised it was the perfect song to describe how he feels about Kurt. Never in his life, could he have imagined someone that shook his world like this. People thought Sebastian was the one saving Kurt from Blaine, but no one knew that Kurt was the one who saved Sebastian from his own hell.

_It must be the chemistry, tonight_

_I hope you that know_

_I won't let you go this time_

_It must be the chemistry, between you and I_

_I hope that you know_

_I won't let you go this time_

Sebastian felt his heart ache the night he saved Kurt in Scandals. He didn't know he could feel that again. After what his dad did to him. Sebastian gave up on caring and being cared for. But no, Kurt Hummel gave him a freaking emotion bomb right in the face. Kurt never failed to surprise him. He may look weak to people with his skinny frame and fair skin like a Disney princess, but Sebastian swore he had never seen someone as strong as Kurt. Behind those beautiful mystery colour eyes, Sebastian saw fire there, desire and ambition. Despite his sharp tongue, Sebastian also saw the kindest heart. Kurt saw the best in people. After what Blaine did, Kurt could have pressed charges or something. Instead, he chose to make peace and still be friends with Blaine. If that situation had happened to Sebastian, he would have make Anderson's life a living hell. Sebastian had discovered a lot of things about Kurt since they had met again in the Lima Bean. He saw the strong side of Kurt and the weak. Sebastian could tell those layers of clothes were like armour for Kurt to put on the fierce bitch I'm-Better-Than-All-Of-You look that covered his loneliness. Sebastian knew it because he saw himself in Kurt, but a better version, of course.

The more Sebastian knew about Kurt, the more he wanted to know; and it was overwhelming for him. It was exciting and scary at the same time. Because for the first time in Sebastian's life, he wasn't sure if he could have what he wanted.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The song in this chapter is acoustic version of 'Chemisty' by One Night Only. **

**We are finally finally going to see some development between the two. Well, at least mentally they started to admit the feelings.**

**Let me know in review or my tumblr ask if you guys are interested of me posting the list of song I'd use in this fic on tumlr. (I'll try to work on downloading links for you too.) It should go with the tag of 'fic 20 mins ref'**

**Once again, big big thanks for everyone read it and following it. You guys are awesome.**


	14. Chapter 14

It was two nights before New Year's Eve, and the day of Lucas' big annual party (according to the boy himself.) Kurt was staying at Rachel's house for another 'all girl plus Kurt' sleepover. This was the first sleepover since the Troubletones had rejoined New Direction. The girls and Kurt missed it, so they decided to have a heart to heart night and talk about their New Year's resolutions.

They set up in the basement of the Berrys' house since they had a big number of people. Kurt was sitting between Tina and Mercedes on the big couch, Brittany and Santana were cuddling on the love seat next to them while Rachel was setting up the projector of her little home cinema.

"Why are we watching Eclipse _again_?"

"For Taylor's abs, duh" Kurt rolled his eyes at her while he took a slice of pizza

Mercedes chuckled "Come on Rachel, we can watch Mamma Mia after this."

"Fine. But we're watching the sing-along version."

"No...we're on holiday. Can't we just take a break from singing our hearts out?" Tina dropped her head on Kurt's shoulder

Kurt patted her head gently in sympathy

"Can we watch Step Up?" Brittany asked

"Of course you can Brit." Santana smiled at her and shot a glare at Rachel

"We'll figure it out after this." Rachel mumbled before she put on the movie.

Half way through the movie, the group started to argue about Team Edward or Team Jacob like always. Mostly it went down between Kurt and Rachel.

"Obviously it's Jacob! Come on Rachel are you blind?!" Kurt exclaimed in disbelief

"But Edward is so sweet to her!"

"They lack of passion." Kurt stated

"How?"

"It feels more like a crush than love."

"What about Jacob then, huh?"

"They are just connected, look at them. It's right. It's natural between them!"

"Is it because Blainey is not Jacob so you broke up with him?" Brittany asked suddenly

The whole room fell into dead silence. Everyone didn't know what to say.

Surprisingly, Kurt smiled "Yes Brit, that's why I broke up with Blaine."

"Boo..." Mercedes hugged Kurt tightly between her arms

"It's okay. I know what I really want now." Kurt gave the girls a reassuring smile

"So you found what you want?" Tina asked

Kurt hesitated a moment "I think I did."

"Is it the guy you went to the mall with last week?" Tina looked at Kurt with excited eyes

"Wait, you're seeing someone already?" Santana arched one of her eyebrows

"Kurt, you're seeing someone and you didn't tell _me_?!" Rachel look offended

"I'm not seeing someone. We're not...how did you know?" Kurt turned to Tina

"Me and Mike went to Christmas shopping last week, and we saw you with this guy having lunch in the little French deli."

"Kurtie, are you getting a new dolphin?" Brittany asked in confusion

"I'm not sure the dolphin likes me as much as I like him Brit." Kurt answered with a weak smile

"How do you know this guy?" Rachel asked

"He's the one that saved me that night...he's in the Warblers-"

"What? Kurt you can't date another Warbler! They are the enemies!" Rachel insisted

Kurt sighed "Rachel, calm down, I don't think we're going to happen, Sebastian doesn't do relationships. I think we're just gonna be friends."

Mercedes grinned "I think you should go get him Kurt."

"What?" Kurt was surprised

"You're Kurt Hummel. You get what you want. I miss the fierce Kurt. And I think this boy must be the one who brought him back." Mercedes smiled warmly at her best gay.

"He is..." A hint of pink forming on Kurt's cheeks

"You should tell him. I don't see who can possibly not like you." Tina supported

"Yeah Hummel get some ass." Santana smirked

"Dolphin Love!" Brittany cheered

"Girls...I, I don't know." Kurt's face was scarlet red

Rachel cleared her throat as to remind the others she still haven't voiced her opinion

"Kurt, I think you should take your own time to figure this out. Not only because he's our enemy, if you be with him just for rebound or make Blaine jealous, I know cause I did that with Puck to-"

"Rachel, first, you did it with Puck because you wanna make Finn jealous so you can get back with him. I don't want to get back with Blaine, we can go back as friends. That's the best we can be. And Sebastian wouldn't be a rebound because I feel right with hi-"

Mercedes and Tina grinned while Santana mumbled 'get some' at Kurt. Then he realised he had just confessed his wants towards Sebastian.

"I'm sure you're gonna figure out what to do, boo. Either way I'm with you." Mercedes winked

Kurt nodded and thought it was right that he didn't tell the girls what happened the other day.

* * *

><p>Turns out, the big annual party at the Smythes <em>was<em> quite big, and far away. Lucas had texted Kurt about the event. The party was being held at the Smythe town house in Columbus. Lucas asked everyone to stay overnight, because it wasn't worth driving all those hours back and forth. Kurt was intrigued by the idea and called Sebastian for more details. Sebastian told Kurt that because the Smythes had a small family dinner on boxing day with Lucas, their parents were just gonna stay home with Sisi. And there would be booze. (Shit loads of booze, worried you can't handle it princess?) The boys were just gonna order catering from hotel, great sound system setting. Basically a super upgraded version of house party.

Like a present dropped from sky, Burt and Carole needed to go to a New Year's Eve party in DC themselves and Finn was planning to spend night with the Berrys; so Kurt didn't even need to worry about asking permission. Though he doubted Burt wouldn't let him go.

About two hours before the Smythe boys headed to Columbus, Sebastian was pacing around his room like a nervous wreck. Sebastian needed to pick up Kurt before he headed to the party, and Lucas would be there early to check and make sure everything was set up and ready.

* * *

><p>Sebastian kept thinking about the day he went shopping with Kurt; it was like heaven and hell to him. Whenever Kurt laughed at something he said, he felt this incredibly amazing, warm fuzzy feeling around his stomach. When he saw Kurt lick his lips while they were having lunch, he almost launched himself across the table just to grab Kurt's face and kiss him right there and then. And he had a horrible time the whole day reminding himself not to jump Kurt in the middle of the shopping mall because Kurt just had to sway his perfect ass in the tightest pair of jeans on earth. Sebastian realised he didn't just want Kurt for physical needs but he physically needed Kurt. His heart beat faster with excitement whenever Kurt was close to him but it also gave him comfort, and his heart ached with longing when Kurt moved away. Sebastian wanted to hug him close, so close that maybe their bodies would merge together then he would have Kurt forever.<p>

Sebastian's palms were sweating on the way back to Kurt's house. He thought he was going to pass out but Kurt didn't seem to notice. Kurt was talking to himself mostly, thinking about matching wrapping papers with the presents for the Warblers and Lucas (because they all decided they are going to make it like a belated Christmas / Lucas' birthday / New Year's Eve big party.) And Sebastian felt fire burning through his blood when Kurt mentioned Lucas. It was silly he knew but he just couldn't help it. There was a small panic running through Sebastian's body when he thought about what if Kurt really fell in love with Lucas?

Sebastian helped Kurt with the bags to the front doors. There weren't many bags really but he wanted an excuse to delay the departure.

"Umm, so you got everything yeah?" Sebastian tried to make conversation

"Yes I think so..."

"So..." They said in the same time "So..."

Sebastian rubbed the back of his neck a little nervously "I'll...pick you up around noon?"

"Yeah...that'll be great."

Kurt looked up at Sebastian and they locked eyes for a second or two before Kurt suddenly tiptoed and pressed his lips against Sebastian's. The taller boy hesitated a second before he kissed Kurt back with more desperation. Sebastian instantly wrapped his arms around Kurt's middle and pulled him closer like he had wanted to all day. Kurt let out a small squeak and Sebastian dove his tongue between those soft lips of Kurt's. They kissed with need and passion, Sebastian licked and sucked Kurt's lips, tasting his scents. They pulled away about a minute later, looking at each other with wide eyes.

"I-I should go."Kurt grabbed the bags and ran back to the house, slamming the front door with Sebastian completely frozen on the spot.

A knock on Sebastian's door broke his thoughts.

"Come in."

It was Edith coming in, to Sebastian's surprise "Momma"

"Are you ready? You need to pick Kurt up right?" Edith sat down on the bed and she didn't miss the way Sebastian stiffened with the mention of Kurt's name

"Y-yeah, I'm going in a minute."

"Bastian. Go get him." Edith squeezed Sebastian's hand as a comfort support

"Get what?"

"Kurt. You like him, I can tell, everyone can." Edith smiled softly at her son

"Momma!" Sebastian blushed but he took a deep breath "Lucas likes Kurt too, I think the whole universe knows by now."

"Yea I know. Lucas wouldn't shut up about it." Edith chuckled a little

"Then why do you tell me to...I can't just take Kurt from Lucas."

Edith rolled her eyes "You silly, Kurt is not someone's property. He's a person. And he likes _you_."

"He..does?" Sebastian actually knew the answer but it still sounded surreal coming from his mother.

"I think you know the answer, I just don't know why you don't do something."

"We...I, yes I think we have something." Sebastian thought about the kiss

"What are you waiting for then?" Edith smirked at her son, sometimes Sebastian thought he may have his father's looks, but he had his mother's smile

"I don't know if I can love someone. If I know how to love, I stop caring about people since..."

Edith was almost in tears as she hugged her son close "I'm so sorry Bastian. I should have never let your dad did what he did. I should have never left you alone in Paris for so long. I never wanted all of this to get to you. Of _course_ you can love someone. You're an amazing person, son. And I know you deserve Kurt. He wants you just as much as you want him. I can tell. The day he came for Sisi's birthday party. The way he looked at you when he thought no one was watching, but I noticed. You must mean something important to him."

"What if I screw up Momma? I can't imagine he would ever talk to me again. If I am just friends with him maybe..."

"Maybe he becomes Lucas' boyfriend and you still get to see him? Or maybe friendship last longer?"

"That's not exactly what I was thinking..."

"But something like that right? Bastian, my son is not a coward the last time I checked. I know falling in love is scary. Gosh I almost ran away when your dad proposed to me. But in order to get what you want, there's a moment you need to act on it. "

"I don't think I'm good enough for Kurt..."

"Let's leave that for him to decide, okay?" Edith sighed. "Bastian. I don't want you to regret it. Please just promise me you will try to love again. I don't want you to just close off to everyone."

Before Sebastian could say anything "Or do you think Kurt's not worth you trying?"

"No! I-I want him..."

"Good! Well, off you go, you're late!"

"Shit!" Sebastian shot up from his bed and quickly kissed Edith on the cheek "Goodbye momma and Happy New Year."

"Happy New Year, son. And good luck." Edith smiled happily at Sebastian

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes the boys finally going to confess their feeling! I hope to write some fluff in next chapter because I think you all have suffer enough sexual frustration between these two. :D**

**I just start working on the next chapter. Reviews are inspiration! LOL**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Update yay! And this chapter its over 4000 words. I think I'm allowed to be little proud of myself? LOL.**  
><strong>My former beta, Emily's computer busted so she can't do beta for me in a while. I hope you get your new new one soon. But I'm lucky to find myself new betas. These girls are amazing and gave me suggestions about the story. Thanks girls you save the day! <strong>

**I hope you like this chapter. ;)**

* * *

><p>Sebastian was 30 minutes late, and Kurt was starting to freak out just staring through the window looking for any sight of a certain meerkat. The two of them hadn't contacted each other since the kiss and honestly, Kurt almost had a panic attack because he couldn't decide if falling for Sebastian, the king of fuck and dash, was a good thing. Kurt was also scared at the way Sebastian kissed him back. Was it just because Sebastian wanted sex, or at least some form of physical connection and Kurt was just there, throwing himself in.<p>

Kurt swore that his brain was about to explode when Sebastian pulled up the drive way. Kurt ran to open the door immediately and braced himself to face Sebastian for the first time since the kiss.

"Hi..."

"Hi."

Awkward Silence.

Eventually, Sebastian helped Kurt load his bags to the back seat of the Porsche. The pair didn't say anything to each other for the first thirty minutes of the drive. Kurt clenched his hands into fists on his thighs as inconspicuously as possible. He wasn't sure if he was nervous, scared, or all of the above. He was still thinking what he should say about the other day. He knew they had to talk about about it at some point but...

"Sebastian!" Kurt scream when Sebastian suddenly stopped the car.

Luckily there were only a few cars on the road so they didn't cause a scene. Well, up till when Sebastian got off the car and started pacing back and forth. Kurt watched him with worry and got off the car as well.

Kurt walked towards Sebastian "Sebast-"

The blue eyed boy was cut off when Sebastian suddenly turn and pressed him against the car "What are we?!"

"What?" Kurt asked with confusion, his face a mixture of lost, worried, and shocked; he was absolutely sure he'd be the first to break on this subject.

"What are we? What is_ this _between...us?!" Sebastian press both of his hands on the car trapping Kurt between him and the car.

"I-I...don't know."

"Kurt I-fuck, I don't...I don't do relationships."

Kurt looked down at the ground. "I know." The words came out just barely a whisper and he wondered for a moment if Sebastian heard him at all but was far too worried he'd mess up this already messy moment and kept his eyes glued to the road.

"But...it's you. You're driving me crazy." Kurt looked up at Sebastian immediately.

"Are you- What are you trying to say?" The question came out so weak, Kurt so scared he got it the wrong way.

"I want you Kurt, I want you in a way I've never thought I'm capable of wanting! I never thought I can feel heart ache anymore after what my father did to me. But then you just pop into my life, turn my world upside down, and now I can't think straight whenever I'm near you! It's confusing, and scary but in a good way I guess because, I always want more of these things I only feel around you. It's like I can never have enough of you! Do you get what I mean?!" Sebastian literally shouted the whole speech at Kurt's face in one go, like he was scared that Kurt might interrupt him and say no.

Kurt looked at the taller boy with wonder stricken eyes like he'd just seen the most curious thing in his life, words lost to him, only wanting to look and observe more of this fascinating side to Sebastian.

"Kurt, please fucking say something for god's sak-" Sebastian started, only to be cut off by Kurt grabbing his face and crushing their lips together.

Sebastian didn't hesitate this time, the response was immediate and there was only that heat between the two with the hard press of lips, teeth, and twining tongues. Kurt cupped Sebastian's face when they eventually broke off as air became a nagging need, each boy panting as they took dizzying breaths.

"I want you too." Kurt said with a shy smile. "I didn't know it before...but it was you I wanted all along. Your everything was already there and in my mind there was always something wrong about me and Blaine. It's because he's not what I want."

"Kurt-" Sebastian choked out, his voice slightly broken, because, wow he never thought Kurt would say that.

"It's you. I want you. Whatever this is, no matter what will happen. I wanna try it, with you. Is that-is that okay?" Kurt asked softly.

"Yes. Very okay. We'll figure this out." Sebastian broke out a smile when he planted another quick kiss on Kurt.

"Okay." Kurt nodded. "I think we should, um, maybe get back to the car." he suggested after another moment of loosing himself in Sebastian's (adoring?) stare.

Sebastian laughed "Yeah, let's go, we don't wanna be too late."

"I can't believe you confessed to me, on a sideway." Kurt stated with a disbelieving laugh after he finally calmed down from the event.

"Are you complaining?" Sebastian arched an eyebrow at him.

"Well...it is quite dusty and very not romantic."

"Wh-" Sebastian began, his eyes darting from the road to the brunette in his passenger seat.

"But I like it." Kurt offered with a fond smile to the taller boy.

Sebastian let go one of his hand from the wheel and reach to hold Kurt's. A smile spread across Kurt's face as he took Sebastian's hand. "Romantic enough for you?"

"Not even the slightest." Kurt teased and gave a small squeeze.

"Hey I'm trying, cut me some slack."

Kurt laughed as he leaned in and gave the boy a kiss on the cheek. "Your reward for trying okay?"

Sebastian nearly almost lost control of the car. "Shit, Kurt I'm driving!"

"Sorry! Sorry!"

"Well, you can make it up when we get there."

"About that..."

"Jesus, Kurt I'm not trying to jump you. Relax."

"I'm not saying that, well, I hope you don't do that too, but I'm hoping maybe we can not tell everyone yet."

"Why?"

"It's Lucas birthday party after all, I don't wanna steal the focus, I already know the boys are gonna ask a lot of thing once they find out. Also...I don't know how break the news to my friends in glee club."

Sebastian stopped the car suddenly, earning few horns from other drivers. "What? Kurt! I'm not good enough for you? Is that it? I finally pour my fucking heart out for you and you still don't wanna give us a chance?!" Sebastian's voice is filled with anger and hurt and it hits Kurt that Sebastian is regressing; feeling rejected by Kurt like he was rejected by his father.

He quickly reached to cup Sebastian's face. "No! It's not like that! It's because of Rachel. She used to date this boy Jesse who was from Vocal Adrenaline and it ended up that he was just using her to spy on us. Since then she puts up a whole drama whenever any of us mention anyone from other show choir. She even gave me _A_ _Talk_ when I started hanging out with Blaine just as a friend. I don't want her to put on any pressure on us now with her inevitable interrogation. And I know you said this is all new to you. This is going to be something serious for both of us and I don't wanna mess this up either. I don't want everyone to start questioning us or judging us when we've only started trying this thing between us because I want this. I want us to work. We can take it slow, or casual if this makes you feel better because I'm not gonna let go of this second chance with you. You're not the only one scared of being in a relationship. Now, I know I want different things, I'm learning this as well."

"Kurt I-fuck I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have..." Sebastian's voice cracked a little, he hated himself for scaring Kurt. Not putting enough faith in him because this boy in front of him could possibly be the best thing in his life, and he's not brave enough to trust him.

"Shhhh, it's okay. You're not the only scared here. I'm scared too. But I really really like you Bas. I don't wanna let you go. We don't have to label ourselves boyfriends or anything. Not yet anyways. Not until we figure out what we are."

"Okay." Sebastian said with a rigid nod and took a deep breath before he took hold of the wheel and started back on route.

"Okay." Kurt repeated and gave him an assuring smile and snatched Sebastian's right hand from the steering wheel and enjoyed the contact.

* * *

><p>The pair finally arrived at the town house, only about 30 minutes later than their plan no thanks to Sebastian's racer like driving skills. (Next time we go out, I'm driving!  Don't pretend you don't like the speed babe.)

"Do all of your families houses look this grand?" Kurt asked in slight awe as he took in the sight of the masterpiece of a building in front of them.

"Well, momma's grandfather was architect in France, so she inherited the high standards of properties and all things design as she grew up."

"I can tell, Edie's got great taste." Kurt smirked at Sebastian.

Sebastian didn't bother to fish his keys so he rang the doorbell "What's that look suppose to mean?"

"Well, first, you wore pop collar."

"That's-" Sebastian began to say only to be cut off by an excited Lucas opening the door to greet them. Well, more like shout at them.

"KURT!"

"Hi, Lucas, and a late happy birthday to you." He greeted as Lucas hugged Kurt tightly and the boy smiled a little too happy to Sebastian's liking.

_**Stupid brother.**_

Lucas ushered them into the house and put Sebastian's bag in his room and Kurt's in one of the guest room, where Kurt would be staying. A few of the Warblers were already there and in the middle of a heated battle of Mario Kart.

"Trent you suck ass." Jeff teased when he beat the boy, again.

"Ugh not fair!" Trent huffed out his frustration.

"Trent, honey, let me help you." Kurt walked over with his HBIC mode full on as Trent handed over the controller.

"Kurtie, you can't be serious. No one, I mean NO ONE has ever beaten Jeff in Mario Kart." Nick said with proud look to his boyfriend.

"Until today." Kurt said with a confident smirk. "I'll prove you wrong."

Even the other boys sat down on the couch behind them just to see the match but Sebastian arched an eyebrow at Kurt with doubt.

"Watch and learn boys." Kurt sat down on the carpet next to Trent "Don't worry honey, I will kick little Jeffrey's ass for you."

"Kurtie, I don't wanna see you cry." Jeff found Kurt's confidence very cute.

But then, after about 10 rounds of losing, Jeff finally gave in and handed Kurt the title of King of Mario Kart.

"God damn it Kurt! How did you do that?!" Nick pretty sure his boyfriend is this close to actually bow down to Kurt.

"Practices make perfect." Kurt smirked at the boys.

"I'm not sure any of us could have beat that record." Flint looked at Kurt with awe.

"Yeah keep trying, Finn and Puck have been trying to do that for a year already, and Sam made it like his mission of life since he moved it."

"Wait, who moved it?" Sebastian asked.

"Sam. He lives with us now. He had some problems at home, Finn and I offer him to live with us..." Kurt tailed off as he realised that Sebastian didn't look too happy and the boys were staring between them.

"Oh, I'm starving! Food!" Lucas broke the awkward silence.

As soon as the word _'food'_ came out, all the boys changed their focus and all the boys went to the kitchen / dining area where the food was all set up along with a very expensive collection of alcohol at the little bar table in the corner of the room. Sebastian went straight to the bar and opened a bottle of merlot and pour himself a rather big glass of it. Lucas gave him an odd look and the older boy just shrugged. The boys decided to move most, well all, the food to the living room while they set up the little home cinema and started giving each other presents.

Lucas got various very high tech gadgets and toys from the Warblers and Kurt gave him a special edition vinyl of Mogwai. "Kurt! This is awesome! Thank you!" Lucas exclaimed and hugged him a little longer than necessary.

"I'm glad you like it." Kurt smiled with a little awkwardness and something like guilt as his eyes flicked onto Sebastian for a spilt second while he pressed his lips to a thin line like he was trying to stop himself saying something _really_ rude.

Neither of the boys noticed that the other Warblers saw the whole eye contact exchange.

Sebastian ended up with the biggest gift. All the Warblers, Lucas and Kurt together gave him a Gibson 70th Anniversary John Lennon guitar. "Guys...wow, that's-thank you so so much." Sebastian smiled so big he thought his face was gonna split in half.

Kurt couldn't help but smile as well. Lucas talked to him about all the Warblers wanna get something big for Sebastian and asked if Kurt wanted to be part of it as well. Even Kurt didn't pay as much of a share as the others because really, how could he possibly pay that much, but he was so happy that Sebastian like the present.

And Kurt thought that he might actually be the star of the night, not Lucas, with all the Warblers absolutely spoiling him with so many designers accessories that he was pretty sure he would not be able to afford in at least 5 years time.

"Boys! That's too much...I can't" Kurt feel a little embarrassed with the amount of gifts because now that he think of it, his presents for the boys were really cheap.

"Stop it Kurtie, we like to spoil you." Jeff patted his shoulder and winked at him.

"Beside, you're a designer buff, don't even try to deny with the way your eyes lit up like the fucking sun when you saw the scarf." Nick smirked.

"Well, it's Hermès!" Kurt couldn't help running his hand on the silk scarf in that bright orange box.

"Also, the Alexander McQueen brooch looks great on you!" Trent grinned. Kurt lightly touched the feather brooch on his shirt, Trent insisted him to try it on once he opened the box.

Flint ruffled Kurt's hair playfully "Little Kurtie, I think you should put your presents back to the guest room before you get too exciting and break any of them."

Kurt instantly dropped the scarf back at the box and not dare to touch anything like everything around him is fragile glass.

David laughed out loud "God you are still so endearing."

"Yeah go ahead and laugh, I don't care, I'm gonna wrap myself in Hermès tomorrow." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Seb, what's your present?" Lucas asked suddenly, and the boys all just noticed Sebastian had yet to give Kurt a present.

Sebastian put a red leather box in front of Kurt, and not only Kurt, but everyone in the room recognised the gold border pattern that pressed along the edge. Kurt gasped at the look of the box, hands slightly shaking when he reached for the box. "For me?" He looked at Sebastian with surprised and slight disbelief.

"Well, that seems fitting for a princess like you." Sebastian teased Kurt with an arrogant smile but his voice is filled with happiness.

With one more look at Sebastian, Kurt opened the box and his jaw dropped.

"Holy shit, is that a vintage?" Jeff asked once he moved closer to look what's inside a box.

There, inside the luxury red leather box, sat a vintage Cartier watch. Gold rectangle frame with black leather band.

"I..thank you. It's really beautiful." Kurt's finger brushed along the gold frame gently.

"Fuck, Sebastian you might as well just give Kurt a ring." Nick gave the tall boy a knowing smile.

Kurt and Sebastian avoided eye contact for a moment. "I'll just go put them in the room first. Thanks again guys. These are gorgeous I can't thank you enough."

"Put your lovely new fashion collection away and quickly come back to join us for some drinks." David patted him on the shoulder.

* * *

><p>By the time Kurt came back to the living room, music was blasting through a grand set of hi-fi, and <em><strong>holy shit<strong>_...truth or dare.

"Kurtieeee, come here!"

Kurt walked over like he's going to his execution and gingerly sat down next to Sebastian. His (maybe) boyfriend gave him a comforting smile before he slightly shifted on the floor like he was getting into a comfortable position, and their thighs were touching. Kurt bit the inside of his cheek as he did his best to hold his smile back a few notches at the feeling of Sebastian trying to get closer to him.

After a few rounds of the game, Kurt found out Wes actually did make out with David during their junior year, he wasn't really surprise though. Flint called his girlfriend and asked for phone sex which led him to leave the game about 5 minutes ago. Thad was dared into having to run out the front door and shout 'I just had sex' so loud Kurt thought it was lucky that the people were either having a party themselves or they were out, or the boys might have gotten a warning from neighbours. However, the one dare Kurt enjoyed the most was when Jeff gave a rather hot lap dance to Nick, earning so many cat-calls and whistles Kurt wondered were they really drunk or was his gaydar defective in picking up on a few people.

"Kurtie, your turn! Truth or dare."

"Dare." Kurt replied instantly. He doesn't do truth all the time because he's scared of people asking something really private.

Jeff and Nicked exchange a look with each other before they said at the same time "We dare you to have seven minutes in heaven with Sebastian."

Kurt's face got paler, if that's even possible, as he looked at Sebastian with uncertainty.

"Go on boys, the big coat closet next to the stairs." David pointed to the direction and said it like an order.

"David, you're beginning to sound like Wes." Kurt sighed

"Don't try to change the subject Kurt. That's a dare!" Thad gave him a devious smile.

Kurt slowly got up and looked at Sebastian. "Well, that's just get this over and done with."

"Just be careful with your claws princess." Sebastian smirked.

"Oh yeah, like I would like to go near you meerkat."

The pair tried to put up the 'I-Hate-You' scene in front of everyone but a few of the boys behind them were covering their mouth with their hands trying not to laugh.

Kurt got pushed against the side of the closet once the door was closed behind them. Sebastian wasted no time to attack his neck with his mouth.

"Oh..." Kurt moaned, tilting his head back to give Sebastian more access.

"Shhh babe, we're not suppose to enjoy this _this_ much remember?" Sebastian whispered against his ear as hot hands roamed over his body.

Kurt bit down on his bottom lip as he tried to keep quiet, his arms draped around Sebastian's shoulders, fingers combing through his hair. Sebastian's hand kneaded Kurt's back and slowly ran down as he kissed Kurt, eagerly swallowing his groans when he squeezed Kurt's ass. Using his own legs to spread Kurt's apart, Sebastian settled between them and rocked his hips against Kurt's who was already half hard. "Umm,Bas..."

"Fuck Kurt, I should just take you right now, so hot."

Sebastian was licking Kurt's jawline, one hand cupping Kurt's ass and pulling him closer as the other started pulling the hem of Kurt's shirt up. Kurt gasped when Sebastian's hand worked its way under his shirt and met his skin, the boy took the opportunity to kiss him harder, nibbing and licking along his lips and oh that felt amazing. Sebastian was grinding his hardness against Kurt's thigh, making the boy go weak at the knees.

Suddenly, the mood was completely ruined when there's a knock on the door "Hey love birds, that's like 10 minutes already."

The boys freeze and slowly untangled themselves from each other and, after a quick tidy up of themselves, they walked out of the closet only to see the Warblers standing in front of them as a half circle, blocking their way out, smirking at them.

"Huh, so Kurtie, do you wanna explain that...?" Jeff pointed at Kurt's neck.

Sebastian looked down and chuckled "Oh, I left a mark there."

"What?!" Kurt covered his neck with his hand, he could tell his face must be tomato red.

"So, spill." Nick eyed the pair with a glare that said 'don't-even-think-about-getting-away-from-this'.

"We're not..." Kurt looked down suddenly found his pants very interesting.

"Kurtie, really? You're trying to deny it?"

"Do you honest think you two can hide this?"

"You were doing a lousy job trying to cover this to be honest."

"First, Sebastian couldn't even hide the way he practically undress you with his eyes..."

Kurt looked at Sebastian with a glare, and the boy shrugged.

"And Kurt, you basically blushed whenever you look at Sebastian. Really, don't even dare to deny it there's something going on between you two."

Sebastian cleared his throat "We're taking this slow."

A few of the boys looked at him with disbelief, because really, Sebastian Smythe who always wanted nothing more than a quick fuck whenever meeting a new gay, now wants to take things _slow_.

Kurt looked up as well, shifting a little closer to Sebastian "We, still have a lot of things to figure out, so we don't wanna label anything just yet..."

"And don't tell Anderson about it. We don't want New Direction to fuss over us." Sebastian said, and he felt Kurt's hand slip into his palm, holding him gently.

Jeff and Nick didn't miss the gesture and they smiled "Well, finally. The sexual frustration between you guys are unbearable since you walked into this house."

"Now that the cat's out of the bag, I can have so much fun seeing Sebastian got whipped." Flint laughed.

"I'm not-"

"Yes you are." Jeff, Nick and Lucas said at the same time and Kurt tried to hold back a laugh with hand over his mouth.

* * *

><p>Somehow, Lucas and Kurt end up in the kitchen alone. Kurt was trying find something non-alcoholic while Lucas looking for snacks when Kurt sighed and rolled his eyes.<p>

"Lucas, stop staring at my ass." Kurt said while he was digging through the fridge, didn't even bother to look at the boy.

"How would you know what I'm staring at?"

"I can feel it." Kurt shook his head slightly while pulling a box of orange juice.

"Well, I have eyes. It's hard not to look when you wear those pants." Lucas pouted and gave Kurt the cutest puppy eyes he ever seen.

Kurt put down the drink and reached to hold Lucas' hands "Lucas, listen I'm sorry..."

"What for?"

"Last time you asked me if I liked Sebastian, I didn't get to tell you-"

"But you did tell me you don't like me that way. I get it."

"It's just...I don't wanna cause any trouble between you and Bas, you're a great guy. Really."

"But you don't like me."

"Lucas..." Kurt frowned a little.

"Hey, it was a joke! Relax. I get it. " Kurt let out a relief sigh.

"Kurt, I know I just can't force someone to like me. And to be honest, you and Seb are really quite obvious. I knew I didn't have a chance, but I said I was going for you, I thought it might hit his nerve or something so he would man up. God knows it took him long enough."

"Really?"

"I actually wanna thank you."

"...why?"

"You brought him back. He acted all like he had fun sleeping around, but he was like a damn robot before. He feels now. He feels about you. You make him notice about what he's feeling again..."

"He brought me back too." Kurt smiled with so much affection when he thought about it.

"Thank you for making him happy again." Lucas hugged Kurt and Kurt returned the hug without awkward feeling because he knows Lucas is truly happy for both of them.

"What are you two doing?" A voice asked, interrupting the moment.

The boys broke off the hug and found Sebastian leaning against the doorframe looking at them with a 'Are you serious?' look, well, more like looking at Lucas.

Kurt patted Lucas shoulder gently and walk out of the kitchen, his whispered. "Talk to your brother." when he past Sebastian and gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

The Smythe boys sat at the bar corner, drinking silently.

"Do you still like Kurt?" Sebastian asked after a while.

"Does it matter? He likes you, not me."

"But you like Kurt too..."

"Are you saying you're going to give him to me if I said I want him?"

"No."

"There's your answer." Lucas smiled, taken another sip from his drink.

"That's it?!"

"I might like Kurt, but I love you more Seb. You're my brother and I'll always love you so, if Kurt is the one makes you happy, the one that make you brave enough to feel again, then I'm happy for you two."

"Jesus where did you learn to talk like that?!" Sebastian chuckled rather a embarrassedly. Lucas wasn't his little brother anymore, he's almost a grown man and Sebastian suddenly realised he missed an awful lot of time seeing his brother grown up.

"Well, things happened while you're away. Momma and dad, fighting..."

"I'm so sorry man. I should've been there with you."

"I'm good. Dad was awful...I'm glad you weren't there to hear those things."

"Well, at least he knows how to keep his mouth shut now."

Lucas clinked Sebastian's glass "Well, get your ass out there and spend time with Kurt."

"Speaking of ass, stop staring at Kurt's ass."

"Are you jealous brother? Well, I'm still friends with Kurt and I'm sure he doesn't mind a friendly hug from time to time." Lucas stuck his tongue out at Sebastian.

"Put that thing away before I tell you where my tongue's been on Ku-"

"Eww, jerk, get out!"

Sebastian threw his head back and laugh out loudly as he walked away

* * *

><p>"Bas...no. We can't...oh god-" Kurt was cut off when Sebastian pushed him down on the king sized bed in his room. Somehow the two escaped from the Warblers and their teasing questions about how far they've gone and now Kurt's shirt is unbuttoned, half hanging on his one side of his shoulder while Sebastian was removing his own shirt.<p>

"Bas...mmmph."

Sebastian smiled and rolled his eyes fondly as he threw kissed Kurt. "You talk," he began to say and stopped to press a kiss to Kurt's flushed cheek. "too," a lingering kiss on the lips. "much." he finished and landed a soft kiss on the boys neck.

Kurt gently pushed Sebastian away a little "Bas..."

Sebastian pouted "What...?"

"I thought were agreed to taking things slow. This is nowhere near slow. Don't you think?"

Sebastian sighed with a slight frustration and shuffled on bed next to Kurt, arm around his waist pulling the boy close to his chest. "You're right...sorry."

"Don't be. I just don't want us get carried away with the sex. We'll still have a lot to...deal with."

"Right." Sebastian nodded, and rested his chin on top of Kurt's head while he buried his face into his chest "Maybe we can start dealing with talking about the Sam guy."

"Sam?"

"He lives with you. Under the same roof, with you."

"Sebastian Smythe, are you jealous?"

"I neither confirm or deny." Sebastian mumbled, but he felt Kurt's smirk against his skin.

"Sam is a really nice guy, he's a little nerdy. He's the nicest straight guy to me, he's practically my brother now."

"Sounds like you like him a lot."

"I like you a lot more." Kurt assured and planted a gentle kiss on Sebastian's chest "Much much more."

Even though Kurt couldn't see his face but he knew Sebastian must be smiling.

"Are we seriously not getting New Year's fuck?"

Kurt laughed "No. What about New Year's kiss and cuddle?"

Kurt pulled back a little just give himself enough room to look up at Sebastian before the boy leaned in for a kiss and wound his arm tighter around Kurt's waist. Kurt felt warm and comfortable and also a little excited about the coming year.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: They are Together! FINALLY! **

**If any of you are interested about the gifts in this chapter, I'm gonna put on a photo ref post on my tumblr later tonight. Just check out the 'fic 20 mins' tag on my tumblr. :)**


	16. Chapter 16

It actually surprises the Warblers and whoever knows about their dating (Blaine, Mercedes and eventually Sam because it's hard to hide such thing from a person see you everyday, unless that one person is Finn, and Kurt made them swear on their bowtie, hair gel collection, tots and the Star Wars boxset not to tell everyone until they are ready), Sebastian and Kurt didn't argue, not even once since they start this (sort of) relationship. The teasing and banters are still going on, but everyone around them about 15 minutes can tell how much they are happy around each other.

And now Kurt found himself being pinned down, half naked on Sebastian's bed in the Smythe mansion on a nice sunny weekend morning. Sebastian refused to go out, claimed that weather in February is not suitable for going out for a walk. But Kurt knew it's just his excuse so they can make out for another hour or two. What really surprised Kurt is they can still stick with just hand jobs and blow jobs for a month after the New Year's day. Sebastian said because Kurt is too loud even just making out, he probably will wake the whole neighbourhood if they actually get on with it. And neither of them feel comfortable doing it in Sebastian's dorm room where he shares with a guy who used to crush on the guy he's seeing (they still haven't labelled anything yet); or at the house with a homophobic father living there. Until they found a way, they're just going to stick with (lots of) making out. Kurt secretly thinks it's a way of Sebastian telling Kurt that he won't push Kurt into things when they might not ready, and showing Kurt he's actually willing to work on them.

"Bas..." Kurt moaned when Sebastian's hand slipped into his underwear and squeezed his ass.

"Shhh. Babe, be quiet. Lucas is just across the corridor okay?" Sebastian whispered between light kisses on Kurt's neck.

"You said Lou is a heavy…sleepe-oh god...more" Kurt is panting, breathless beneath the boy.

Sebastian loves seeing Kurt turn into a puddle under his touch. The slender body, the long legs, the pink so kissable lips, the flawless soft skin and those beautiful dreamy eyes and that sing song like laughter, all his. And he feels completed when their bodies pressed together. They don't have to be about a heated make out, sometimes he feels safe and comfortable just holding Kurt. Hearing his breathing softly between his arms.

Sebastian found out that Kurt is a cuddle whore. At first he was, to be honest, quite jealous, especially after he found out Kurt did cuddle with Sam a lot. Not to mention that boy lives in Kurt's house now. That was one time they almost did get into a fight, but Sebastian is a sucker when it comes to Kurt's pleading eyes and soft kisses. So Sebastian finally let it go after a whole night of cuddling, he was trying to make up for those hours he lost to the other guy(s), though he would never admit that.

Sebastian's thoughts were cut off when Kurt wrapped his legs around his waist and pressed them closer to create more friction against both of their hardness. "Babe...fuck." Sebastian groaned.

Suddenly, a light knock on the door made the boys freeze. They looked at each other with a look of _**who is that?!**_

"Bas? Kurtie?" Sienna's small voice came from outside.

Instantly, Kurt pushed Sebastian off him and quickly pull on his clothes and fixing his hair "One second sweetie!"

Mood efficiently killed.

Sebastian mumbled "Little cockblock sis," earning a smack on the leg by Kurt and a hissed warning. "Language!"

Kurt threw Sebastian's clothes at him "Get dressed!"

The boy found Kurt's little panic amusing but he did what he was told.

Kurt opened the door as soon as Sebastian was decent and put on the brightest smile. "My darling Sisi!" He scooped the little girl into his arm, who is holding the little soft kitty toy Kurt gave her.

"Hello Kurtie. Mama is making me pancakes, do you want some?"

"Oh sweetie that'd be great. Actually, I think I'm going to help your mum."

"Yay...pancakes pancakes! Kurtie do you remember Milly?" Sienna held up the toy.

"Yes your brother told me you named her Milly, that's a cute name." Kurt walked down stairs holding Sienna close to him

"Kurt, honey you're up!" Edie gave Kurt a knowing smile once he walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning Edie." Kurt knew he must be blushing very badly .

"Kurtie you look pink." Sienna looked at him with bright smile. "I love pink." And she kissed him on the cheek.

Kurt chuckled a little and put Sienna on the chair. Once he made sure the girl is sitting tight and waiting for the breakfast, he moved to help Edie.

"No boy, you are a guest. You just sit here and wait."

"But I feel bad just sitting here, I'm good at cooking. Let me help."

"In this case, maybe you wanna help make the pancakes? Sisi loves the American fluffy one, but the boys like the galette, so I have to make both of them, and I never can manage to do the perfect fluffy texture."

"Of course. I'll get on it."

Kurt found himself so relaxed talking about cooking with Edie and Sienna in the kitchen. Edie is really nice to him, he often imagined if his mum was still alive, she'd probably act like Edie, always with a graceful and warming smile.

"Oh, you beat the egg white separately?" Edie peaked over Kurt's shoulder while she turned to grab some more eggs and ham.

"Yes, I use baking powder as well, but I beat the egg white separately and fold them with the batter. It gives extra fluffiness. I also put some cinnamon powder in there."

"Oh your mum is really good at this!."

"Yes, she taught me to do a lot of cooking, we always cooked for our Friday family dinner before she died..."

"Oh, I'm so sorry honey."

"It's okay, it was a very long time ago. She lives in my heart. Sometimes I do all this cooking she taught me and I feel she's still here with me in some way. I feel we're connected in some way."

"Of course honey, every parent loves their kid."

Kurt smiled and nodded, he turned to Sienna when he placed the pancakes on the little plate with small flower pattern, which is obviously belonged to the little princess of the house. "Darling, do you want honey or chocolate sauce with it?"

"Umm...chocolate!" Sienna frowned a little as she was thinking the hardest question ever before she looked up and shout out her answer.

Kurt just finished decorating the pancakes with flower pattern by chocolate sauces before a pair of arms around his waist and pulled him backward to press against a body.

Sebastian lick that long pale neck before planted a kiss on there. "You smell delicious...taste delicious too."

"Bastian..." Edie placed two plates of the galette for the boys and one in the oven to keep it warm for Lucas before she turned to Sebastian and the arched her perfect eyebrow at her son with a look saying _are you seriously gonna make out in front of your baby sister?_

Sebastian chuckled and moved to kiss Edie on the cheek. "Morning momma, and thank you for the breakfast." Edith rolled her eyes at her son and grabbed herself some salad from the fridge for breakfast.

Sitting down next to Sienna, he gave her a kiss on top of her head. "Morning little princess."

Sienna swallowed her mouthful of pancakes before saying "Morning" in a sing song voice.

The four ate the breakfast in comfortable silence for a while and then Sienna surprised everyone asking Sebastian. "Bas, why do you and Kurtie kiss a lot?"

Kurt blushed at the question but leaned in closer to Sebastian, who instantly wrapped his arm around his waist.

"Because I like Kurtie very much."

"But me and Lucas like Kurt very much too. Is that mean we can kiss Kurt like you do?" Kurt can't help but laugh because Sebastian is frowning with the thought about his brother kissing Kurt.

"Honey, it's a little different..." Kurt said a little awkwardly.

"What's the different?"

"Well, we are like..."

Sebastian brushed Sienna's soft hair as he said, "We're like prince and princess, like in the fairytales you read, but we're two princes."

"But is it different? Because you are two princes?"

"Does the love look different to you?" Sebastian asked.

"Umm, no. Because you look happy just like what they said. If you are happy, it must be good. Am I right mama?" Sienna asked with earnest eyes.

"Yes you're absolutely right honey. There's no different in love." Edith looked at her daughter proudly.

"So are you two going to live happily ever after?"

Before Kurt could say anything, Sebastian answer with a warm smile. "Yes dear, we will."

Sienna clapped a little and grabbed the hands of Milly and mimicked the clapping. "Yay!"

"Finish your breakfast honey and we can go to the park like you want." Edith urged the girl to finish to last bite of the pancake. Mostly because she wanted to give the boys some alone time.

* * *

><p>"So...happily ever after huh?" Kurt smirked at Sebastian once Edith brought Sienna upstairs to get ready for going to the park.<p>

"Shut up, you crave fairytale relationship don't even try to deny it." Sebastian tried to hide his embarrassed blushing by digging into the food in front of him.

"I don't think the things we've done were suitable with the word _fairytale_."

Sebastian almost choked on the piece of ham he was chewing. He took a big sip of coffee washing the food down. "Wow, I actually felt tiny bit guilty turning you into this." Sebastian said while running his hand on the other's thigh.

"No, you didn't turn me into this. You helped me discover this side of me."

"What do you say we do more discovery later today?"

"I'd love to, but dad is coming home this afternoon I should probably go soon."

Sebastian whimpered. "Why can't they just have all weekend meetings...cockblock parents."

"Actually. I was thinking...maybe you wanna come over for dinner next week?"

Sebastian look shocked. "Are you sure?" They both know that question is about what meeting the parents really mean.

"I...yes, I'm pretty sure. But if you're not ready..."

"I'm ready. Fuck I'm more than ready, you have no idea how much I wanna talk to Niff about you and I can use the word _boyfriend_."

"I know we've only tried this for a month, and we're probably still in this...honeymoon phase or whatever it called, but I feel dancing around the talk doesn't make it real...I wanna tell my dad about my boyfriend. I want him to know how happy you make me-mmmph!"

Kurt was cut off by Sebastian crushing their lips together. He melted into the kiss immediately, nipping the other's lips, it's rough, it's teeth and tongue but Kurt felt loved, felt needed.

Enter the ultimate cockblock in the house, the lovely brother. "Love is in the air~~"

Sebastian grumbled in frustration at his brother's singing voice when Kurt pulled away quickly with a scarlet face.

"Morning brother, morning Kurtie!" Lucas found a new habit of poking the couple's loving bubble.

"Lou, your food is in the oven, take it out and get back to your fucking room."

"Why? So you and Kurt can do it on the dining table?"

"Lucas!" Kurt never wanted to slam his head on the table so badly.

"I should have known, your birthday is turning you into this horrible school girl, giving Kurtie little heart eyes. Oh boy I've been waiting for this day soooo long. You're finally part of this love sick season! HA!" Lucas grinned deviously at Sebastian, who is glaring at him.

"Wait, I've been asking you about your birthday since New Year's eve and you wouldn't tell me it's this month?! And Lucas, you too!"

"I thought Seb would wanna tell you in person. Aren't you brother?"

"Babe, just drop it. I don't wanna celebrate anyway..."

"But it's your 18th birthday!" Kurt, the diva of party-throwing is not gonna let it go like that.

"Kurtie you seriously don't know?!" Lucas started laughing violently.

"What?! What's so funny? Which day is- wait,do you mean..." Kurt started to get the picture.

"Stay funny valentine, stay. Each day is Valentine's day~~" Lucas sang and confirmed Kurt's thought.

"The Valentine's Day?!" Now even Kurt can't stop laughing.

"Haha, very funny you two! Go on, laugh!" Sebastian groaned.

So the cat's out of the bag, Sebastian the ex-King of Fuck and Dash was born on the ultimate romantic day of the year. Life could not be more ironic really.

"Oh honey that's so cute!" Kurt kissed Sebastian on the cheek trying to calm his frustration.

"Don't even tell anyone Kurt Hummel. I'm serious."

"But, you don't want to celebrate your birthday with friends?"

"It's just a date. Besides, I have you now right?"

"Ew, I feel sick at your attempt of being romantic. I'll leave you lovebirds. Just don't fuck on the dinner table. People have to eat there." Lucas chuckled and shook his head before dashing out of the dining area.

* * *

><p>It's Friday afternoon at Dalton, and one Sebastian Smythe is impatiently tapping his fingers on his book at class. Fuck modern history, fuck AP French. Fuck School, he wants to see his boyfriend now.<p>

On the other hand, he is nervous as fuck as well, he feels every one of his cells is freaking out and his brain's about to fry.

Sebastian told Nick and Jeff about meeting Kurt's dad and the boys sighed and patted his shoulder saying "Good luck" and "Don't die." It led to a 30 minute not so pep talk about the protective stepbrother Finn, the other protective so-called brother Sam, and the ultimate protective father Papa Hummel and the famous shot gun. That information was what Blaine told the boys when he first officially met Kurt's family as a boyfriend. And Nick said Blaine was absolutely terrified.

Sebastian wondered that even Blaine, who always appeared to be the perfect boy, got intimidated by Burt Hummel; what would happened with him?

Sebastian knew he didn't look like the stick to the rules type of person. And he was somehow scared with the thought that Burt Hummel wouldn't approve him dating his son. From what he heard from Kurt, his dad means the whole universe to him. What if Burt doesn't want him to see Kurt again? What if he stupidly said something inappropriate in front of everyone?

Between wanting to see Kurt as soon as possible, (because really when you and your boyfriend live and go to school 2 hours away each, there's only so many coffee date you can manage without flunking classes) and terrified at the thought of meeting the parents, Sebastian realised this is real. This is really happening. Kurt is the first and possibly the only boyfriend in Sebastian's life.

Because Sebastian never ever thought about being in a relationship before Kurt, and he doubts he would again if things didn't work out between them.

The pair decided to meet at the Lima Bean first, and head to the Hummel-Hudson house together. Fortunately for Sebastian, his last class is a free period and the Warblers told him to not to worry about practice and go woo the Hudmels. Sebastian is glad that the Warblers are supportive of him and Kurt, especially when some of them are fans of 'Blaine&Kurt'.

"What did your dad said when you told him about us?"

"He was not so happy at first because I didn't tell him I have a boyfriend for a month already. He said I dropped the B-bomb on him." Kurt shrugged.

"Oh christ he's gonna shoot me isn't he? Nick told me about the shot gun. He's going to kill me for planning to deflower you."

"You. Can. Not. Say. That. In. Front. Of. My. Dad." Kurt poked the boy's chest between every word.

"Ouch, babe. Relax I'm not gonna let him know about the blowjobs."

"Now that's a B-bomb for my dad. Really, I'm serious. Don't even think about anything minor related to a sex joke. Actually, don't even think about sex tonight, starting from now."

"You know that's not really possible for me right?"

"My dad doesn't need to know what we've been doing. We've done kissing, or some cuddles, that's all he's gonna know tonight. I'm serious Smythe. Try making a sex joke and we're not gonna make out for a month."

"Fine! Promise! No sex thoughts tonight."

Kurt sighed "I just...after what happened with Blaine, dad is worried. Well he is always worried about me but I don't need to stress him more about us. I don't want him to think we're together because of the needs. I want him to know we're happy together."

"I know babe. I promise, tonight is all about impressing your dad."

"Okay. Are you ready to face your death?" Kurt joked.

"Oh don't say that! Now I'm freaking out again!"

"Come on, I'll be on your side."

"Alright, let's go impress your father. So I can officially show off my boyfriend after this."

Kurt slipped his hand into Sebastian's and led the way.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: First of all, I'm so so so sorry it took me this long to update it. Crazy life *sigh*. Another bad news, I haven't started on chapter 17 yet and I probably won't get to start on it until the end of Oct. I just got more work this month which involve work trip and I'm sort of in the middle of moving house! **

**But you guys are the best, following and keep sending me ideas and stuff. Feel free to tell me what do you think would happen when Bastian meet Papa Hummel *evil grin***

**Love you all. :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Yeah update freaking finally! Sorry I know I've kept you guys waiting. Was getting used to new working hours. And I got a new beta Claire! She's really great and helping me a lot. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>This is a horrible idea, why did I agree to this? <strong>_This thought was on loop in Sebastian's head the minutes he stepped foot inside the Hummel-Hudson house. It was not that he was getting cold feet about being in a relationship with Kurt, but that he might not even get to be in a relationship with Kurt at all. There were three pairs of very serious eyes locked onto him right now and he didn't know what to do.

"So, you're telling me that you've been staying at Sebastian's place whenever I'm not at home for the last month?!" Burt looked angry. No, not quite angry, but he was definitely not happy about this situation.

"Umm...yes."Kurt answered weakly.

"Burt, I'm sorry! I didn't know! I thought Kurt was having sleepover with the girls!" Finn exclaimed.

Kurt rolled his eyes so hard they almost disappeared, and Sam chuckled lightly.

"Sam, you knew?" Burt asked.

"I-well, yes Burt...but-"

"And you didn't think about telling me that my son is seeing someone, and on top of that, sleeping in his house?"

"Dad! We didn't do anything." That was a total lie, but Kurt was not going to talk about his quasi sex life to his father and brothers.

"We...cuddle! Yes, like a lot. We just cuddle." Sebastian gave Burt reassuring nod, hoping it would make this more convincing.

Sebastian had never been this nervous in his entire life. Burt Hummel was looking at him with the 'I'm judging you' look.

And the worse was when Burt told Kurt to help Carole in the kitchen. Kurt knew this was Burt's way of saying he wanted to intimidate the boy so Kurt was reluctant to leave Sebastian alone, but his father gave him a serious look in the eyes. Kurt had no choice but to leave Sebastian with his protective father and brothers.

"You don't think dad's gonna scare him away, do you?" Kurt asked nervously once he entered the kitchen

Carole smiled and rubbed his shoulder "Intimidate him a little I'm sure, but I don't think your boyfriend will be scared away."

"Well, that's before he knew about the shotgun."

"Then let me tell you some good news: I hid it." Carole smiled rather proudly as Kurt squealed and hugged her.

"I just hope Bas won't say anything inappropriate..."

* * *

><p>"Is this where you're gonna say you will shoot me with your shotgun if I hurt your son..."<p>

"So you know about the shotgun."

"I-yes, Nick and Jeff told me, they said Blaine used to be scared..." Sebastian stopped mid-sentence when he realised it was a really bad idea to bring up Blaine the ex.

"Apparently he was not scared enough and I will not make the same mistake. It doesn't matter if Carole or Kurt try to hide my gun. You hurt my boy and I will buy every gun in Ohio and shoot you. Is that clear?"

"Crystal." Sebastian was proud his voice didn't quake. He wondered if that was adrenaline that was keeping him going.

Sam grinned like he was enjoying the show which made Sebastian quite annoyed.

"Whatever you and Kurt are doing, I want you two to take it slow. I don't think you're gonna transfer school to be with him, right? And I'm not gonna let him transfer back to Dalton. I want him to focus on school."

"Understandable. I don't think I can handle pu-transfering in the middle of my final year as well."

Sebastian mentally cursed about almost slipping on his opinion of public school.

"And I don't want you or Kurt stay over at each other's houses again without asking me first. I don't know about your parents, but just because I can't be home as often, doesn't mean I've stopped taking care of my son."

"That's very caring. My mum and my little sister are very fond of Kurt, that's why they are always asking him to stay over. I promise I never did anything that Kurt didn't want me to."

Burt seemed to be happy with the answer and gave him a nod approval nod while Sam gave him a little thumbs up.

Just when Sebastian was wondering if this interrogation was going to go on forever, Kurt came to the rescue with a big tray of honey roasted chicken. "Dinner is ready!" Kurt and Carole busied themselves with setting up the plates and the rest of the food in the dining room.

Finn and Sam jumped from the seats instantly and ran towards the dining room like they have been starved for a century. "Yay food!"

Burt stood up and gave a light pat on Sebastian's shoulder "You are gonna love Carole's cooking."

"It smells amazing." Sebastian said truthfully as he followed Burt into the dining room and Kurt was at his side the moment he stepped in.

"You're alive. In one piece." Kurt whispered as Sebastian pulled him into his arms.

"I know, I'm surprised as well. Your dad is...something."

"No one pushes the Hummels around."

"Yeah, I can tell." Sebastian said in relief.

The boys stepped away from each other awkwardly when they heard Burt clear his throat from his seat.

"Sebastian. Kurt. Sit before these boys eat all the food." Carole urged them to sit next to her.

* * *

><p>Thank god Burt married the sweetest woman (other than his mum) on earth. Carole kept making small talk through dinner and distracted Burt when the old man tried to stare down Sebastian. Kurt held Sebastian's hand under the table whenever he got chance, hoping it would calm him down a little more.<p>

Sebastian was doing an excellent job charming Carole, making her laugh at all the funny little stories about him and Edith, Lucas and Sisi.

After dinner, Carole insisted she and Burt could clear up, Burt saw the look of 'we need to talk' so he didn't argue. Carole winked at Kurt before urging Burt into the kitchen.

"Be nice to that boy, Burt."

"I'm just making sure he understands he can't hurt Kurt."

"You're scaring both of them."

"I'm protecting Kurt."

"Kurt is practically an adult now. I think he knows what he's doing."

Burt sighed "I know, but he's still my little boy to me."

"I know. But you have to trust Kurt. He's a great, independent, smart, young man now because you raised him well."

"I just wish I could spend more time with him before he goes off to New York."

"If you are worried about that, we'll just have to make sure we have as many Friday dinners as possible, okay?"

"Have I told you I love you lately? You're the best" Burt kissed her on the cheek.

"I know, and be nice to Sebastian. He seems very nice, don't you think."

"It's because he wouldn't shut up about how nice your cooking was"

"My cooking is nice. You should know the best" Carole smirked proudly.

"Yes." Burt couldn't help but smile

"Kurt is a grown man now, let him handle his relationship."

"Alright alright."

"Now, help me clear up this mess." Carole handed Burt a pile of dirty dishes

* * *

><p>"Bas..stop it." Kurt whispered<p>

"You don't like it?" Kurt could feel the other's smile against his ear

Sam and Finn were on their second round of Call of Duty while the couple snuggled on the couch.

Well, more like Kurt was sitting on Sebastian's lap while the other wrapped his arms around Kurt's slim waist.

Kurt bit his bottom lip in an effort not to moan when Sebastian nipped his jawline and the sensitive spot just under his ear. "Bas..."

Sebastian just hummed and start rubbing his hand along Kurt's back.

"Dad's coming in anytime soon, you should stop if you wanna live." Kurt mumbled a warning.

"Can we go to your room, please..." Sebastian said quietly as he kissed Kurt's neck

"Dude, you know we're here, right? That's my little brother." Finn glared at them.

"I found it rather hot to be honest. You go, my boy." Sam winked at Kurt.

"Sam, dear, I wonder about your sexuality sometimes." Kurt teased while leaning closer to Sebastian

"Oh, you'll be the first to know if anything changes." Sam joked.

Sebastian, however didn't find it funny. At All. "Blondie, Kurt's mine."

"Yes I am, so no need to jealous." Kurt cupped Sebastian's face with his hands and kissed him.

"I didn't need to see that!" Finn covered his eyes instantly while Sam wolf whistled and cat called.

"Please can we go to your room." Sebastian almost sounded like he was begging.

"Alright. I'll leave you boys here . I'm gonna show my boyfriend my beautiful décor in my room."

"Oh is that what you call it now." Sam teased

"Shut up Sam Evans." Kurt glared at Sam one last time before pulling Sebastian out of the living room.

"Does he normally talk like that to you?"

"Who?" Kurt lifted his head up from Sebastian's chest as they cuddled on his bed.

"...Sam."

"Bas. We've talked about this."

"I know, but he called you 'my boy', and he was borderline flirting with you. Right in front of me. I don't like it."

"Sam just likes to tease, that's all. Trust me, okay? I'm here, with you, right?" Kurt kissed Sebastian with a big 'muah' making the boy laughed a little.

"Mr. Valentine...I was wondering, would you like to have dinner with me on your birthday?"

"I thought that was the plan."

"No, your plan was to have dinner in bed and play some DVDs and not watch them."

"That sounds like a perfect birthday plan to me. You were part of the plan anyway."

"It's our first Valentine's Day together. Please?"

"No...no puppy eyes. No-fine."

"Yes!" Kurt squeaked and hugged Sebastian closer.

"Kurt Hummel what did you do to me?" Sebastian smiled as he ran his hand along Kurt's back

"What do you mean?"

"I was never like this. You and your puppy eyes..."

"Well, I think we all agree that I'm irresistible." Kurt smirked.

Sebastian smiled and placed butterfly kisses along Kurt's face and neck and said in a low voice "Hmm, so adorable, so pretty and sexy..."

"Oh god." Kurt felt hot all of a sudden and he was sure he was blushing.

Sebastian moved a little closer and licked Kurt's bottom lip lightly and slipped his hand under Kurt's top.

"Bas...we can't here. Dad will kill you if he sees us and I want this relationship to last longer than a month."

"Babe, we need to think about a proper make out place. I can't handle being cockblocked all of the time anymore. I'm dying. I need you." Sebastian buried his face in the crook of Kurt's neck.

"I know...I promise I'm telling the guys soon. I blackmailed Finn not to say anything. I wanna introduce you properly and then I can start parading you around everywhere I go." Kurt giggled at his own thoughts.

"I always knew you were lusting after my body."

"You do have a very nice ass."

"Nice? My ass is perfect."

"No, you can have great ass, I've got the perfect ass." Kurt gave Sebastian his grade A 'Bitch please' face and Sebastian chuckled at his look.

"Of course. Why else I am dating you." Sebastian slipped his hand into Kurt's jeans and squeezed his ass "Fuck...I should have known you went commando today. These freaking jeans..."

Kurt grinned at his boyfriend's reaction, he liked the way Sebastian goes crazy just touching him.

When Kurt was about to tell Sebastian to finger him, Burt came in the room "Boys it's late I think-Oh."

"Dad!" Kurt panicked and literally pushed Sebastian away and sent him flying off the bed

"Ow, Kurt!" Sebastian rubbed the spot where he hit his head when he fell onto the floor

"Sorry! Sorry." Kurt helped him up and then blushed like a tomato at the look from Burt

"Sebastian, it's late. Shouldn't you be leaving soon? It's a two hours drive back to your house."

What Burt really meant is keep your freaking hands off my baby boy or I'll make sure you never see the sunrise tomorrow.

"Yes, thank you for reminding me sir. I should...go." Sebastian quickly straightened his clothes out a little and awkwardly walked towards the door.

"I'll see you off!" Kurt called and ran to his side pulling on his hand to escape from Burt

* * *

><p>The two of them meet again on Sunday morning. Sebastian arrived after Kurt texted him that Burt had gone down to the shop.<p>

"Is that a Lamborghini Gallardo?!" Kurt gasped at the look of the shining new car Sebastian stepped out of.

"Yes, brand new delivered from Italy. Grandpa thinks I should get something nice for my 18th birthday."

"That's really nice." Kurt hovered his hand over the outline of the car.

"Want a ride? Or you can ride me in it. I'm fine with both."

"Sebastian!" Kurt exclaimed embarrassingly

"You want it." Sebastian smirked in a way that made Kurt want to smack him, but Kurt had a weakness for cars, extremely beautiful and expensive sports cars, and the thought of making out with his boyfriend in a Lamborghini was, well, arousing.

Sebastian smiled at the way Kurt's eyes sparkled at the look of his baby. He urged Kurt to get into the car.

"Where to, my princess?"

Kurt rolled his eyes at the nickname "You know, I'm in a great mood because I'm in this great car so I'm not even gonna bitch about that name. I need to meet the girls in the afternoon though. So it gives you...3 hours?"

"You and your girls night. Why do you even have a girls night on Sunday? You're gonna see them tomorrow."

"This is the night we can talk about our boys as we want to. Mercedes and Rachel can't really talk about them when they are around."

"Do you talk about me?" Sebastian fired up the engines and smoothly pulled out of the driveway

"I don't know...you worry about me complaining about you?"

"Me? I'm perfect babe. You have nothing to complain of."

"And so modest. I'm the luckiest boy in this world." Kurt teased.

"So am I." Sebastian smiled back.

"Ouch! My head!" Kurt dropped himself on top of Sebastian, defeated

"Guess now we know sports car are not made for a certain sport." Sebastian sighed with a little frustration.

"Damn it, I'm gonna have cramps." Kurt tried to stretch out his legs and roll over back into the passenger seat

"Remind me when we are making out in someone's car next time, it's yours."

"Absolutely."

They looked at each other for a second and broke out into laughter

"As soon as we make official announcement to everyone. I'm gonna kidnap you to our Columbus town house and just fuck you for a whole weekend." Sebastian wrapped his arm around Kurt's shoulder.

"Someone's eager."

"Don't pretend you didn't go commando on purpose the other day. You were so hoping I would finger you or give you a hand job."

"Well..."

Kurt was saved by sound of his Dancing Queen ringtone.

"Oh, I have to take this." Kurt got out of the car for the call.

Sebastian looked out of the window and saw Kurt giggling and he smiled. He always love the way Kurt laughed, and how it made other people smile.

Sebastian rolled down the window a little, not trying to eavesdrop, he just wanted to hear Kurt's laughter. Instead he heard 'Of course I'll meet you David.', and his heart dropped. Everything after that was a blur, until Kurt knocked on the window "Bas, are you okay?"

"Y-yes. Sorry just spaced out a bit."

Kurt placed a quick kiss on Sebastian's cheek "Sorry I have to go early. Meeting a friend before seeing the girls."

"Okay." It came out harsher than Sebastian planned. He tried to stay calm. Apparently it was an epic fail because Kurt was frowning.

"Please don't be mad. I haven't seen him for a while. I promise I have a great plan for you on your birthday?"

"Please don't throw a party..."

"Don't think about it and don't complain. Just promise me you'll meet me for dinner.."

"But I don't know your plan."

"You don't need to know."

"I don't like surprises."

"But you like me." Kurt smiled

"That I do."

"I'll let you know the details. Call you tonight?"

"Okay."

* * *

><p>It was wrong. It was so very wrong, Sebastian knew it but he couldn't help it; and he knew Kurt would be so mad when or if he found out.<p>

Sebastian followed Kurt to the Lima shopping mall. He was lucky it was the Sunday before Valentine's day and that loads of people were out buying last minutes presents for their lovers. Sebastian easily hid himself between groups of people while following Kurt to a small cafe.

Kurt was meeting a jock, which was weird. Sebastian didn't remember if Kurt was friends with other jocks other than the boys in New Direction. What worried him was the way the guy was looking at Kurt while he talked. Fucking glassy heart eyes like how Blaine the hobbit used to look at Kurt.

Sebastian watched the two of them talk for almost an hour, and the jock nodded happily and smiled like a freaking puppy when Kurt said something to him. And his boyfriend occasionally gave the boy some comforting pats on the shoulder.

Sebastian went home to his Dalton dorm, completely pissed off. He felt anger boiling inside of him. Someone could probably even smell the jealousy on him, so naturally Lucas noticed.

"What happened?"

"_Kurt_ happened."

"I'm lost here. What?"

"Kurt told me he was meeting a friend, I followed him-don't ask" Sebastian held up his finger to stop Lucas from asking "I saw him with this jock...in the cafe in the mall. That jock was looking at him with these puppy glassy heart eyes."

"Wait...was he named David?"

"How do you know?"

"Remember that time you sabotaged my 'date' with Kurt?" Lucas' fingers quoted date. "I was late, and Kurt was talking to this jock when I arrived. I remember he called him David."

"Fuck...he never told me about any jock he know other then the glee guys."

"I don't know, they looked like they were talking about something serious."

"Oh god, Kurt is going to leave me." Sebastian dropped on his bed

Lucas laughed "You're crazy. He just asked you to meet his dad. Why would he do that if he's going to leave you?"

"But...what if this guy is wooing Kurt?"

"Wow. I didn't realise you were so insecure, brother." Lucas teased

"Shut up." Sebastian huffed and buried his face into his pillows.

* * *

><p>It was the morning of Sebastian's birthday. Kurt's car was parked around the corner of the Smythe's house.<p>

"Holy fuck, Kurt." Sebastian was panting hard as he came down. He dropped his head onto the backseat.

Kurt looked up at Sebastian, smiling affectionately between his legs. "I guess this means you like your birthday blow job."

"I love my birthday blow job. How the hell do you get better at this every time."

"I learned from the best." Kurt smirked.

Sebastian pulled Kurt up onto his lap and wrapped his fingers around Kurt's hard on, "Yes you did, and I'm gonna take care of you."

It didn't take long for Kurt to get his orgasm. Sebastian cleaned them both up and they snuggled on the seats. "How come it took us this long to realise your car is the best make out location?"

"Hmm, I hope we fine another best make out location soon. It smells like sex here and I don't want to explain this to anyone when I take my baby in for a wash."

"I thought I was your baby." Sebastian faked a sad pout.

"You're my favourite." Kurt kissed him with a 'muah'.

"So what's your plan for your favourite's birthday? I hope I get more than just a birthday blow job on my 18th."

"No spoilers. All you need to do is be at Breadstix at 7pm tonight. No earlier or later. 7pm sharp. Can you do that for me, big boy?"

"Just for you, babe."

"I know. Now I promised Edie she can have you for the afternoon. Go home now and I'll see you later?"

"What? So I only get this for now?"

"Don't make me spank you. It's your 18th birthday. Edie wanted to do the mother job. I'll see you in a few hours."

"Fine. It better be good."

"I promise it will be."

Edith was happy to have Sebastian for the afternoon, along with Lucas and Sienna. Edie made him a really nice birthday cake and gave him a key for birthday.

"What's this for?" Sebastian asked in surprise.

"Remember I didn't let you access the trust fund your grandfather left you?"

"Yes...because you said I'd spent it all on wine and cars."

"Yes, and I know what was the best investment for it." Edith smiled proudly and pulled out a envelope and handed to Sebastian "Open it."

It was a ownership contract for a property in the Upper East Side, in New York. Under the name of Sebastian Charles Smythe.

"Momma...this is, for me?" Sebastian was shocked, he didn't know what to expect for his birthday presents from his mother but he certainly didn't expect this.

"Yes, I bought it with your trust fund money. It's brand new. You are in charge of it. I don't care if you want to rent it out, sell it...well maybe not sell it. It took me a while to find it." Edith laughed, "You can live there when you go to NYU."

"Momma...thank you."

"I know you want to go to NYU, I'm 100% behind your back." Edith kissed Sebastian's face and ruffled his hair while Lucas and Sienna chuckled.

"Momma! My hair..."

Edith sighed "Look at you, 18 already. My little boy is all grown up now."

"Please don't get sappy on me." Edith just smiled and gave him a quick hug.

Lucas cleared his throat before handing a small box to Sebastian, "It's not much, but I hope you like it."

Sebastian opened it with a questioning look, inside sat a hard back Les Misérable. It looked awfully familiar but Sebastian couldn't pin point why.

"Remember we had this big fight when I was five and I tore your book apart? I found it in your room and got it rebound and repaired. I got it leather bound, so it should give better protection to it-"

Lucas got cut off when Sebastian pulled him into a hug suddenly.

"Thank you." Sebastian muttered into Lucas' neck.

"Bas! Bas it's my turn!" Sienna pouted and jumping up and down to get everyone's attention.

"Yes little princess. What do you have for me huh?" Sebastian scooped her into his arms and kissed her on the cheek.

Sienna giggled and pushed a little doll and a card to Sebastian's chest.

"You said you miss me a lot in school. So I made this for you. See, This is me, in the pink dress mama picked for me! And I drew this...this is me, you and Kurtie! Mama said Kurtie makes you happy, so there's Kurtie for you."

"This is so lovely, did you really make this?"

"Mama and Lola helped. But I stuffed the cotton in it. And I picked out the buttons for the eyes."

"This is amazing Sisi, I love it." Sebastian smiled brightly at Sienna and bounced her up and down a little between his arms.

They spent the next few hours talking together, Edith was dying to hear about Sebastian meeting Kurt's parents. Sebastian proudly said he swept Carol off her feet and impressed the boys too. He admitted Burt was intimidating but he thought it was safe to say he passed the test.

* * *

><p>Sebastian remembered what Kurt had told him: 7pm sharp, no early or late. That was why he was sitting in his car in the Breadstix parking lot, waiting for the clock to strike 7. He was too nervous about Kurt's plan, that he couldn't sit still at home to wait so he went out to go for a drive and ended up at Breadstix one hour earlier than the plan.<p>

Kurt arrived 15 minutes after Sebastian, but he didn't noticed the car in the corner as he was too busy humming songs and pulling a bunch of balloons into the restaurant. Sebastian chuckled and shook his head, he knew Kurt was planning some party thing, he knew from the day Kurt found out about his birthday. No matter how many times Sebastian told the boy he didn't want a party Kurt just had to throw one.

Sebastian was thinking about how he was going to tease Kurt later when he saw the same jock from the mall go into Breadstix. Waves of anger washed over Sebastian, he was sure that David was here to see Kurt. His mind was battling about whether he should go inside or not.

He instantly regretted it when he finally made the decision to check on Kurt. Sebastian walked in and saw David holding Kurt's hand, in an affectionate way that made him sick to his stomach.

"Kurt...I really like you. Please give me a chance." That's all Sebastian needed to hear from David before he gone mad.

"What the fuck is this?" Kurt snapped his head up and found Sebastian standing there. His voice filled with anger and sadness that Kurt have never heard before

"Bas?" Kurt looked up in surprise

"Who are you?" Sebastian stormed over the boys.

"Bas, this is David, he's a friend" Kurt glared at his boyfriend.

"Funny cause I haven't heard about that name until now." Sebastian huffed.

"What are you implying?" Kurt frowned.

"I don't appreciate you seeing someone behind my back."

"What your problem with me?!" David rose from the seat and grabbed Sebastian's collar.

"You, chubby! You stay the fuck away from my boyfriend! Don't think I didn't see you with those disgusting heart eyes. Don't even dare to think about Kurt. He's mine." Sebastian pushed the boy away from him.

"Sebastian!"

"No, sorry Kurt, I should not have interrupted your date today. I will go." David quickly went away.

"David! Wait-where are you going?!" Kurt ran after him.

"Are you really going after him? You are not going anywhere!" Sebastian followed Kurt out of the restaurant and grabbed his wrist.

"He's a friend! And you are being extremely rude!"

"Sorry if I'm angry that my boyfriend is meeting someone behind my back!"

"David is a friend that in need! Sebastian why don't you trust me?!" Angry and sad tears starting to fall from Kurt's eyes.

Sebastian felt bad at the sight but he was so angry right now he couldn't bring himself to comfort Kurt.

"Do you not see how he's giving you those damn heart eyes? Like Anderson used to look at you all the time! He just confessed he likes you!"

"So you think I'd just thrown myself at anyone whoever has a slight interest of me?!"

"That's not what I'm saying!"

"You have trust issue, Sebastian!" Kurt shouted in frustration.

"Maybe I'd have had more confident about us if you would put out-"

Kurt slapped him hard across the face, he was never a violent person, but this was too much.

"You think I don't want to be in this relationship just because I wouldn't actually have sex with you?! Fine! Go date someone from Scandals!"

"What do you mean?!"

"We obviously have polar opposite views on relationship. Maybe we should stop..." Kurt's voice cracked at the last few words.

"No! No Kurt, sorry babe-"

"Don't 'babe' me! I don't want to talk to you right now!" Kurt wiped away his tears before walking towards his car.

"Kurt!" Sebastian ran after him "Please I'm sorry!"

Kurt turned and put on his cold expression "After bringing you to meet my dad, after all the stuffs I've done for today-I, maybe we're wrong. Maybe you should go find yourself a new boyfriend for your birthday. Goodbye Sebastian." Kurt jumped into his car and drove away before the birthday boy could say anything.

**A/N: Alright, don't hate me please. Also, I'm going to start posting these to AO3, i guess it's easier for people who wanted to download it.**


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Just to let you this is a short chapter, I felt bad for leaving you guys with the ending from last chapter. I hope you like it.

* * *

><p>It had been a week, and Kurt wasn't replying to any of Sebastian's calls or texts. Sebastian was dying from his frustration. He knew he had screwed up, big time. He shouldn't have said that Kurt wouldn't put out. They had agreed to go slow before they established their relationship status. They did have an opportunity one weekend last month, when his father were out in meeting and Edith took Lucas and Sienna out for shopping, but Kurt had said no and Sebastian agreed.<p>

Now he was suffering for possibly the biggest mistake of his life: pissing off his stubborn, diva boyfriend. Sebastian hoped that Kurt would still call them boyfriends, and that 'break up' was just his anger talking.

Surprisingly, Lucas was the first one to break.  
>"For god's sake, brother. Get your ass to Lima and do something! Stop whining about everything and being such a sick puppy!"<br>"He won't answer any of my calls or texts. He hates me. He hates me, he's going to break up with me."  
>"Technically, I'm not even sure you are officially boyfriends."<br>"I've met his dad."  
>"Well, I heard you got caught slipping your hand into his son's pants."<br>Sebastian dropped his head into his hands "Oh My God, he has a shotgun. Burt Hummel is going to kill me."  
>"I never knew you were this melodramatic." Lucas said, somewhat amused.<br>"Shut Up" Sebastian groaned  
>"Just go to Lima, Seb."<br>"What makes you think he won't kick me out of his school?"  
>"I'm sure if you show up, he will realise just how much he really misses you."<br>"How would you know?"  
>"Because outsiders see things in a clearer way. Plus you suck at relationship." Lucas smirked<br>"If I don't come back tonight, look for my body before it rots in some forest." The older boy pulled himself up from the seat and changed his clothes, ready to woo his boyfriend back.

Sebastian nervously drummed his finger on the steering wheel as he drove to Lima. He some how knew Lucas was right, he needed to apologise properly.

* * *

><p>After Kurt left that night, Sebastian went inside Breadstix again. All the tables were set up beautifully. Maroon tablecloths covered the tables, with a small candle on each table and roses circling candle stand. Balloons floated up at the ceiling. It was elegant, beautiful but not over the top.<br>A waitress walked by and looked at him, "Are you the birthday boy?"  
>"Yes...umm, how-" Sebastian was confused.<br>"Kurt wouldn't stop talking about you while he was decorating! He said he was going to introduced you to his friends? He organised this whole thing! We haven't had anyone thrown such a big party here for a while. You're one lucky boy." Then she smiled and walked back to kitchen.  
>SHIT. SHIT SHIT SHIT!<br>Sebastian knew he had fucked up so bad. Kurt did all of this for him.. Kurt was going to bring their relationship to a new level by introducing Sebastian to his friends. Now it was gone.

* * *

><p>"Kurt, are you sure you wanna go to glee practice? You've been looking sick during this entire week already." Tina looked worried.<br>"It's fine Tina, we need to practice for Regionals." Kurt smiled weakly.  
>Mercedes and Rachel looked at each other, sharing a sad, concerned look.<br>"Boo, who is this asshole boyfriend of yours really? Let us and the boys kick his ass."  
>"Mercedes is right, Kurt, you said you were introducing your secret boyfriend to us but you weren't there at the party and came back upset on Monday...what did he do? Why won't you tell us?" Rachel kept babbling and Kurt really wanted her to shut up.<br>"Out of the way losers!" Few jocks walked past and pushed the girls and Kurt aside.  
>Kurt wasn't paying attention and he lost his balance and stumbled against the lockers with a large slam and he almost dropped to the ground.<br>The jocks laughed, "Looks like Homo Hummel missed his lockers slams!"  
>"What the fuck are you saying to my boyfriend?!" Sebastian's angry voice echoed through the whole corridor.<br>Kurt blinked in surprise when he looked up at the voice, as did the girls and the jocks.  
>"Sebastian..."<br>"Preppy, get out of here, this is not your place!" One jock shouted.  
>"My father is a lawyer and Kurt's father is congressmen Burt Hummel. Seeing what you've just did, I can make sure juvie is 'your place'."<br>The jocks were about to charge Sebastian when Sue blocked their path. She pointed at them with a glare "My Office. Now. Or I will make sure you don't get to play for the rest of football season."  
>The jocks almost whined, and they slowly turned in the direction of Sue's office.<br>Sebastian looked at Sue with a questioning look.  
>"Porcelain, take preppy boy out of school grounds. You look like you need to leave early. Forget about glee practice today. Take care of your problem." Sue then turned and went back to her office.<br>To the outsider, she sounded quite mean and cold but Kurt knew best that Sue was in fact being caring.  
>"Yes, Coach." Kurt gave Sebastian a look that said 'follow me' before walking out towards the parking lot.<br>Then, he called out a quick goodbye to the girls over his shoulder.  
>Rachel wanted to say something but Mercedes stopped her. "I think he will tell us when he's ready."<p>

"What do you want?!" Kurt huffed angrily when the two reached his car  
>"Kurt, I'm sorry. I really am. I was being a world class jerk, I'm sorry."<br>"Yes you are." Kurt stared up at Sebastian and Sebastian finally got a good look of Kurt's face.  
>The boy looked tired and sad, and Sebastian could see dry tear marks on his boyfriend's face.<br>"Kurt-" He was cut off by Kurt's hand.  
>"Sebastian, we need to talk, properly."<br>"Okay...where?"  
>"My place?" Kurt suggested.<br>"Umm, okay."  
>Sebastian drove his own car following Kurt back to his place.<br>Kurt didn't say anything once he and Sebastian arrived, the taller boy simply followed his boyfriend upstairs.  
>They were silent for the first couple of minutes. Kurt was sitting on the edge of his bed, Sebastian awkwardly stood near the door.<br>"Kurt, you said you don't think we work and..."  
>"Is that what you want?"<br>Sebastian panicked, he rushed to Kurt's bedside, kneeling in front of Kurt because the boy was looking down, trying to hide his tears.  
>"No! Of course not! I want to fix us! I want us."<br>Kurt took a deep breath, "Okay. We are not breaking up. But-"  
>Sebastian's smile fell at the 'But'.<br>"We need to work out our problems."  
>"Okay..." Sebastian worried that this would be a topic he didn't like.<br>"There's only so much jealousy I can handle. It was cute at first, when you were being all pouty and puppy eyed-"  
>"I wasn't..."<br>"Not the point! It became too much when you started being jealous of every guy in my life! That's way too much. I feel like I can't breathe! You were acting like I'm your property the other night! And I'm not! I have my own will. And you accusing me of seeing someone behind your back? It hurts, I felt like I wasn't worth your trust!"  
>"No! No its not like that. Kurt, I'm so sorry, I..."<br>"You have trust issues, Bas."  
>Sebastian's heart almost burst with joy after hearing Kurt call him his nickname. Even though Kurt sounded sad, but he missed the intimacy of it.<br>Sebastian held Kurt's hands between his, and he was relieved the boy didn't pull his hands away.  
>"I knew that, Kurt. Just...it's been a long time since I trusted anyone. I felt like I don't know how to just..."<br>"Let someone in?" Kurt finished for him.  
>Sebastian nodded "I...I really like you Kurt, and I want us. I want to try. That night, I just panicked, I'm sorry. That jock just made it so loud and clear he likes you. And I just...I don't know, it was like someone had just punched me in the face and laughed at me, asking me 'What made me good enough for you'."<br>Kurt looked at him with sad eyes. He used one of his hand to cup Sebastian's face "You're stupid. I took you to see my dad, I was going to tell everyone in glee that you're my boyfriend. You are everything I want right now, Why don't you see that?"  
>"I'm a mess. Broken." Sebastian sighed sadly.<br>Kurt made the other boy look up at him "No you're not, remember that day you told me about what happened between you and your father? You've let me in. You just need to not close up again."  
>Sebastian took a deep breath, searching for words to say. He felt like he was going to cry. "I probably will keep making stupid mistakes. Piss you off and act like an ass...do you still want me? You can back out now, it's not too late you know. I mean, how does someone like you would wanna be with someone like me? Like my father said, I'm dirt-"<br>Kurt covered Sebastian's month with his hand to stop him from saying the rest. Kurt shook his head.  
>"No! Sebastian, you are not what your father said you are, what he thought about you doesn't define you. You can't keep thinking about it, you are encouraging him to bully you. I see the real you. And I like that version of you. I want to be with that Sebastian. And as long as I'm with you. I will help that Sebastian to stay strong, to fight against your father. To let him see you're nothing as he thought. Do you want that? Do you want to do this, with me?"<br>The boy nodded, and after a moment, his voice sounding, a little shaky, he confessed "Kurt...I love you."  
>Kurt gasped at the sudden confession but he smiled fondly at his boyfriend. "I love you too."<br>Sebastian looked at him like he was surprised, and Kurt's heart sank a little at the way Sebastian reacted, like he didn't believe anyone would love him.  
>Kurt lowered his head and kissed Sebastian who was still kneeling in front of him.<br>"I'm sorry I let my insecurity took over me and being an ass." Sebastian mumbled between kisses.  
>Kurt could taste the salty tears and he gently held his boyfriend's face.<br>Kurt pulled his boyfriend up on his bed and they lied there with arms tangling with each other.

"You do know you should apologise to David right?" Kurt asked after awhile.  
>Sebastian hesitated for a second "Yes. I think so."<br>"David went through a lot, I was helping him. It doesn't matter if he...likes me, Bas. I'm with you. I want you. Have faith in me, have faith in us, okay." Kurt said softly against Sebastian's ear  
>The boy nodded and smiled, "Have faith in us."<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Smut this chapter. Big big thanks to Claire on helping me developing the story. :) Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Kurt dragged Sebastian to see David the weekend before Regional. David didn't feel comfortable at first, and Sebastian wasn't doing anything to make things better. The awkwardness was so thick you could cut it with a knife. But Kurt managed to get his boyfriend to apologise properly and made David understand they were still friends and to not let one small awkward situation hold back the newly developing friendship.<p>

* * *

><p>It was the night before Regionals, and the boys were talking on their phone.<p>

_{Are you sure we are not gonna tell your glee club about us?}_

{Originally I was thinking to tell them on Valentine's day, so they will have some time to digest the information and not allow Rachel to shout about the whole 'dating the competition' thing right before Regionals. But after what happened...I just think its best to not tell them until after Regionals.}

_{Yeah. Sorry I messed up your plans, babe.}_

{Well, you just need to make it up to me and do what you promised.}

_{Yes, I promise I will always talk to you about my problems. So we can work it out together.}_

Kurt hummed in approval.

_{Babe, come over to stay with me this weekend.}_

{Your house?}

_{Yup, my dad is going away for a trip. Lou, Mamma and Sisi will be there but I can send them out somewhere...}_

{Sebastian Smythe, did you just suggest sending your lovely family away so you can have sex with me?}

_{I was thinking some quality time together to make up for the time we were fighting.}_

{Sure...} Kurt said sarcastically

_{Fine, yes. That's what I was thinking. But I just really miss you.}_

Kurt blushed and smile {Alright, but you don't need to send them away. I miss them too!}

_{I should have known, Sisi swept you off of your feet.}_

{She's so adorable. I always wanted to have a little sister.}

_{I thought I was your favourite Smythe!}_

{Yeah, between the Smythe boys.}

Sebastian groaned making Kurt laughed loudly.

* * *

><p>Kurt was really trying not to stare hungrily or clap too excitedly for his boyfriend, who was on the stage singing a flirty song and swaying that damn ass with his boyband moves. But it was really hard, especially when the Warblers' captain kept throwing that 1000 watts smiles in his direction. As gorgeous as his boyfriend and fellow Warblers were, New Directions nailed their performance and they won the Regionals. Although Kurt did feel bad for the Warblers, because he knew how hard the boys work on those songs (Sebastian didn't want the Warblers to think he was going easy on the New Direction because of Kurt, so he held extra practices). Kurt could see how Sebastian secretly whined at his sore body when they met in the weekends.<p>

The group went back to the green room with their trophy, and Kurt practically ran into Sebastian's arms when he saw the boy and the rest of the Warblers waiting for them outside of the New Direction's room.

"We won!" Kurt squealed in joy, burying his face in the crook of Sebastian's neck.

"You were perfect up there babe. Congratulations."

Kurt kissed his boyfriend on the mouth, ignoring all the cat calls and wolf whistle from the Warblers, and the gasps from New Direction.

"Kurt! What are you doing?" Rachel exclaimed.

Sebastian smirked, pulling Kurt close "Well, Barbara Berry, it is natural to kiss your boyfriend after winning something like a Regionals trophy."

"Looks like Hummel has a thing for the preppy." Santana teased in a sing song voice.

"Kurt, you were dating the competition?!" Rachel didn't look happy with it.

"Yes, Rachel, I am dating Sebastian. And don't give me the whole he is using me to spy on us because he didn't." Kurt glared at the New Directions, especially Rachel, with the look of 'Don't you dare judge about my relationship' in his eyes.

Most of the glee club members still looked slightly confused but Sam, Finn and Blaine let out a collective sigh of relief, "Thank god the cat is finally out of the bag."

"What? You three knew it all along? And Finn, you didn't think you should tell me?" Rachel glared at the boys.

"Rachel, let it go, I told them not to, I was gonna wait till we are more sure about us, we were taking things slow." Kurt said.

Sebastian rolled his eyes, "To be honest, I don't really need your approval. I'm dating Kurt, not you lot. But I just want to say I love Kurt and I know my boyfriend cares about you guys. So it would be nice if you people don't just freak when we tell you this."

Kurt face turned scarlet, Sebastian just told everyone he loves him. It was like ten cages of butterflies were just released in his stomach.

Blaine and Sam nodded in approval and gave the couple a little thumbs up.

"You made my boo all upset for a week after Valentine's day..." Mercedes hesitated a little, "But, if you two are working things out and you promise to treat my boy right, I'm willing to give you a chance."

"Thank you 'Cedes." Kurt smiled brightly.

Brittany just ran to hug Kurt "I'm so happy you found a new dolphin!"

Kurt giggled, and let her kissed his face. "Thank you Brittany."

Brittany even went to hug Sebastian, "You have my stamp of approval for being Kurtie's dolphin."

"Umm, thanks...?" Sebastian looked confused but he tried to be polite for Kurt's sake so he didn't comment about Brittany's use of words.

Kurt smirked a little and mouthed 'I will explain it all later.'

The rest of the glee club just smiled at the couples, they were happy for Kurt and Sebastian, as long as Kurt was happy.

Kurt finally gave Rachel a questioning look, Rachel looked between the boys, then she sighed "Fine, as long as you are happy."

Kurt squeaked and ran to hug her, "Thanks Rachel." The girl looked at Sebastian "But you are only on probation. If you make my best friend cry again, you will have all of us to answer."

Sebastian was proud of himself for still being able to answer 'Of course.' without being intimidated.

* * *

><p>"You" Kiss on the face, "Looked" Kiss on the lips, "So" Kiss on the jawline, "Sexy" Kiss on the neck, "On" Kiss on the collarbones, "That" Kiss on the chest, "Stage." Kiss on the stomach.<p>

Kurt moaned loudly at the feeling of Sebastian's hot breath against his own skin. The tall boy smiled against the fair skin before he drew a wet path with his tongue from Kurt's chest to stomach.

Thank god Burt and Carole were stuck in DC this weekend and Finn was celebrating winning regional at Rachel's and Sam was smart enough to go to Puck's for bros night celebration. The couple barely had time to see each other after they made up, because of all the practices for Regionals, not to mention Sebastian also had a lacrosse team to run.

Kurt missed the touch of his boyfriend. Their kisses were desperate and rough tonight, all tongue and teeth. Sebastian was leaving marks all over Kurt's chest and it really turned him on.

Before Kurt knew it, they were both shirtless, and Sebastian was trying really hard to remove his tight jeans.

"Fuck, babe, your cockblocking jeans!" Sebastian groaned and tugged on the jeans harder, but they just wouldn't come off.

"Stop that! This is Marc Jacobs!" Kurt spatted the hand away, simply arching his hips away from bed and smoothly pulled his jeans down and kicked them off the bed.

"Overdressed." Kurt said as he toyed with the zipper of Sebastian's jeans.

The Sebastian quickly removed his jeans and climbed back up on the bed, settling between Kurt's legs.

Kurt grabbed the boy by neck and pulled him for another kiss, tangling his long legs with Sebastian's.

Sebastian ran his hands all over Kurt's body while he fucked Kurt's mouth with his tongue.

Kurt's moan sent blood straight to Sebastian's groin.

"Babe...I want you. I really want you." Sebastian sounded close to pleading.

"Yes, yes! I want you too. I love you." Kurt smiled against the kiss.

"Are you sure?" Sebastian looked at Kurt with hesitation.

Kurt cupped his Sebastian's face, and he smile with such affection Sebastian felt he could melt under that smile. "I'm sure. I kind of planned to do this on your birthday...so, umm, we just got delayed a little."

Sebastian grinned and placed another kiss on Kurt's soft lips.

To Kurt's surprise, Sebastian was all romantic and gentle instead of rough and desperate like Kurt thought he would be. He knew Sebastian was used to having a lot of sex, and he obviously had a high libido; Kurt sometimes worried Sebastian would go rough during their first time because of all the sexual frustration he put Sebastian through. But Sebastian was taking care of Kurt. He wanted Kurt to enjoy their first time, remember it was about the love and the connection between them; bodies and mind. Not just some quick fuck to get off.

Sebastian laid between Kurt's legs, slowing kiss his way up from Kurt's ankle to his inner thigh. Soft kisses became playful small bites and hot tongue licking the smooth skin, Kurt moaned and sighed softly at the touches. Sebastian absolutely loved the way Kurt reacted to his touches, how he was so sensitive.

The taller boy wrapped his left arm around Kurt's thigh, dancing his long fingers on his side and his ass while his right hand linked with Kurt's left. Kurt looked down and saw his boyfriend give him an wink before slowly taking his cock into his mouth. The brunette almost thrusted his hips up to get deeper but stopped. However, Sebastian seemed to know what he wanted and relaxed his throat to take Kurt deeper. Kurt moaned at this "Bas, please..."

Sebastian just hummed, like he was asking Kurt to be patient. The vibrations sent shivers through Kurt's body and the boy bucked his hips up hard. Sebastian reacted to it instantly, taking Kurt deeper and he started sucking harder. He soon set a steady pace, not too quick. He let his wet tongue and lips work for him and Kurt came hard without warning very soon. Sebastian swallowed it all, cleaning his boyfriend with his tongue and Kurt's was about to get hard again

"Do you like your celebration for winning Regionals, babe?" Sebastian smirked as he climbed back up, trapping Kurt under his body.

Kurt blushed, biting his bottom lips with a shy smile, and Sebastian brushed his thumb across Kurt's lips. He leaned in for a kiss when Kurt stopped biting his lower lip. Their bodies pressed together as Sebastian deepened the kiss. Kurt could feel his boyfriend's erection against his hip so he shifted a little to give him some friction.

"Fuck, Kurt."

"Yes, you can." Kurt giggled when Sebastian groped his ass.

"Lube." Kurt could hear the eagerness in his boyfriend's voice.

"First drawer." Sebastian reached over and pulled out the tube of lube from the bedside door.

Kurt watched in anticipation as his boyfriend spread the lube on his fingers.

Sebastian kissed him once more before he gently rubbed his finger against Kurt's entrance. The boy gasped and Sebastian hesitated, "If you're not rea-"

"I'm ready." Kurt assured him, "Just...maybe go slow first?"

Sebastian smiled, a gentle, caring smile that only Kurt has seen. "Sure babe. Just let me know if you start to hurt."

Kurt nodded, so Sebastian took a deep breath to calm himself a little, then he slowly pushed into Kurt.

"Oh..."

"Did it hurt?"

"Only a little...can you, move?"

Sebastian gave him an amused smile then steadily worked his fingers in and out. He added another one when he felt Kurt was loose enough to take another. Kurt moaned loudly when Sebastian started scissored his fingers.

"Bas! Want you...please." Kurt started thrusting his hips against Sebastian's fingers.

Sebastian promptly pulled out and Kurt whined when he felt the pressure inside him was gone.

Sebastian hovered over Kurt, lacing his right hand with Kurt's. His ran his left hand on Kurt's leg. "Wrap your legs around me babe."

Kurt gracefully pulled his legs up and around Sebastian's waist, resting his heels against the top of Sebastian's ass.

Kurt stopped Sebastian as he was reaching for the condom. "Wanna feel you..."

Sebastian almost moaned at the words. They knew they were both clean, so it was not like the idea had never crossed Sebastian's mind but hearing Kurt say it really turned him on.

"Doing it from behind should be less painful but I want to look at you. If you're okay with it." Sebastian whispered.

"Me too." Kurt arched his back up to kiss the boy.

Sebastian pushed into him as he deepened the kiss, moaning into Kurt's mouth.

Kurt made a sound from the back of his throat. Sebastian paused when he finally all the way in, "Is that okay?".

Kurt panted a little, "More than okay.".

Sebastian moved in for another kiss, and the change of angle brought another moan from Kurt.

Sebastian smiled, their eyes locked together as he started to thrust in and out of Kurt with a steady rhythm. He pulled out slowly but thrusted back in hard. Kurt whimpered and moaned in pleasure.

When desire took over Kurt's body, the boy started to pushed his hips along with Sebastian's making both of them cry out in pleasure. Kurt was hard again, arching to come already.

Soon, Kurt started whispering "Harder, faster..." against Sebastian's ear and the boy happily obliged.

Sebastian's left hand held onto Kurt's ass tightly and he was certain there'd be a bruise come morning.

He thrust in harder and quicker each time, Kurt's whole body started tighten, his ass clenching Sebastian's dick.

"Ah! I'm gonna-Bas!" Before Kurt could finish, he came all over his own stomach.

The sight of his boyfriend coming as he screamed Sebastian's name was so beautifully pornographic. It didn't take long until Sebastian came hard inside of Kurt.

Sebastian cleaned them both of come with his tongue. Kurt watched with widen eyes, he thought Sebastian might be on a secretly mission to get him come three times one night. Kurt had a feeling once they started doing this, they were going to be like rabbit.

Afterwards, the boys rested on the bed, their legs tangled together, with Kurt's back against Sebastian's chest.

"Did it hurt?" Sebastian asked, planting a soft kiss on Kurt's neck.

"Its like the third time you've asked, I'm fine, Bas."

Sebastian hummed and pulled the boy closer. He placed chaste kisses over Kurt's neck and shoulder.

"I didn't know you can be this romantic." Kurt turned between Sebastian's arms and gave him a teasing smile.

"Hold on to it babe, I'm not very good at this." The boy shrugged.

"I think you did a great job." Kurt planted a quick kiss on his lips.

* * *

><p>The boys headed to the Smythe's after breakfast the next day. That was their original plan for the weekend. Sebastian's father would be out of the house so they can be comfortable to have Kurt staying overnight.<p>

They travelled in Kurt's car, so Kurt was the one driving. Sebastian kept singing Glad You Came along the way.

"Honey, you do know this is the song that cost you Regionals right?" Kurt smirked

"Nope, my awesome boyfriend beat me on stage. I did a great job,but my boyfriend was simply perfect."

"I'm starting to think you saying you were not so good at romance was complete bullshit."

"Well, stick around long enough and we shall find out."

"I don't plan on going to anywhere soon."

"Not even New York?" Sebastian asked in amuse.

"That, I'm definitely going. I mean we can figure out that later." Kurt frowned, he didn't think about the possibility that Sebastian might go to university that is on the other side of the country.

Sebastian pinched Kurt's cheek lightly, "Don't worry babe, I have it figured out already. I'm going to NYU."

"What?!" Kurt almost looked at his boyfriend instead of the road ahead.

"I did early acceptance. Both Columbia and NYU accepted me, I just need to choose."

"You make it sound like you're choosing what kind of coffee you're having at lunch." Kurt couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

Sebastian was not only the captain of Warblers and Dalton lacrosse team, he was also the top of his year. He played guitar, and was so fucking handsome with the body of a Greek God -Kurt knew it first hand- and he could be really sweet if he wanted to. How did Kurt actually become Sebastian's boyfriend? He must have done something really great in the last life, maybe he had saved all dying animals on earth or something equally magnanimous.

"Babe, stop." Sebastian's concerned voice brought Kurt back to earth.

"Huh? Stop what?"

"You were biting your lips. Is it something I said?"

"No, it's not you. I'm just worried about what will happen if I don't get into anywhere-"

"That's crazy! You will get into anywhere you want!" Sebastian exclaimed.

"I'm still waiting for letters from Parsons and FIT, and I still haven't found out if I got a callback from NYADA yet." He sighed.

Sebastian looked at him for a while, "What about instead of worrying about it, we deal with it when the letters arrive?"

Kurt couldn't contain the smile on his face, "Okay."

"That's it. Now we just enjoy our weekend."

"Can't wait to see Sisi!" Kurt said excitedly when he started to turn into the driveway of the Smythe's house.

"I swear, Lucas and Sisi are going to fight for your attention. And you're going to leave me alone in the corner." Sebastian groaned, the problem with dating such an attractive boyfriend was he attracted everybody in his life.

"I promise I will make it up to you tonight...?" Kurt said with hesitation, he was quite sure Sebastian would wanna have sex again; Sebastian almost had him for dessert this morning, but Kurt was not sure that they would feel comfortable enough when the other Smythes were located across the corridor.

"I'll making sure of it." Sebastian gave him the knowing smile.

Not even one minute in the house, Kurt was tackle hugged on his leg by Sienna, who exclaimed, "Kurtie!"

"Hello darling, oh you've grown taller since I last saw you!" Kurt pulled her up into his arms.

Sienna giggled and nodded , "I'm the tallest girl in my class! But Tommy is still the tallest in the class."

"Tommy is her little boy toy." Lucas shouted from the living room.

"No shouting in the house, and language!" Edith warned, coming from the kitchen.

Kurt put Sienna into Sebastian's arms and gave Edith a quick hug.

"Looking stylish as always." The woman said, impressed by Kurt's style.

"Thank you. And that YSL vintage dress looks great on you!"

Lucas and Sebastian whined, "Please, no more talk about designers."

Edith mouthed 'Hopeless' to Kurt and the boy smiled.

Sebastian took Kurt's hand and led the boy to living room, "I'll put your bag in my room, be right back."

Lucas flopped down on the couch next to Kurt, "So...Kurtie, did you have a great celebration with my brother last night?" He darted his eyes on Kurt's neck.

The brunette blushed and flew his hand to cover the spot where Sebastian sucked particularly hard last night. He mentally scolded himself for not checking carefully for hickeys. Luckily it was Lucas who saw it, he could not imagine what if his dad saw it instead. Lucas grinned even wider, Kurt swore that devious smile was just like Sebastian's.

Thank god Sebastian came back at that moment, and he kicked Lucas' legs lightly, "Move away from my boyfriend."

"No need to be possessive, brother." Lucas teased.

"I suddenly find you so not cute anymore." Kurt glared at the young Smythe.

Lucas pout with big puppy eyes, "Kurtie..."

"No...Stop, no...fine! You're cute." Defeated, Kurt sighed, it looks like everyone in this family had some power over him.

Sebastian tucked Kurt closer to him, practically sitting the boy on his lap.

Edith came with Sienna in her arms. "Boys! I have some news!"

The boys looked up at her in surprise as Edith sat on the other couch next to them, "What do you think about spring break in New York?"

And before Kurt could react, she added "That includes you, Kurt."

"Me?!" Kurt looked at her in awe, did Edith just invite him to New York?

"Yes! I know it's not fashion week so I can't take you to any shows, but Bastian told me you want to go to New York! And I'm sure you're applying to some of the colleges there...Bastian should go to check out the area of his school anyway. And we haven't been on a family trip in so long. I was thinking, what about your family joining us to spend spring break in New York?"

"Mamma, you said family trip..." Sebastian frowned.

"Yes, Bastian. I think your father should go as well." Edith sighed, she wanted her husband and sons to make up.

"We're not going if he is going." Sebastian snapped, Kurt squeezed his hand in comfort.

Edith looked sad, "Bastian, I told you I've talked to your father, he's trying. I think you should give him a chance."

"He said I will rot in hell, I don't think we need another conversation like that." Sebastian hissed.

Kurt frowned at the words, but he understand Edith's intention. "Bas, listen...I know I don't know the details between your and your father. But from what I saw on Sisi's birthday, I think he wants to try. I mean, you could at least give him a chance to try."

"Babe..."

Edith suggested, "What about you all have a think about it? I know this is quite sudden. But, you are going to college next year and I don't want us to avoid this matter and then you just escape to New York, ignoring the fact that we need to fix this family."

Sebastian bit his lips, struggling with words to say. Finally nodded after a minute, "I'll think about it. But I'm not promising you anything."

"Seb's decision is my decision." Said Lucas.

Edith nodded, seems okay with it so far, "Kurt, darling. Same goes to you, talk to your parents and see if they would like to join us for the break? I'd love to meet your parents."

Kurt nodded in agreement.

The couple didn't talk about Edith's suggestion until late at night.

"Bas?"

"Yes, Babe."

"You've been quiet all night."

"I-wasn't."

"Yes, you were. Is it because of what Edie said?" Kurt brushed his hand along Sebastian's arm.

The boy sighed "I really don't think this is a good idea."

"Why?"

"You know why! He hates us, well, mostly he hates me."

"No, no parents really hate their children. He just didn't understand. I've been around enough when your father's here as well. He isn't exactly being too friendly, but he is polite enough to at least address me when we run into each other in the kitchen or living room. I think in some level, he is trying to understand your life."

"Because you're too beautiful, no human being has the heart to not like you."

Kurt giggled, "Cheesy."

"I thought you like cheesy." Sebastian pouted. it was dark in the room but Kurt managed see him fake a very cute pout.

He leaned in to kiss Sebastian, "Cheesy doesn't suit you but I appreciate the effort."

Sebastian pulled Kurt closer, making the smaller boy half lay on top of him.

"I think you should say yes." Kurt brought back the topic.

"Pushy." Sebastian teased.

"But you love me." Kurt said in a sing song voice.

"Yes, I love you." Sebastian paused for a moment, "That's why I would like you to join me for spring break."

"You sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. I would like to have you on my side. Beside, you should check out New York before your first exciting freshman year of college."

"I don't know if I even got in..."

"Babe, we've talked about it. You're amazing. Of course you will get in whatever school you want. No matter Parsons or NYADA."

"You hadn't seen any of my design."

"If your taste in fashion can swept Mamma off her feet, you will do great in fashion world. Trust me."

"O-okay. The school letters should arrive soon and I will go no matter I get in or not. Because New York with my boyfriend sounds like a dream, but I will have to talk to my dad about them joining us during Spring Break, and Finn as well; though I'm not sure he's interested in New York."

"Good."

"Thank god, we can sleep now, I could hear your thoughts all night."

"Who said anything about sleeping?" Sebastian smirked as his hand slowly slipped into Kurt's pyjamas tops.

"Lucas..."

"My name is the only name you can talk about in bed." Sebastian groaned.

"Bas." Kurt gave him an eye roll "This is gonna be so awkward for us tomorrow."

"Not if you stay quiet."

Before Kurt can protest, his boyfriend was already removing both of their tops and started placing wet kisses all over Kurt's torso.

Kurt slammed his eyes shut in arousal, letting desire take over him.

* * *

><p>Kurt received his letters from Parsons and Fit, along with his callback details for NYADA the next week. He read his letters twice before he almost choked in joy.<p>

"You got in." Burt smiled, it was not a question, the man could tell from the wide grin on his son's face.

"I got in! I got in, dad!" Kurt threw himself in his father's arms. They both laughed out loud.

"I need to call Bas. He made me promise to call him as soon as I found out!" Kurt panted a little in excitement.

"Sure, son. Go talk to your boyfriend. And, get him to come for Friday's dinner this week. We are celebrating. I'm sure you want him here." Burt gave Kurt a quick one arm hug before he left his son to talk his boyfriend.

The phone picked up after two rings, which was too long for Kurt at this point, so he blurted out "I got in!", the moment Sebastian picked up.

Sebastian blinked in confusion for 3 seconds before he realised what Kurt meant.

"Babe, you got in?!"

"Yes-"

"Congrats, baby. I knew you would but I'm still proud of you!"

"Thanks Bas." Kurt blushed a little, he could hear how happy his boyfriend was.

"So you have more reasons to join us for spring break."

"I still haven't talk to dad about it. But I think he would be okay."

"Alight, I'll wait for your good news. Lima Bean tomorrow after school? Then we can do dinner celebration?"

"Great! And dad wants you to come for Friday's dinner this week. We are celebrating!"

"Sure. I hate to go but I need to go for lacrosse practice now. I'll see you tomorrow babe."

"Okay, bye."

Kurt was still a little breathless after the call, he was so excited. Both Parsons and FIT accepted him, he also got a NYADA callback. This felt like every dream he had ever had was coming true.


	20. Chapter 20

"Dad?" Kurt went to talk to his dad after dinner that night, so that he could tell his dad about Edith's Spring break plan.

"Yes buddy?" The man could tell it was serious so he turned off the TV.

Kurt gingerly sat next to his dad "I was just wondering, how do you feel about all of us joining Sebastian's family in New York for spring break?"

Burt looked at his son confusedly.

"Edie...Edith, Sebastian's mother wanted us to join them for Spring break in New York. They are going to check out New York before Sebastian go there next year. She said it might be good if I do the same, and she said she want to meet you and Carole..."

"I feel there's more."

"Umm, Sebastian's father...he and Sebastian and Lucas are not close, because they are gay..."

Burt frowned, he didn't like what he was hearing.

Kurt sighed, he felt bad for telling Burt about Sebastian's family life but he wanted Burt to know it was more than just a meeting the parents trip. Kurt wanted, needed to be there, to support Sebastian, and he thought Burt could become an example for Jonathan Smythe. Kurt explain the whole story to Burt, "...so Edie thought it would be great to help them make up. I want to help as well. I think his dad is trying, but he's confused; he's trying to accept his sons but doesn't know how to. He was brought up by Sebastian's granddad who is extremely homophobic. I don't want Sebastian to keep living his life thinking his father doesn't love him. Dad, I really want to be there to support us and I want you to meet Edie and Lucas and Sisi, because they are so lovely-"

Burt stopped the boy by holding his hand up. "We're going."

"Really?!"

"For all the reasons you said and of course for you, I knew you were going to New York, nothing can stop you. I've talked to Carole about me going to New York with you anyway. We figure we should help you look for place for freshman year. I want you to dive into your first year with excitement instead of having to worry about rent. You can leave it to your old man."

Kurt squealed and hug his dad close "Thank you dad! This means so much to me and Sebastian."

"We will talk more when your boyfriend comes on Friday."

"Of course. I'll let him know."

* * *

><p>On Friday, before Sebastian went to Kurt's house for dinner, he agreed to meet his boyfriend in the music store to help him get the perfect music picked for NYADA audition. Sebastian had a feeling Kurt would eventually choose Parsons, half of the time he talked about his performances, he talked about the costumes.<p>

Sebastian was running a little late because he was tied up with the quick meeting with his lacrosse team.

When he entered Between The Sheets, he saw a boy about the same age as Kurt and him, with a black framed glasses, talking excitedly to his boyfriend. He knew it was his boyfriend even his back was facing Sebastian because Sebastian would recognise that ass anywhere. Sebastian smiled for a moment when he thought his boyfriend was fanboying with the guy about fashion or musicals until he heard..."Can I have your number?"

And the boy just put on that 'I'm a nice guy I just wanna be your friend' face, and Sebastian could tell Kurt was hesitating a little. Before Kurt could say a word, Sebastian walked across the room and slide his arms around Kurt's middle, making the him yelped.

"Hey babe, sorry I was late. Got tied up with lacrosse meeting." Sebastian quickly nipped Kurt's ear lobe before he placed a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Bas..." Kurt sounded breathless with surprise, and that's exactly what Sebastian's want.

"Is this your friend, babe?" Sebastian quickly darted his eyes to the boy.

"This is Chandler; Chandler, this is my boyfriend, Sebastian."

Chandler looked a little embarrassed with a hint of pink on his cheeks. "H-hi, nice to meet you."

Sebastian gave him a quick wave. "Hi."

Kurt gave him a glare but Sebastian could tell Kurt was not really mad.

"I...umm, should go now. It's nice to meet you two. Good luck with your audition Kurt." Chandler gave them a awkward smile then quickly walked out of the shop.

"What were you doing?" Kurt turned and arched one of his brow.

"That boy was practically drooling over you. And I was being polite. I even said _Hi_." Sebastian gave Kurt the best 'I'm innocent face'.

"Fine, well, since you're late. I already found my sheet music for the audition, just let me pay for it and we can go."

"What is it?"

"A surprise. You will know if you come to my audition." Kurt smirked.

"Of course I will be there. I'm the perfect boyfriend, remember."

"Yeah, sure sure." Kurt rolled his eyes and turned to pay for his sheet music.

Friday dinner at Hudmels 2.0 turned out to be much better than the first time. Possibly because Sebastian behaved better, in Kurt's opinion. At least Sebastian wasn't groping his ass while Burt was around.

And Kurt knew the story about Sebastian and Jonathan had hit a soft spot of Burt. The man was the poster child of supportive parents of gay teens. He promised to talk to Sebastian's father during the trip, and he told Sebastian to never let what happened between him and his father get to him. He insisted all parents love their children, even if they were misguided, as family was everyone's safe place and Sebastian should feel 100% comfortable being himself with his family.

Sebastian listened to Burt with awe, he finally realised why Kurt loves his father so much. Because Burt Hummel was the fucking best father in human history. The talk gave Sebastian a little hope that maybe he could forgive his father someday. Maybe it will take sometime but he secretly hoped for the possibility.

So, they all agreed that the Hudmels and the Smythes would go to New York on the first weekend of Spring break. But Finn was not going, as he insisted that Rachel would actually break up, or kill him if he ditched her for New York, and he was not interested in New York like Kurt or his girlfriend. It isn't worth his life. But he gave a few pats on Sebastian's shoulder and gave him a bro-hug. "You're Kurt's boyfriend, that makes you my little brother too!"

Sebastian just looked at him with amusement while Kurt shook his head.

* * *

><p>Kurt decided to reply to Parsons to confirm his place in the next school year. Although, he still had his NYADA audition coming up, it would be better to reserve his place now and withdraw once he decided between fashion and music (he loved both equally) than completely cut off his opportunities.<p>

Kurt's audition was two weeks before Spring break and a week before Sebastian's lacrosse tournament. He texted his boyfriend to go straight to the auditorium because he would be busy preparing the performance till the last minute.

Sebastian went to the auditorium and found Blaine, Finn and their show choir tutor Mr Grandpa's Vest (Sebastian honestly didn't give a shit about that guy's name) sitting there already.

"Hey. You're right on time. They are just about to start." Blaine greeted him with a bright smile.

Blaine was around often enough when Sebastian and Kurt started their relationship that Sebastian didn't get jealous about Blaine hanging around Kurt anymore. He had learnt to accept that Kurt and Blaine were going to be best friends forever. Besides,if Sebastian got on Blaine's good side, he might learn some tricks how to cheer his boyfriend when he pissed him off next, like when he messed up Kurt's hair while they made out or ripped the buttons off his Paul Smith's shirt in his haste to get Kurt naked.

Sebastian sat next to Blaine, "Do you know what song is Kurt doing? He wouldn't tell me, no matter how I try to get him to tell me...if you know what I mean." He gave the short boy a wink.

Blaine coughed a little, "Umm. No, he didn't tell me either. He said it's a surprise."

Before Sebastian could ask more, Carmen Tibideaux walked into the auditorium like she owned the place. Even Sebastian felt a little intimidated.

Carmen sat down a few rows in front of the boys and she checked the name list before saying, "Kurt Hummel."

Kurt gracefully walked onto the stage although Sebastian and Blaine could tell he was a little nervous.

"Hello, I'm Kurt Hummel. I'm auditioning for NYADA with 'Not The Boy Next Door' from 'The Boy From Oz'. I will need my swans on stage..."

Mercedes, Tina and Brittany walked out on stage in matching outfits. Sebastian smirked proudly. His talented boyfriend was so prepared he would nail this audition for sure.

The moment Kurt opened his month and sang, Sebastian almost groan. When Kurt started with a lower register than what he often sang, he sounded so seductive.

The moment Kurt tore his perfectly fitted suit on stage and revealed those fucking gold pants. Sebastian was sure he did something wrong and pissed off his boyfriend. Why else Kurt have to teased him like this. Singing with his voice like angel and swaying his hips in the tightest fucking pants on earth that left nothing to the imagination.

Sebastian had never experienced so much sexual frustration as those 3 minutes.

He wanted this audition end now, and to just run on that stage and grab Kurt and fuck him on that piano. Sebastian suddenly found himself against the idea of Kurt going to NYADA, if performing Kurt was going to do this on a regular basic? He could only imagine all the gays in New York City that would go mad for Kurt.

Sebastian was lost in his thought while Carmen commenting on his boyfriend's performance, until Blaine shoved his shoulder a little.

"Huh?"

"It's over, it's going to be Rachel's turn. I-umm, guess you would wanna congrats Kurt on his excellent performance?" Blaine grinned a little too happy to Sebastian's liking until he noticed Blaine nodded to the direction of his groin with his chin, Sebastian shifted from his seat a little.

"Right...now excuse me." Sebastian quickly got up from his seat and ran towards the backstage.

The moment he saw Kurt in backstage, Sebastian stormed across the room.

"Bas! Do you li-" Kurt couldn't even finished his words before Sebastian pulled him close and crushed their lips together.

Kurt melted into the touch immediately and wrapped his arms around the boy's shoulder.

Sebastian sucked Kurt's bottom lips, signalling him to part his lips. And soon there's teeth and tongues, Sebastian pushed Kurt on the hips, making the boy walking backwards until he was pushed against a wall, and Sebastian hoisted him up, running his hands on Kurt's ass. Kurt wrapped his legs around Sebastian's waist to support himself.

"You are such a fucking tease, baby. Swaying your ass in those pants. So fucking hot..." Sebastian whispered against Kurt's ear before he kissed the spot under Kurt's ear, making the boy shiver and moan a little.

"Wanky." Santana's voice interrupted the boys, "Hummel, I didn't think you had it in you!"

"Santana! Get out!" Kurt blushed. Sebastian thought it was funny how Kurt would still blush over sexual comment when he could dance so seductively on stage.

"Whatever, I'm taking my girlfriend out of here, this room can't handle so much gay sex." She winked and pulled Brittany out of the backstage with her.

Mercedes and Tina were long gone right after they congratulated Kurt after the performance.

Kurt, still panting a little from the performance and the heated make out session, looked at his boyfriend with a fond smile. "So I guess you liked my audition?"

"You killed it, babe. You are so getting in. I'm so proud of you." Sebastian gave him another quick kiss.

Kurt smiled, "Great, now I just need to change, and you can take me to my celebration."

"Can you keep the pants on for the celebration?"

"Why, I'm shocked. Sebastian Smythe wants me to keep my pants on." Kurt faked a shocked face

"Well, I was hoping maybe you can give me another show before I rip this off you."

"It is Hummel couture, you are not ripping it off." Kurt gave him a glare.

"Okay. But private show please? Babe, I just sat through the most sexual frustrating three minutes in my life. I think I deserve a reward." Sebastian begged, literally begging Kurt.

Kurt kissed him one more time, then hooking his finger on Sebastian's belt. "My car, now."

* * *

><p>The last Friday before Spring break, Kurt and Blaine went to Dalton in the evening to support Sebastian's lacrosse game. Kurt knew nothing about lacrosse, and Blaine missed his old friends from Dalton, so they figured it was good to keep each other company during the match.<p>

"Seriously, I don't know what I'm doing here." Kurt looked around the place, frowning.

"Come on, he went to see your audition. Shouldn't you support him back?"

"I know! But at least Bas knows about music, I know nothing about lacrosse! I feel like an idiot here."

"Trust me, you won't need to understand the game once you see Sebastian."

"Why-oh." Kurt was cut off by the sight of his boyfriend walking out on the field.

Sebastian. Was. Super. Hot.

Kurt's jaw almost dropped looking at his boyfriend. It only took 3 seconds for Sebastian to find Kurt in the crowd and he winked.

Kurt, had no idea what happened the entire match but it didn't matter because he was too busy checking out his boyfriend's ass and legs in his lacrosse gear. He cheered loudly when he boyfriend scored and jumping a little up and down at his seat like a 5 years old.

Before Kurt realised, the match was over and Dalton won.

Kurt and Blaine waited until the Dalton team came off the field.

"Hey babe, hey Blaine." Sebastian flashed them a bright smile before quickly kissing Kurt on the cheek.

"Congrats." Kurt smiled fondly, and waved to the team as well.

"So you are the one the Smythe boys won't shut up about." One of the boy gave Kurt a cheeky smile before narrowing his eyes in recognition. "Wait, you look familiar..."

Sebastian rolled his eyes, "Really? Liam, that's one tacky pick up line. And aren't you straight?!"

"I am! I really feel like I've seen...have you performed in a cheerleading nationals before?"

"Oh...that, yes."

"Babe, care to explain?" Sebastian arched a brow at his boyfriend.

"I used to be on the cheerio team and I help coach Sue won national...singing a 14 minute Celine Dion mash up in French." Kurt smiled rather proudly.

Was there anything his boyfriend can't do?! Sebastian could feel his pants tightened. at the image of his boyfriend in a cheerios uniform. He needed to get out of there, fast

"Okay boys, great job tonight. Have a great spring break." Sebastian handed the trophy to his team-mates and took Kurt's hand in his, walking away.

"Have fun celebrating cap!" The lacrosse team shouted back cheekily.

"You still got your cheerio uniform?" Sebastian asked as soon as they were out earshot.

"Maybe."

"Don't tease me." Sebastian said very seriously.

"If you behave well over Spring break, you may get to see it."

"Oh, it's on baby." Sebastian gave him a wink.

* * *

><p>The Hudmels and the Smythe met at the airport for morning flight to New York. Edith had insisted they took care of the trip expenses as she was the one invited them. Burt wouldn't have it and after a few conversation over the phones, they finally settled on Burt paying for the hotel room he and Carole were staying in; Edith would take care of all the flights and Kurt's room, or more really Kurt and Sebastian's room. Burt figured if they were going steady like they said, there was no point stopping them from sharing a room.<p>

"I promised you will love Sisi, she is the cutest and sweetest girl I've ever known." Kurt said excitedly to Carole.

"I'm sure honey." Carole had heard so much about the Smythe family she felt like she already liked the family before she actually met them.

Sebastian pulled Kurt into a hug the minute the Smythes reached the Hudmels.

"Hey babe."

"H-hi." Kurt was a little surprised, he looked over Sebastian's shoulder and saw Jonathan looking everywhere but them with an awkward expression.

Edith broke the ice by extending her hand to Burt and Carole, "Hi, I'm Edith, just call me Edie. It's pleasure to finally meet you two!"

"Hello, just call me Burt. It's a pleasure to meet you too, and I can't thank you more about inviting us on this trip."

"I'm really hoping we can get to know each other more, Kurt always talked about how you two were such lovely parents."

"And Carole's pot roast." Kurt grinned.

Carole laughed and gave Kurt a one arm hug "Thank you sweetie."

Edith turned around and called her husband, "John, honey?"

Jonathan stepped forward, he clearly had some idea what this trip was about and he gave Burt a tight smile , "Hi, I'm Jonathan."

"Hello, Mr Smythe." Burt gave him a firm handshake.

Kurt and Sebastian exchanged a look, Burt had started observing Jonathan already.

The two families boarded on the plane. Edith being Edith, liked to spoiliher favourite people, and had booked them all on first class. The Hudmels had dropped their jaws the second they stepped into the first class area. They had never been anywhere so luxurious.

Sebastian's and Kurt's seats were next to each other. Sienna was running around between the seats with 'Milly' and getting everyone's attention through her multiple questions. "Lou Lou, can we get hot milk for Milly?"

"I think Milly would like to sleep don't you think?"

"Really?"

"Yes, and you should take a nap too, we have a long day ahead of us. We will take you to central park!" Lucas cooed.

"Kurtie, Kurtie! Sit with me?!"

Sebastian held Kurt close on his lap. "No, Sisi, Kurtie is sitting with me."

"You have Kurtie all the time! Not fair! Kurtie..." Sienna gave the boy her best puppy eyes.

"What's with you and all the puppy eyes!" Kurt shook his head and pulled Sienna up in his arms.

"Okay, honey, you can stay with me."

"Babe-" Sebastian pout.

"Shush. I'll make it up to you. I promise." Kurt perked Sebastian's cheek quickly.

Sebastian huffed in annoying but he watched Kurt and his baby sister in awe.

Burt and Carole saw all of it and they smiled. They could tell Kurt is really getting along with the Smythes. And they treated Kurt like family in a way.

Burt could see the love in the family. He just wished he would be able to help Jonathan Smythe realise.

They checked into W Hotel in New York, even the price was a bit over budget for Burt, but he wanted to make up to Carole about their honeymoon. Since he started the congress job, the income is getting better, Burt wanted to spoil his wife.

The suite Kurt and Sebastian are staying had a great view of New York skyline. Kurt stared out of the window with awe. A pair of arms came behind him and wrap around his middle, Kurt melted into the touch right away. "Love the view?" Sebastian rested his chin on Kurt's shoulder.

"Its just so beautiful, I will never get tired seeing it."

"I could say the same about you." Sebastian kissed him on the cheek.

Kurt smile fondly, "What's our plan of the day?"

"I think Mamma already booked our tickets for tonight Wicked show."

Kurt squeaked and turned in Sebastian's arms, "Wicked?! Really?! Don't you dare joke about this-"

"Its, true. I told mamma you love Wicked, so..."

"I love you. Did I tell you that? I love you."

"Love you too, babe." Sebastian smirked.

The Smythe took the Hudmels to the Central Park.

Sebastian and Kurt were holding hands the whole time. Burt looked at them with a smile, his son was truly happy. And they were natural together. They deserved to be happy. Burt looked over to Edith and Jonathan, Edith had hooked her arm through Jonathan's, mumbling something to Jonathan. The man seemed to be deep in thought, darting his eyes to the children ahead of them, especially Kurt and Sebastian.

Edith turned to Burt with a smile "I'm so glad you agree to join us. You've raised an amazing kid. Kurt is a darling."

"No, thank you. I haven't seen Kurt smile like that since his mother died. Your son saved him. He's a great kid." Burt looked directly at Jonathan.

"Thank you." Edith smiled happily.

Jonathan gave them a tight smile and looked at his son again.

They went to this small Italian restaurant for dinner. It was not a fancy restaurant but it had real Italian home cooking atmosphere.

"Its nothing fancy but it had the true Italian favour." Edith commented on it.

"Its cosy, its nice." Kurt smiled.

"Mamma can never make such good Italian food." Lucas laughed cheekily.

"You, no dessert for you." Edith gave him a look.

"I love mamma's French cooking better anyway." Sebastian shrugged.

"Thank you darling." Edith patted his cheek lightly.

"Everything's been perfect, and its only the first day." Burt beamed at them.

"Wait until we see Wicked." Lucas winked at Kurt.

Kurt turned to Burt and Carole, "You're gonna love it. I promise!"

"If I didn't learn to love it after you blasting the soundtrack for the past 17 years, I think you'd have disown me by now." Burt laughed.

"I'd never do that." Kurt pouted and everyone laughed.

It turned out Carole and Burt both enjoyed the show very much. Unfortunately, Sienna got a little scared seeing the Wicked Witch with the green face.

"Kurtie, can I sleep with you tonight? I'm scared!" Sienna was snuggling into Kurt's arms after the show.

"Oh honey, you don't have to be scared, its not real, and the lady with the green face wasn't really evil."

"Can I still sleep with you though? I don't want to sleep with Lou Lou, he snores." The girl wrinkled her nose in disapproval.

"I do not!" Lucas protested

"Do too! And you kicked Milly off the bed last time!" She held the stuff toy up.

"Did he?! Lucas, that's bad!" Kurt faked an angry look.

"So can I sleep with you and Bas? Pleaseeeee?" Sienna pleaded.

Sebastian didn't like where this is heading, "No, baby girl. You had Kurt on the plane, its my turn now."

Seriously, Sebastian had reached the point where he didn't care how much of a needy child he sounds like, he was done being clockblocked by his whole family. This was a family trip, so there was already guarantee he won't be having much sex, he needed to capitalize any potential alone time with his boyfriend, even cuddle and kissing time was precious during this trip.

Kurt gave Sebastian a teasing smile. Edith saved them all by announcing Sienna could sleep with her and Jonathan; and the child accepted it happily.

* * *

><p>Once they had all arrived back to the hotel, Burt called Jonathan right before they headed back to their rooms.<p>

"Mr Smythe, do you wanna go for a drink?" Burt gestured to the direction of the little bar in the hotel.

Jonathan hesitated for a moment, "Umm, sure."

Both men sat in the corner of the bar, after the waiter served their drinks and left them alone, there was a moment of awkward silence.

"I hope you have some ideas about what I'm going to say...because trust me its not easy." Burt rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

Jonathan took a big mouth of his drinks, "Yes, I know. I'm not blind, Edie didn't say anything but I know my wife."

"Do you know your sons then?"

"I...I supposed I don't know them very well."

"And why is that?"

"I'm pretty sure you know why."

"By meaning you don't know them very well, is because you don't want to know them very well, or don't understand why they are what they are?"

Jonathan frowned, he didn't know what to say.

"Can I ask you something Mr Smythe?" Burt continued.

"Yes..."

"What was the difference before and after Sebastian told you he's gay?"

"Uh-"

"No, there's no difference, he is still your son. A teenager who needs his father love."

Jonathan looked at Burt with guilt "How do you do this? "

"Do what?"

"Be all supportive with your son? How do you get pass it's wrongness?"

"There's nothing wrong with my son nor yours, they are great kids, they are just gay. You're making it sounds like it's wrong if a girl doesn't like pink or play with barbies. There's nothing wrong, and this doesn't make them bad people, their way of love is the same. They care about each other, support each other, their love is unconditional."

Burt stopped Jonathan when he tried to find a word, "I know it's different from the ideas you were brought up with, but Sebastian and Lucas are your sons. As far as I've seen, they are amazing kids. They are kind and caring. Do you really want to spend the rest of your life being distant to your kids? I remember Kurt was scared when he came out to me. The boy even tried to pretend he was straight so I'd be happy; but I wasn't. I don't want him to be someone else. I want him to be free, to be himself because that's what makes him happy. And a father always love his kid. Yes I dreamt about watching football matches with my son, and play sports with him but Kurt didn't like any of that. It doesn't matter! It didn't change the fact that he's my little boy and I'd love him forever."

"But my father..." Jonathan frowned, he was struggling to find his side.

"Your father's days are the past, I'm not trying to be disrespectful. I'm sure your father was a great man, because I can see that you are actually a good man. It's just time is different, society keeps changing. We need to move forward. not stick to the old dated ways. My father told me the same thing, I used to use the word fag too, because I was told they are bad. But when Kurt told me he wanted a pair of sensible heels when he was five, and it hit me, my son is gay, I started to think about it a lot, so he's gay, he is what the generation of our fathers would label as evil. Was he evil then? He was just five! Do I want to put a label of evil onto my son? The more I thought about it, the more I doubted the label. Just because he was different didn't make him evil. We just need to accept there are things we don't understand but it doesn't make them bad."

Jonathan was quiet for a moment, deep in thought, "I missed them."

"You were close with your boys before they came out?"

"Yea, and it's like they were out of my life all of sudden. I just don't know how to face them."

"Man, I'm not saying you need to jump into a pride parade or something, just stop thinking about the gender and focus more on the way they love. And the ultimate question is, is it really worth losing your sons to some label made up by the society. Is it worth it when your son needs help, and they have to turn to someone else instead of their father? Is it worth it to make your sons feel like they don't deserve or have your love?"

"No!I-" Jonathan exclaimed

"I think you found your answer. I'm not telling you to rush into it, but I think you found the direction you want. You just have to go with it. A family's bond is strong, I'm sure you'll work it out." Burt smiled and gave him a pat on the back before he left the man to his own thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Finally! Sorry about the wait everyone. Big thanks to Claire again for the beta. I'm working on the next chapter already but I'm struggling a little so it will take longer for the next update. **

**Thank you for everyone who likes / following this story. It means a lot to me! :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Sorry for the wait everyone. Thank you for your support. Hope you enjoy this chapter, and the next one is the ending. Big big thanks to my awesome beta Claire. 3**

* * *

><p>While Burt and Jonathan were talking in the hotel bar, Sebastian and Kurt were up in their room, deep in their own conversation.<p>

"What do you think is going to happen?" Kurt asked, while snuggling under Sebastian's arm.

"Well, I don't think he would come to me and give me a fatherly hug after just one talk. That would actually be really scary."

"Just give him time okay?" Kurt planted a quick kiss on the back of Sebastian's hand that he was holding.

"You Hummels are too kind."

"Only because we like you." Sebastian could hear the smirk in Kurt's voice

"I like you too. Besides, if the plan doesn't work out, its few more months and I'll be in New York. With you." Sebastian added the final sentence with a smile.

Kurt turned around in Sebastian's arms, "About that, I need to tell you something."

"Please don't tell me you're not coming to New York." Sebastian almost pouted.

"What? No! You silly." Kurt laughed and kissed him, "I've got NYADA's letter."

"And?"

"I got in." Kurt almost whispered.

Sebastian smiled but it was gone as soon as he noticed the look on Kurt's face, "What's wrong babe? Aren't you happy?"

"Of course I'm happy...I, I just-now I need to choose between NYADA and Parsons." Kurt frowned.

"And let me guess, you want to go to Parsons, but you feel like you're abandoning your lifelong dream." Sebastian stated.

Kurt looked at him with surprise "Do I talk in my sleep? How..."

"Babe, what's the first thing you did after you got your Parsons letter, besides telling your dad and me?"

"Confirm my place."

"What did you do after you got your letter from NYADA?" Sebastian arched his brow at his boyfriend.

"Oh." Kurt realised he didn't even tell his dad or Sebastian till a moment ago. He was not nearly as excited as he was when he had gotten the letter from Parsons.

"You instinctively chose Parsons. And you don't have to feel bad or weird about not wanting to go to NYADA-"

"I do want to go to NYADA."

"But not as much as you want to go to Parsons. Babe, I know you feel like you've been aiming for the Broadway dream forever; but you don't realise you're already making your other dream come true."

"What do you mean?"

"Your passion for fashion. When you think of performing a song, you don't just think about singing it, like Rachel, you think more about the costumes. In fact, sometimes I think you only worry about the costumes more."

"I do?"

"Yes, and you don't notice because it just comes naturally to you."

"Are you saying it will be easier for me to make it big in design?"

"No, I think you can make it big no matter what you decide to do. I'm just telling you what I've observed so far. I will support your choice no matter what."

Kurt hesitated a moment, "I think I need to talk to Edie tomorrow."

Sebastian smiled, "Okay. We can tell her tomorrow."

"I love you." Kurt said with a fond smile.

"Not that I'm complaining, what brought this up?" Sebastian chuckled, Kurt was so adorable whenever he's being all affectionate.

"For being such a smart boyfriend and for being supportive and so good to me."

Sebastian laughed and pulled the boy closer, "I love you too."

* * *

><p>"Darling, congratulation! Bastian didn't tell me you got into Parsons!" Edith was smiling from ear to ear like a proud mother.<p>

"That's the problem, I also got into the NYADA. Now I don't know what to do. I want to go to both. But I know if I want to become really good, I have to choose one and focus on it. These both requires a lot of time." Kurt frowned.

"Oh dear, that's a problem."

"I know, I mean, of course I love fashion, every moment of life is a chance of fashion! Not to mention they offered me a full scholarship! But I also love singing so much I don't know if I want to give it up."

Edith was deep in thought, she smiled after when a thought struck her, "I think you should go to Parsons this fall."

She held her hand to stop Kurt when he wanted to say something, "I'm not telling you to give up singing, I can tell how much you love both. I'm going to say this in a professional way now."

Kurt was so confused.

"The Parsons enrolment day is in late August right? Why don't you apply for summer interns? I know some designers are looking for interns. But they are very picky. I realised I have never seen any of your designs, why don't you show me some of them when we're back to Ohio? If they are good enough, I'm sure you'll get into one of the studio. You can spend your summer and first term in the industry, see if you like it enough to continue. If not, you can always transfer back to NYADA, or you may even come up with some idea where you can do both? A full scholarship from Parsons is a great deal, I'd hate to see you let it go to waste. At least try one term, what's the harm, they are paying right?" She smiled.

Kurt wonder how come he never thought about it, this might actually work, he's already done enough performance to know how much he likes the show biz, but he never actually did anything in the real fashion world. Maybe it's more him, or maybe he will realise fashion should just be a hobby.

"That's...actually a very good idea, I would like an opportunity to try it out, I would hate to think 'what if I chose Parsons instead' in the future. But-I can't ask you to help me to get into the business."

Edith laughed "Nonsense, if you're not good enough, the designers are not gonna give you an internship just because I recommend you. And, if you're really good, I'd love to represent you when you start your own brand." Edith winked.

Kurt knew in some level, a recommendation from Edith would give him advantage over the other candidates, he was so grateful about it.

"Thank you Edie, that means a lot to me. Of course I have to talk to my dad about the possibility that I do get a summer job in New York."

"I'm sure Burt would be so proud of you. He's such a lovely father."

"Thank you."

"By the way, I'm taking Carole and Sisi for girls day today!"

Kurt snapped his head up so quick he thought he could have broken his neck "What?"

"To give you some kids some fathers and sons time." Edith grinned, and Kurt just realised where Sebastian and Lucas got that devious charming smile from.

"Oh."

"I hope you're okay with it, I talked to your father this morning before breakfast, he agreed it's a good idea, without us women pressuring things between you guys." Edith giggled a little.

"I supposed, I do want Bas and Lucas to fix things with Jonathan as well."

"How did my boy got so lucky to have you?" Edith smiled happily.

Kurt shook his head "No, I'm the lucky one."

Edith gave him a hug with a bright smile.

* * *

><p>"I'm gonna kill mamma." Sebastian mumbled under his breath just loud enough for Kurt to hear him.<p>

Kurt placed his hand on Sebastian's chest, gave him a few gentle pats, calming him. "Come on, you said you would give him a chance, avoiding things doesn't help." Kurt whispered just as low as Sebastian's small protest.

"Thank you." Sebastian sighed.

"For what?"

"For not leaving me here with Lucas, I know just how much you would wanna join mum's girls day."

"Are you saying I'm a girl? I thought we've passed that honey." Kurt arched an eyebrow at his boyfriend.

"You are definitely not a girl, last time I checked" Sebastian winked, "I'm just saying you would surely enjoy shopping at Barney's better than spending time with an awkward, miserable outing between father and son, or in this case sons."

Kurt wanted to comfort his boyfriend but Burt called out "Hey you two, don't go all lovey dovey in front of your old men."

"Dad!" Kurt exclaimed with a bright red face.

Lucas and Burt chuckled, leaving Jonathan and Sebastian shiftinga little awkwardly and Kurt very embarrassed.

Lucas suggested they should do their boys (guys) day thing such as check out the Yankee stadium, or take the Hummels to tourist spots, like the top of the Empire State Building.

"I used to dream I'd be on the Yankee team." Burt laughed when sat down in a nice restaurant for lunch after they left the stadium.

Jonathan smiled a genuine smile, "Me too, I believe most of the boys dreamt about it."

"Not Kurt," Burt chuckle, "He's all about tea party, singing and making clothes."

Kurt felt like he had about exploded in embarrassment, especially when Sebastian smirked at him.

Burt hugged Kurt around the shoulder, "I'm still proud of him being himself. Being the greatest son a man can ever asked for." He grinned proudly at his boy.

"Love you dad."

"Love you too little buddy." Burt thumped him on the shoulder.

Jonathan looked at the exchange with a tight smile, jealousy and guilt flashing in his eyes before he returned to his polite expression.

Burt turned to Sebastian, "What about you kid? What are you going to do in college? "

"Umm, NYU, english, I think I might go in to writing."

Kurt stage whispered "He's top of his class, if not the whole school."

Jonathan looked at Sebastian in surprise and, for the first time of this whole trip, he spoke directly to him, "I thought you're going to Law?"

Everyone gone really quiet all of sudden, and looked between the two, worrying what might happen next.

Surprisingly, Sebastian was very calm. "That was before I was 15."

And everyone could see Jonathan gone stiff and his face look paler.

Kurt and Lucas both knew what happen what Sebastian was 15, came out and practically disowned by his father. And Burt could guess what happened from the look exchanged between the boys.

"Oh...umm, okay." Jonathan answered awkwardly, took a sip from his coffee.

Sebastian looked at him with a cold expression. Kurt placed his hand on his boyfriend's and gave it a little squeeze.

Sebastian gave a tight smile of his own to his boyfriend.

The lunch was not surprisingly very awkward for everyone. There were few times Jonathan looked between Kurt and Sebastian and wanted to say something, but he never actually did it. Sebastian looked very annoyed by this but he kept quiet.

The very awkward lunch followed by an even more awkward walk filled with silence back to the hotel.

Sebastian kept his arm on Kurt's waist, held the boy close, when Jonathan walked about two steps behind them and Burt and Lucas talked excitedly about the football season about two yards ahead of them.

Kurt looked over his shoulder few times to check on Jonathan, the man kept staring at Sebastian and biting his lips, like he was trying to figure out what to say to his son or how to start.

Finally, Kurt couldn't take it anymore. He eased himself out of Sebastian's arm.

"Babe, something's wrong?" Asked Sebastian.

"I, umm, have to talk to my dad for a bit. Are you okay with your dad for a while?" Kurt tried to make it sound as casual as possible.

Sebastian frowned instantly and Jonathan looked at him with a hopeful expression.

"I'll be right back." Kurt quickly kissed the boy on his cheek and jogged towards his dad, leaving a pair of awkward Smythes back there.

Kurt knew Sebastian would be mad at him, at least for the day. But he knew those two would have to talk sooner or later. And he also needed to talk to Burt about the possibility that he stayed in New York in summer.

* * *

><p>It was Sebastian who broke the silence. "Alright, spill, you obviously want to say something. Go on." Sebastian huffed.<p>

"Sebastian...I don't understand why you wanted to choose English over Law, you've been talking about being a lawyer since you were ten."

"What? That's what you want to say? All of sudden you just decide to play father? Thank you but I don't need this."

"That's not...you were so passionate about it, I thought-"

"Maybe I decided I don't want to follow footsteps of someone's who despises me. Obviously I don't want to work in the same field as you."

"Don't give it up just because you don't like me..."

"I don't need your advice!" Sebastian turned and started walking away.

Jonathan took a deep breath to calm himself a little, "I'm sorry."

Sebastian froze on his spot when Jonathan made his way to his son.

"Sebastian, I am sorry. Really."

"Is this a joke?" Sebastian didn't look convinced.

"No, its a genuine sorry. I...I've been thinking a lot. And your mother talked to me about it. Helping me understand..." Jonathan paused for a moment to gather his thoughts "And Mr Hummel...he's been very kind. He made me think about something."

"What?"

"Is it worth losing my sons over an idea. And...I missed you and Lucas."

Sebastian's eyes were softened for a moment before he turned back to his blank expression. "So now you want to be a father again after all this times?"

"I know we have a lot to work on, and I-I am still confuse about how to deal with this. But I want to try. And I don't want to see you give up your dream just because what happened between us."

Jonathan sounded sincere, but Sebastian being his stubborn self, refuse to let it go.

"After three years of practically being strangers in the same house, I don't know how to deal with you to be honest. I can only agree to acknowledging your existence as my father for now, Mr Smythe. And I'm doing this for mamma. Whatever happens between you and Lucas, you two work it out." Before Jonathan could react to it, the boy quickly walked away.

* * *

><p>Sebastian asked Burt if he could take Kurt away for dinner in the evening. Carole ushered the boys to have date night before Burt could say anything.<p>

"You're not mad at me?" Kurt asked once they've left the hotel.

"So you know I should be mad at you." Sebastian arched his eyebrow at Kurt.

"I did need to talk to my dad! And...you know the whole point of the trip is to help you and your father make up."

Sebastian sighed, pulling Kurt into his arms, "Kurt you have to understand this whole thing won't just fix itself over a few conversations."

"I know." Kurt brushed his finger along Sebastian's brows, hoping to soothe his frown. "I want you two to at least try, to have a starting point or something."

"I've agreed to acknowledge that he is my father. Okay? That's a start. Happy?"

Kurt pouted, "That's hardly a-"

"That's a start, I promise I would join in family activities if mamma insist. Okay?" Sebastian's voice almost sounded like pleading Kurt to drop the subject.

"Okay." Kurt knew he shouldn't push it too far. If Sebastian agreed to at least start on something, then there was hope.

"Good, now can you have you all to myself tonight? No more mention about my...father."

Kurt smiled, "I'm all yours."

"Good." The boy held Kurt's hand in his firmly and started leading the way.

"So, I have something to tell you..." Kurt said over dessert, voice a little tight.

"Is everything okay? You look nervous."

"You know I said I would talk to Edie?"

"Yes, about your Parsons NYADA problem. What is it? What did mamma say?"

"Edie suggested that I apply for summer internship in designer's studio in New York. And even try the first autumn term in Parsons see if I like it or not, you know, since I got scholarship anyway. And I can push NYADA's offer to spring term."

For a minute, Sebastian just stared at Kurt with surprise.

"Bas, please say something." Kurt was getting nervous.

"I-that's great babe!"

"Really?" Kurt was relieved.

"Yes! I'm just never thought about this. We can be in New York together over summer!"

"That require me getting a internship first."

"We all know you're going to get it babe."

Kurt smiled fondly, "And we will need to find a place to live through summer."

"What about after summer?"

"I don't know, I guess I'll have to see if I'm staying in fashion or going to NYADA. And Rachel and Finn are coming to New York as well, she wants us to all live together, but I'm not sure to be honest. Living with Rachel...I can only imagine the drama." Kurt rolled his eyes.

An idea formed in Sebastian's head, "I want to take you on a date tomorrow."

Kurt looked at Sebastian like he had grown another head, "But we're already on a date...?"

"A proper one. Like we actually meet up outside of the hotel. You let me handle the planning."

"What do I need to do then?"

"Enjoy, let me spoil you for a bit."

Kurt bit his bottom lip, trying not to blush, but failed horribly, "You've spoiled me a lot already."

"Well, that's the privilege of being my boyfriend." Sebastian winked.

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up next morning, thinking about cuddling with Sebastian in bed and skipping breakfast, only to find the other side of the bed had gone cold already.<p>

"Bas...?" Rubbing the sleepiness off his eyes, Kurt called out for his boyfriend.

Thinking Sebastian might head to the gym, Kurt hopped into the shower and made a quick freshen up.

The doorbell just rang the moment Kurt was all set for the days.

"Bas! Where-oh, sorry." It was one of the hotel staff with a small cart instead of Sebastian.

"It's alright, sir. This is for you." The man started to wheel the cart in.

"I didn't call room service." Kurt was confused.

"Mr Smythe ordered it, he said you would be up by now." The server smiled.

Kurt couldn't help but grin happily, Sebastian was really good at being a romantic, even though he kept denying it.

"Enjoy it sir." The server handed Kurt a letter before he left the room.

Kurt opened it right away.

[Morning sleepy head, I bet you won't start having breakfast until you finish reading this so I will make it short so I don't leave you with cold breakfast.- Kurt giggled -Plan of the day; meet me in the coffee shop we walked past yesterday on our way back to hotel at 12.30. Eat up now, you have an exciting day ahead of you. -S

P.S: I already told our parents about our date, don't worry about ditching them. ;)]

After breakfast and final checkover of his outfit, Kurt headed out to meet Sebastian.

Kurt spotted Sebastian the moment he walked into the cafe. The boy was sitting next to the big window up front. The light shone on him and brought out the green in his eyes and Kurt loved the way Sebastian lit up once he saw him.

Kurt walked over to the table, and Sebastian stood up and kiss him right on the lips before Kurt could even greet him.

Another thing Kurt liked about being with Sebastian, was how confident he was with PDA, Sebastian never worried about the looks or the whispers of the onlookers.

Sebastian rested his hand on the small of Kurt's back and dipped into the kiss.

It took all of Kurt's willpower not to moan in the middle of a coffee shop. He finally broke the kiss because he actually needed air to breathe. "Why the eagerness?" He teased with a light smirk.

"I missed you. Didn't know being away from you for just 2 hours could be this painful."

Kurt blinked in surprised, and he blushed.

"Bas..."

"You've spoiled me, now I can't get enough of you."

Kurt laughed hearty "Cheesy you is so adorable." He reached across the table and took Sebastian's hand.

The boy gave Kurt a big grin, but Kurt thought it didn't really reached to his eyes, like Sebastian was somehow nervous. But he decided to wait and see for the rest of the day, Kurt didn't want to ruin their date if something happened between Jonathan and Sebastian and he was the one who brought it up and ruined the mood.

Sebastian had rented a car for the day, and drove Kurt around New York City, showing him the places Sebastian used to go when he came to New York as a kid. A little second hand book store in Brooklyn, the corner shop that sells the best hot dogs Sebastian had ever had, with the family secret recipe sauce. And they started talking about New York, how they can see each other between classes during the day, they can see as many on and off Broadway shows as they want, how they could go to the no doubt more interesting gay bars in New York and show each other off.

When Kurt was talking about all these things and plans he wanted to do with Sebastian, the tall boy knew he really were in this too deep. From someone who never did relationships, to someone who heard about future plans and didn't even scare or flinch in the slightest way.

Loving Kurt and being loved by Kurt made Sebastian the happiest man on earth and he never wanted this to end.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Kurt looked at his boyfriend's silly smile.

"Nothing...I just think you look particularly beautiful today." Sebastian smirked.

Kurt actually kind of hated his boyfriend now, because he knew his face looked embarrassingly red at this point.

"Alright, my love, ready for the night?" Sebastian held his hand out.

Kurt took his hand happily "Where are we going now?"

The boy just led the way without another words. It make Kurt very curious about the night and he keep asking 'Are we there yet' and 'Where are we going?' the whole drive.

The closer they were to the destination, the less calm Sebastian was.

When Sebastian finally parked into a building, Kurt couldn't hold it anymore. "Bas, just tell me where are we going! You're killing me here."

Sebastian laughed nervously and shook his head, "No babe, in fact, I need you to close your eyes."

"Why?"

"It's a surprise."

"I don't think I had very good experiences with surprise." Kurt pouted.

"Too late now, close your eyes or I will have to blindfold you."

"Is this a kink of yours I didn't know?" Kurt teased but he did as he was told.

Sebastian made note of a new game they can try in bed later. He got out of the car and passenger door for Kurt and helped him out of the car. Kurt held onto Sebastian's arm while he led him somewhere, he could only tell by the ding they went into a lift and went up. Finally, another ding from the lift announced they have reached to their floor and Kurt was getting nervous now.

"Not yet." Sebastian reminded him.

"Fine, bossy."

Sebastian chuckled at the comment and pulled the boy down a corridor.

Kurt heard sounds of key and a door was unlocked. Sebastian led Kurt to the room and after a few deep breath, he said "Okay. Open your eyes now."

Kurt opened his eyes and was captivated by the New York night view from the floor to ceiling window.

"Oh Bas, this is so beautiful!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Come, I'll show you around." Sebastian pulled Kurt from room to room. The flat was definitely new, even the furniture looked unused and neat. There are two en-suite bedrooms and a study, a guest bathroom, open kitchen and a spacious living room.

"This place is amazing!" Kurt commented, admiring the flat.

"You like it?"

"Yes! It's got even better view that we had in the hotel room, we can see the a big part of the central park!"

"Wanna spend the night here?" Sebastian smiled.

"Can we?"

"It's mine."

Kurt was confused, "I don't understand...you rented this place?"

"Well mamma bought it for me using my trust fund, so yeah, I bought it."

"You bought it?!"

Sebastian took a deep breath, "Do you want to live with me?"

"Are you serious?" Kurt asked after a moment, still in shock.

"Yes, I'm sure I want to live with you. I know it's quite fast for us, but we're going to be in the same city anyway, and college will have an even busier schedule, so living together means we get to see each other everyday. And after these few days staying the same room, I realised waking up to you on my side is be the best thing ever. So...do you want to live with me?"

"I-yes, I mean of course I want to!" Kurt threw himself into Sebastian's arms, literally.

"Thank god, I was really scared that you were going to say no for a moment."

"Are you kidding?! Living with my hot boyfriend in the beautiful New York City! How could I say no?" Kurt giggled.

Sebastian kissed him with a smile, "And no cockblocking roommates or parents."

"Oh, speaking of, how do you plan on telling my dad?" Kurt grinned, a little more evil than usual.

Sebastian groaned, "Do I have to?"

"Of course! You do know you asking me to move in with you sounds like you plan on get dirty with me all the time to my dad right?"

"So I get to get dirty with you _All The Time_, huh?" Sebastian smirked.

"If my dad agrees," Kurt chuckled at the horrified look on Sebastian.

"I will just kidnap you if he doesn't agree."

"Hmm, sure you will." Kurt winked at him.


	22. Chapter 22

Summer came sooner that Kurt expected. New Direction won Nationals (finally!), he got a summer job as an intern in Zac Posen's studio in New York (thanks to Edith, even though she insisted she had nothing to do with it and it was all Kurt's natural talent). He and Sebastian went to shop for what they needed in their future home during the weekend of Nationals.

The day Sebastian asked Burt for permission to have Kurt move in with him, he thought he'd be the one having a heart attack; protective Burt Hummel was really scary.

"You what?" Burt frowned.

"I-umm, wanted Kurt to move in with me in New York." Sebastian was doing his best not to stutter, much.

Burt looked at Kurt with a concerned expression "Kurt, you want this too?"

Kurt nodded, holding Sebastian's hand in his.

"Don't you two think you're moving too quick?"

"But Rachel and Finn were moving in together too!" Kurt protested

"Well, those two been together forever..."

"Mr Hummel, I know it's only been a few months but I'm absolutely serious about me and Kurt. I just really want to spend more time with him."

Burt narrowed his eyes at the boys, making them both swallow nervously.

"I know what you kids mean by spending more time together..."

"Umm...I-"

Burt held his hand out to stop Sebastian, "I get it, you're teenagers, I just need you to promise me not to push Kurt into doing something he doesn't want to-"

"DAD!" Kurt buried his face between his hands. This was just so embarrassing.

"And you two need to be safe-"

"Dad, Stop. Talking. Now." Kurt's face was on fire, given another situation, Sebastian might have thought this was really funny but he was too horrified to be amused right now.

After the most awkward sex talk in history, Burt finally agreed the boys 34re old enough to handle matters on their own, and they were good to take their relationship to a new level.

* * *

><p>Though Sebastian was still not familiar with Rachel and awkward around Finn, due to those few times Finn walked in on Sebastian and Kurt in very compromising positions in the Hudmel house. He offered the two to stay in the guest room while they started looking for flat during the summer time; because he knew it would earn him some brownie points with Kurt and he knew Kurt would be happy to have some friends around while he settled in New York.<p>

Two weeks in the studio, Kurt knew he was going to fashion. Sebastian was right, he didn't know he was living his dream. Working with the professionals gave Kurt a whole new experience with fashion and he felt the excitement in his blood, not even singing on Wicked stage had beaten this.

Sebastian agreed to major in English and minor in Law, to keep exploring both paths of career. Kurt knew it was Sebastian's way of trying to let go of the drama with Jonathan. It was progress, even if it was slow.

* * *

><p>To Kurt's and Rachel's surprise, Finn and Sebastian bonded over Mario Kart; as the forever losers against Kurt Hummel.<p>

"Argh! Babe, not Again!" Sebastian whined.

"I told you, he's cold blooded." Finn said with such sympathy.

"Sorry honey, it's serious business. I will not have anyone take away my title of King of Mario Kart." Kurt smirked.

"I'll buy you the new Tom Ford sunglasses you want?" Sebastian asked hopefully.

"Nice try, but no. You have to earn it."

"Morning blowjob for a week?." Sebastian grinned.

"Dude! That's my brother! I don't want to hear this!" Finn covered his ears with a terrified look.

Kurt blushed but refused to let his boyfriend had his way. "No, go sit with Finn in your loser's corner. The couch is only for winners during game time."

"What about me?" Rachel came in carrying a bowl of popcorn.

"You're the winner's BFF, you get to sit." Kurt patted the space next to him and Rachel giggled while she slumped down into the couch.

"Not Fair!" The boys protested in unison on their so not comfortable seats on the floor.

* * *

><p>Finn and Rachel were out on a date, so Kurt and Sebastian had a lazy night in with Thai take out and a movie marathon.<p>

"I wonder if we will have the time to do this once school started." Kurt nuzzle his head in the crook of Sebastian's neck.

"Why not?" The boy rubbed Kurt's arm gently.

"Different schedule, my intern work. You doing two degrees, both requiring a massive workload." Kurt mumbled.

"That's the point of living together, no matter how busy we are, I can still wrap you in my arms going to bed."

"Are you sure its not about the weekend morning blow job I gave you last week?" Kurt smirked.

"That, too. In fact, I really wouldn't mind you do this on a weekly basis." He chuckled lowly.

"What do I get then?" Kurt arched his brow at the boy.

"Back rub after sex marathons, and my hot body." Kurt laughed.

"It still amazes me." Sebastian mumbled.

"What amazes you?"

"You, us." Sebastian smiled and boy, how Kurt loved the way he smiled when he said 'us'.

"I'm so glad you found me that night in Scandals." Kurt pressed a kiss on the corner of Sebastian's lips.

"Me too."

Kurt had fallen asleep during the third movie, and half laying on Sebastian chest. Sebastian looked at his boyfriend with the dim light from the TV, finger gently tracing the profile of Kurt's face.

Kurt mumbled "Bas, love you..." during the sleep and Sebastian's heart skipped a beat.

Sebastian sometimes hated Kurt can make him feel like he's character from a cheesy rom-com, but he loved the way Kurt made him feel alive, loved. And this was the moment Sebastian knew he wanted to marry this man; not now, but someday for sure. So he planted a gentle kiss on top of Kurt's head and whispered, "Love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know some of you might not like it's such a short ending, but I'm saving stuff for a sequel. Before you get all excited, it won't come after I finish my other story. **

**Big big thanks to my beta Claire as always and all you lovely readers! :D **


End file.
